Le pacte
by Juliet1802
Summary: Bella et Edward ont conclu un pacte, il y a 5 ans. Aujourd'hui les choses ont changés mais le pacte est toujours là.
1. Le Pacte

POV EDWARD

Je me présente Edward Masen, Dieu de ces dames. Vous me trouvez vantard ? Et bien non, je veux, je dispose. N'importe laquelle, en partant de la célibataire en manque, jusqu'à la plus fidèle des épouses, si je veux une nana, elle fini toujours par jouir en se resserrant sur ma queue.

Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, au lycée j'étais le bouffon de service, le gars qui fantasmait sur les plus belles filles mais dès que je me retrouvais à moins de 20 mètres, automatiquement, je me retrouvais étalé au sol, vous savez un peu comme Clark Kent dans Smallville quand il s'approchait de la belle Lana qui portait un collier en Kriptonite, hop par terre, et ben moi pareil sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de collier et que j'étais loin d'être un super héro.

Et quand une d'elle avait le malheur de me parler je me mettais à bafouiller en rougissant, pire qu'une tomate. Et forcément, elles en jouaient, venant me voir juste pour me voir perdre mes moyens.

Mais ça a changé, j'ai changé. Et tout ça en partie grâce à Bella Swan, je ne fantasmais pas sur elle, elle était et est toujours plutôt banale, mais elle était gentille avec moi, un jour elle est venue me voir, je pensais qu'elle allait faire comme les autres mais non, elle m'a que j'étais un mec et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me faire marcher sur les pieds par ses filles. Quand elle m'a proposé de m'aider, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle se foutait de moi, donc j'ai refusé.

Mais je me suis aperçu que j'avais eu tord le jour où Kim, la fille qui hantait mes plus grands fantasmes, à cette époque je criais son prénom chaque fois que je me faisais jouir. Est-il utile de préciser que j'étais toujours puceau à 17 ans et que partit comme c'était ça risquait pas de changer ? Bref, je disais donc que j'ai changé d'avis le jour où Kim est venue m'inviter au bal de noël, je savais qu'elle allait me dire que jamais elle n'irait avec moi pourtant je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire idiot de s'étaler sur mon visage.

Elle a jubiler bien sur, mais pas longtemps, Bella est arrivé et là rembarrer rapidement en lui disant qu'elle arrivait trop tard parce que j'y allais déjà avec elle, Kim est partit furieuse d'avoir raté son effet. Bella m'a alors expliqué que c'était à charge de revanche et que ne n'avait plus le choix.

Elle m'a fait travailler sur moi pendant des semaines, il fallait que j'arrive à lui parler en me contrôlant et finalement j'y suis arrivé, elle était fière de moi mais est rapidement passé à l'étape deux, me contrôler avec des étrangères.

Résultat elle a passé un paquet de week-end à me faire aborder des filles, on allait dans des villes assez éloignée histoire d'être sur de ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un du lycée, il a fallu du temps, Bella s'est beaucoup moquée de moi, mais pas comme les autres, ses moqueries étaient plutôt gentille. La semaine au lycée, elle essayait de partager son temps entre ses amis et moi

Finalement, j'avais réussi, la fille était plutôt sympa et j'avais passé des bons moments avec elle. Mais un autre problème s'était rapidement posé, je n'avais aucune expérience avec les filles, Bella m'avait dit me laisser aller, de laisser mon instinct me guider, mais lorsque Elise (la fille) avait voulu aller plus loin j'avais totalement paniqué et supplier Bella de m'aider à nouveau. Elle avait refusé me disant que ça viendrait tout seul. Mais Elise m'avait largué parce que j'étais incapable de lui donner du plaisir.

Résultat retour à la case départ, et pour accompagner le Edward bouffon, nous avions le Edward déprimé. Bella avait fini par avoir pitié de moi et avait décidé de m'aider. Mais pas en m'aidant de sa personne, non elle m'avait apporté des revues et vidéos. J'étais déçu mais j'avais remerciée mon amie et avait essayé d'apprendre au mieux.

J'avais rencontré une nouvelle fille, Linsay, les choses collaient plutôt bien entre nous et j'étais impatient de mettre en pratique ce que j'avais appris.

Mais un soir Bella avait débarqué chez moi en annonçant que j'allais subir une interro surprise. J'avais pas compris de quoi elle voulait parler, elle s'était enformée dans la salle de bain et en était ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec une nuisette transparente rouge et un string assortit. J'étais resté totalement pétrifié et avait récolté un 0 pour la première question, pour ma non réaction.

La nuit avait été plutôt chaude, notre première fois avait été génial pour moi, mais passable pour Bella qui n'avait pas eu d'orgasme. Nous avions recommencé encore et encore. Le lendemain Bella était sur un nuage, elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'orgasme en une seule nuit.

Je l'avais laissé flotter et j'étais immédiatement partit rejoindre Linsay. Elle avait été plus que satisfaite, elle avait eu deux orgasmes pendant que je la prenais sans compter celui que je lui avais donné avec ma langue pour la préparer.

En une nuit j'étais passé d'ignorant à bête de sexe. Le pied.

Mais de mon coté, je n'avais pas ressentit le même plaisir que j'avais eu avec Bella, il manquait un truc, ce sentiments de plénitude que j'avais eu avec Bella à chaque fois qu'elle m'avait fait jouir.

J'avais passé les deux semaines suivantes à m'envoyer en l'air chaque soir avec une ou plusieurs filles différentes, et rien. J'étais frustré.

J'avais donc décidé de recommencer avec Bella, elle n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre, et lorsque j'avais enfin joui en elle, c'était là, comme les autres fois. J'avais alors commencé à penser qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir m'apporter ce bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard c'est toujours le cas.

Je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner, je voulais pouvoir retrouver cette sensation toutes ma vie, ça m'avait obsédé pendant des mois, plus la fin de l'année approchait plus j'avais peur de la perdre. Alors, j'avais décidé de passer un pacte avec Bella. C'était simple :

_**« Nous nous engagons à satisfaire les besoins sexuels de l'autre à jamais. Peut-importe si nous sommes en couple, fiancé(e), marié(e), attendant un enfant (pour Bella), si l'autre le veux nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Et bien entendu, ce pacte ne sera rompu que par la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Et rien d'autre. »**_

Bien sûr elle avait refusé. Et c'était éloignée de moi. L'année scolaire avait fini, j'avais passé mon été à faire des rencontres, finalement j'avais arrêté de m'éloigner de la ville. Ma réputation était rapidement venue aux oreilles de mes camarades de classe. Lorsque la rentrée était arrivée, les mecs me prenaient tous pour exemple et j'avais mon fan club qui me suivait comme les bonnes chiennes qu'elles étaient.

Et devinez qui était la première ? Kim bien sûr, je l'avais fait mariner un peu, parce que elle m'avait humilié pendant des années, mais quand j'avais fini par la prendre à l'arrière de sa voiture parce qu'elle était totalement incapable d'attendre d'être chez l'un de nous et bien j'avais été déçu, elle était vraiment pas dégourdie. Pendant toute l'année, je m'étais envoyé toutes les filles du lycée ainsi que leurs amies, toutes sauf une… Bella.

Et puis le jour de la remise de diplôme, j'étais allé me rafraichir dans les toilettes avant d'aller à la fête qui était organisée chez Kim et où nous étions tous invités. Je m'étais aspergé le visage d'eau et lorsque j'avais relevé la tête j'avais été étonné de croisé un regard chocolat dans le miroir.

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de réagir et m'avait attrapé par la chemise pour me plaquer contre un mur. Je m'étais laissé faire, bien trop heureux de la retrouver, enfin. Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée à genou devant moi et avait rapidement déboutonné mon pantalon qu'elle avait baissé avec mon boxer.

Elle avait alors commencé à passer sa langue sur ma verge, la léchant de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, avant de s'arrêter sur mon gland et de passer sa langue sur ma fente recueillant le liquide pré-séminale qui s'en écoulait. Je gémissais de satisfaction, je retrouvais enfin après plus d'un an le bonheur de gouter à nouveau à la plénitude. Je dus me retenir au mur derrière moi lorsqu'elle m'englouti presque entièrement, elle commença alors un merveilleux va et viens, tout en branlant la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre dans sa bouche, elle jouait merveilleusement bien avec sa langue et ses dents. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps avant de sortir mes boules de contracter et les prémisses de l'orgasme arriver. Mais alors que je criais de plaisir, totalement prêt à me déverser dans sa merveilleuse bouche, elle me relâcha subitement me laissant seul.

Elle s'était alors relevée puis écartée de moi pour relevée sa robe sur ses hanches et enlever son string. J'avais alors échangé nos places, la plaquant entre le mur et moi, je l'avais rapidement caressée afin de m'assurée qu'elle était prête à me recevoir, puis j'avais relevé ses jambes pour qu'elles les enroulent autour de ma taille. Je l'avais ensuite pénétrée et lui avait fait l'amour comme si ma vie en dépendait comme si c'était la dernière fois, la caressant et l'embrassant le plus tendrement possible. Nous avions jouis ensemble.

Bella était la seule avec qui je ne m'étais jamais protégé, et la seule à qui je faisais l'amour. Les autres je les baisais et toujours couvert.

Elle s'était ensuite rhabillée, elle n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et je craignais qu'elle parte sans m'avoir parlé. Même lorsqu'elle avait jouie, elle avait crié mais n'avais prononcé aucune parole, alors que moi je n'avais cessé de murmurer son prénom.

Elle s'était alors rapprochée des lavabos et avait récupérer son sac, et avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot elle en avait sortie deux feuilles pliées en quatre. Je l'avais vue écrire quelques choses sur chacune des feuilles puis elle s'était tournée vers moi pour me tendre le stylo. J'avais alors compris qu'il s'agissait du pacte. Je m'étais empressé de le signer. Elle avait récupéré une des feuille et était immédiatement partie.

Voilà comment ce pacte avait été mis en place. Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, je comptais bien m'en servir à nouveau.

*

**

Voilà j'ai eu cette idée ce matin et il a fallu que je commence à écrire dessus.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer?

J'avoue que je sais pas trop donc j'attends vos avis.

Si c'est positif, je ne sais pas si je continuerais avant d'avoir fini "Contre attaque" mais je vous tiendrais au courant de toute façon.

bisous

Julie


	2. 5 ans

Bonjours à tous et toutes

Merci beaucoup pour vos 45 reviews pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant celui-là. Et merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris.

**Donc merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi et bienvenue aux nouveaux**

Je vous retrouve en bas :)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Tite-July_ : bien sur que je continue, merci

_Fraise_ : merci de me suivre ;) ça change et c'est le but, je vais pas faire la même chose quand même

_Anita_ : merci

_Gabby_ : et bien voilà

_Sabrina_ : merci de me suivre, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer

_Montainer_ : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite

_Isabella-Vannaissa_ : merci pour ton soutient, voilà la suite

_Lyndacr_ : désolée si j'avais pu te répondre je t'aurais dit qu'il fallait attendre le we pour avoir le prochain chap, enfin maintenant tu sais :), tu n'aimes pas le faites qu'il aille avec d'autre et bien malheureusement c'est pas près de changer, mais bon si ça peut te consoler Bella aussi va voir ailleurs (j'ai pas l'impression de te rassurer là en faite)

*

**

Je continuais de me préparer, Bella serait là ce soir, Alice me l'avait promis.

Ah Alice, je l'avais rencontrée à une soirée étudiant où j'allais rejoindre Bella, elle m'avait sauté dessus.

_Flash back_

**- Hey, tu es Edward** ? me cria une petite brune en s'accrochant à mon coup.

J'ai immédiatement pensé et voilà une de plus que as entendu parler de moi, j'avais tord.

**- Je suis Alice, la meilleure amie de Bella, elle m'a énormément parlé de toi,** avait-elle ajouté avec un clin d'œil.

**- Heu, Salut Alice, je suis désolé mais Bella n'a pas parlé de toi**. Dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

**- Oh t'en fait pas pour ça, j'imagine bien qu'elle ne te parle pas de moi, vous êtes bien trop occupé quand vous vous retrouvez.**

Alors là, elle m'avait scotché la petite, elle en savait bien plus sur nous que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

**- Alors tu veux dire que tu sais pour…**

**- Le pacte ? Mais oui qu'est-ce que tu crois on a aucun secret avec Bella. D'ailleurs je suis certaine que bientôt tu n'en auras plus pour moi non plus. Nous allons devenir de bons amis tu verras.**

_Fin du flash back_

J'avais grimacé en l'entendant et aujourd'hui je savais que j'avais eu tord et elle raison. Une chance pour moi, car elle était ma meilleure alliée face à Bella.

Pendant deux ans, Bella avait été aussi demandeuse que moi, concernant le pacte, il nous arrivait même de nous retrouver plusieurs fois par mois, bien qu'on se soit pas dans la même université on allait voir l'autre à tour de rôle.

Puis elle avait commencé à espacer ses appels, pour finalement les arrêter. Elle ne m'avait donné aucune explication, j'avais fini par appeler Alice, elle m'avait alors expliqué que Bella avait un petit ami et que ça commençait à devenir sérieux.

Pendant les deux dernières années elle avait eu des copains mais rien de sérieux, et là un mec débarquait et elle me foutait au placard.

Alice n'aimait pas trop ce Alec, on était deux, il était d'après elle l'opposé de moi, plus petit, blond, maigrichon, et le plus important extrêmement fidèle, il n'avait eu qu'une relation sérieuse avant Bella et ça avait duré 3 ans, c'était d'ailleurs, selon ses dires, la seule relation qu'il avait eu.

Depuis sa rencontre avec ce mec, je l'avais vu deux fois, en six mois et la dernière remontait à quatre mois, autant dire que j'étais carrément en manque de ma dose de bonheur. J'avais été surpris lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de venir la retrouver.

_Flash back_

Je venais de descendre de l'avion, Bella m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre. Alors je scrutais la salle pour la trouver, elle était à l'écart. Je m'avançais immédiatement vers elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rendu une étreinte timide.

**- Salut**, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- Je suis content de te voir, enfin, Bells,** dis-je.

**- Heu, on y va ? **

**- Je te suis**, dis-je déçu, j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'entraine dans les toilettes ou dans un placard plutôt que vers la sortie mais bon, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme on dit. Alors je patienterai.

Une fois installé dans sa voiture le début du trajet se fit dans une ambiance assez pesante. Je voyais qu'elle voulait parler mais elle semblait chercher ses mots. Alors je lui laissais le temps de s'éclaircir les idées.

**- Je vois quelqu'un Edward**, dit-elle tout à coup.

**- Je sais**, répondis-je en la regardant.

Elle sembla étonnée puis rapidement elle se recomposa un visage en soupirant.

**- Ça devient sérieux entre nous.**

**- Et…**

**- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire Edward, ça ne peut pas continuer.**

**- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es venue me trouver pour me le faire signer ? **demandais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Edward**, cria-t-elle énervée.

**- Quoi ?** dis-je sur le même ton. **Bella tu sais parfaitement que rien ne peut te permettre de rompre le pacte**, ajoutais-je plus sérieusement.

**- Edward, on est ensemble depuis six mois avec Alec, et on veut passer à la vitesse supérieure, alors laisse tomber d'accord.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « passer à la vitesse supérieure » ? Tu veux dire que vous n'avez rien fait en six mois ? J'y crois pas, et on ne s'est vu que deux fois, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as appelé tu dois être vraiment en manque, le week-end va être chaud,** dis-je d'un air entendu en remuant les sourcils.

**- Non, c'est lui que je veux, il est fidèle et je veux l'être aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu attendre de te voir.**

**- Traduction, tu ne feras rien avec lui tant que le pacte sera toujours d'actualité, donc tu m'as fait venir pour rompre le pacte et non pour l'honorer.**

**- T'as tout compris Masen.**

**- Ca marche pas comme ça _Swan_,** dis-je en appuyant sur son nom. **Rien ne pourra jamais rompre ce pacte, alors il te reste deux solutions soit tu t'envois ton « chaste » soit tu peux déjà le plaquer.**

**- Je ne comprends pas, **dit-elle en se garant sur le parking de l'hôtel où j'ai l'habitude de descendre lorsque je viens la voir. **Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux…**

**- Vrai**, dis-je dans un sourire.

**- Je ne te plais même pas alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me veux, si c'est juste pour le plaisir d'avoir une fille en particulier n'importe quand, tu peux passer ce même pacte avec n'importe qui,** ajouta-t-elle en criant maintenant.

Je ne peux définitivement pas lui dire que lorsque je fais l'amour avec, ça déclenche un truc chez moi qui me rends heureux et complet.

_Réfléchis Edward_

_Je fais que ça…_

_T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est sentimental_

_Parce que je suis sentimental moi ?_

_On s'en fout, c'était la première ça compte_

_Pas bête_

**- Je ne veux pas d'une autre, c'est spécial avec toi, tu es spéciale,** elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, **tu étais la première Bella, celle qui m'a tout appris… en une nuit. C'est… sentimental.**

Et voilà je suis pathétique.

**- Edward, combien de tes potes et des filles que tu as connues continue à s'envoyer leur ex parce que c'était le premier ?**

**- Je m'en fous des autres, tu as signé…**

**- Je vais te donner une nuit, Edward, une dernière…,** commença-t-elle plus calmement.

**- Oh que oui, tu vas m'en donner une, mais pas par gentillesse, Bella, tu vas me la donner parce que je fais jouer le pacte et que tu n'as pas le choix**, dit-je méchamment en sortant de la voiture, **et ça sera pas la dernière Bella, fait moi confiance,** ajoutais-je avant de claquer la portière et de m'éloigner vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

_Fin du flash back_

Je souriais en repensant à la nuit qu'elle m'avait donné et aux suivantes, elle n'avait jamais reparlé de rompre le pacte, pendant les six mois suivant elle n'avait jamais été celle qui avait été demandeuse, d'ailleurs elle n'avait plus jamais été demandeuse depuis ce jour, bref pendant six mois je l'avais appelé une fois par mois, et elle était venu me chercher à l'aéroport et m'avait accompagné à l'hôtel et avait passé le week-end entier avec moi à chaque fois.

J'avais appris par Alice qu'elle disait à son mec qu'elle passait le week-end chez son père, et aussi qu'ils avaient sauté le pas. Je m'en fichais du moment qu'elle m'accordait un peu de temps.

J'avais compris trop tard qu'elle avait trouvé un plan pour me contrer. Du jour au lendemain, son téléphone avait été coupé, lorsque j'avais contacté Alice, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour moi, elle avait fait la promesse à Bella de ne rien me dire. Puisque j'avais refusé de la libérer du pacte, elle avait décidé de finir son année et de partir avec Alec.

J'avais harcelé Alice pendant des jours, qui s'étaient transformés en semaines. Je lui avais finalement dit que je prenais le premier avion pour venir la voir, elle m'avait alors dit qu'elle partait le lendemain en vacances à Miami. Là, j'avais compris, Alice n'avait rien à faire à l'autre bout du pays à moins que sa meilleure amie y soit.

Ainsi Bella était partie vivre de l'autre coté du pays pour me fuir.

J'avais immédiatement réservé une place sur le prochain vol. Je ne m'étais pas embêté à faire une valise, de toute façon entre New-York et Miami y'a pas photo, autant faire les boutiques là-bas.

Arrivé à destination, j'avais loué une décapotable, autant profité du soleil, je voulais pouvoir me déplacer à ma guise, je savais qu'Alice venait à Miami mais rien de plus, alors retrouver Bella allait surement être difficile.

Je m'étais diriger vers la plage, un hôtel en bord de mer était un truc qui me tentait vraiment alors autant profité de mon séjour improvisé. Je m'étais arrêté dans une boutique pour m'acheter des fringues plus légères. Après m'être installé dans une suite face à la mer, j'avais pris d'assaut les agences immobilières priant pour qu'elle soit passée par l'une d'elle. J'avais usé de mon charme pour obtenir des informations mais j'avais fait choux blanc.

Il me restait trois hypothèses soit elle n'était pas passé par une agence, soit elle n'était pas à Miami ou alors c'était son mec qui s'en était chargé. Le problème c'est que je ne connaissais rien de ce mec et surtout j'ignorais son nom.

Je commençais à me demander si je ne devrais pas tout simplement laisser tomber comme elle le voulait, après tout elle avait fuit à l'autre bout du pays, elle avait délaissé la pluie pour moi, elle avait raison les autres ne couraient pas après la première fille qu'il avait eu dans leur lit. Et puis elle avait raison, elle ne me plaisait même pas, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

J'avais alors passé quelques jours, a profité de la plage, du soleil et des filles. J'avais joué les touristes, me disant que si je croisais Bella, ça voudrait dire qu'il fallait que je m'accroche et que notre pacte continue, mais je ne l'avais pas revue. Au bout d'une semaine, j'étais finalement rentré chez moi.

Les semaines étaient passées, se transformant en mois, j'étais de plus en plus frustré, malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions que je m'étais fixées, je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête. J'avais besoin de ma dose, j'avais souvent l'impression d'être un drogué en manque, j'avais essayé de m'imaginer être avec elle, alors que j'étais avec une autre, j'avais beau fermé les yeux et l'imaginer, même murmurer son prénom, rien n'y faisait.

Mes amis ne me reconnaissaient plus, mon meilleur ami, m'avait emmené boire un verre un soir dans le but de me tirer les vers du nez, il pensait que j'avais rencontré une fille lors de mon séjour à Miami et que j'étais tombé amoureux. Je lui avais alors raconté toute l'histoire, je lui avais demandé si il avait déjà eu cette impression de manque, j'avais été surpris d'apprendre que ça lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était amoureux.

C'était incompréhensible car je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella, je ne la trouvais même pas belle. Jasper m'avait soutenu que j'étais sans doute inconscient de mes sentiments, que je l'aimais sans vraiment le savoir. Il m'avait conseillé de l'oublier. Facile à dire, mais pas si facile d'oublier ce qu'elle m'avait apporté pendant trois ans sans le savoir.

Jasper avait une solution, comme toujours, mais je n'étais pas sur que ce soit la meilleure, il pensait que j'avais besoin d'une relation stable.

Est-ce que j'étais prêt à laisser tomber mes coups d'un soir pour me ranger dans une relation exclusive ? Définitivement non, je ne l'aurais même pas fait pour Bella, même en sachant que j'aurais pu avoir une dose quotidienne je l'aurais pas fait.

Pourtant Jasper avait raison, il fallait que j'essaye, j'avais 21 ans et n'avait jamais eu de relation de plus de deux mois et surtout je n'avais jamais eu de relation exclusive. Il était peut-être temps d'essayer.

Jasper avait pensé à tout, même à la fille, sa sœur, il devait être dingue pour vouloir mettre sa sœur avec un mec comme moi, il savait parfaitement que je serais sans doute incapable de tenir une semaine sans aller voir ailleurs. Et bien non, pour lui vu qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur j'allais la respecter parce que notre amitié était plus importante que ça alors je devais faire l'effort.

Je connaissais bien sa sœur, Rosalie, je me demande si il s'avait qu'elle était une vrai tigresse au lit, totalement inépuisable. Elle était l'opposé de Bella physiquement, une grande blonde, avec une très forte poitrine dont elle se servait très bien d'ailleurs. Une fille magnifique et chaude c'est sans doute ce qu'il me fallait.

Le lendemain, nous avions prévu un resto puis un ciné, elle m'avait chauffé tout le long du repas donc le ciné avait été remplacé par une nuit torride à mon appartement. Rosalie avait réussi l'exploit de m'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, elle y avait mis de sa personne, c'est indiscutable, dès que je commençais à m'intéresser d'un peu trop près à une autre elle m'entrainait immédiatement dans un coin, pas le temps d'aller voir ailleurs avec elle.

On était resté pratiquement un an ensemble, je n'avais pas oublié Bella, mais je m'étais fait une raison, je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais. Je gardais contact avec Alice mais elle ne la mentionnait jamais et moi non plus.

Alice m'avait invité à une fête qu'elle organisait chez elle, à Miami, où elle avait emménagé six mois plus tôt, sans doute pour rester proche de sa meilleure amie. J'avais décliné son offre, mais elle avait insisté et j'avais fini par céder. J'étais sur que Bella y serait aussi et j'avais peur de la revoir, alors j'avais décidé d'inviter Rosalie à venir avec moi.

Voilà comment il y a un an je m'étais retrouvé à cette fête, lorsque j'avais vu Bella, j'avais immédiatement compris que je ne tiendrais pas la soirée sans la faire mienne. Rosalie avait immédiatement remarqué mon intérêt pour elle, elle m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais pas choisi la plus belle loin de là. C'était vrai mais peut importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire je la voulais. Rosalie avait du le comprendre car elle avait tout fait pour détourner mon intention mais rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher des yeux.

_Flash back_

Elle discutait avec Alice, ou plutôt elle avait l'air de se disputer avec elle, j'avais remarqué que son mec, Alec, me regardait avec insistance, je me demandais si elle lui avait parlé de notre accord. Ça serait marrant surtout en sachant que j'avais l'intention de le mettre en pratique sous son nez.

Mais déjà il fallait que je me débarrasse de Rosalie. Alec les avait rejoint et serrait possessivement Bella contre lui. J'entrainais alors Rosalie dans leur direction.

**- Rosalie, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Alice, Bella et son ami Axel**, dis-je une fois arrivé près d'eux. **Et voilà Rosalie ma petite amie,** ajoutais-je en regardant Bella dans les yeux.

**- C'est Alec**, me repris t-il en tenant sa main à Rosalie, **enchanté**.

Nous continuions à discuter quelques minutes avec eux, Alec était en grande conversation avec Rosalie et j'en profitais pour adresser un message silencieux à Bella.

**- Le pacte ce soir**, je savais que même si aucun son n'était sortit elle lirait sur mes lèvres et comprendrait.

Et j'avais raison son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à son homme. Je jubilais, elle avait voulu m'échapper il y a un an, et aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

**- Alice, je vais me rafraichir dans la salle de bain à l'étage,** dit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

**- Mais bien sur Bella fait comme chez toi, **répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle laissa passer plusieurs minutes où nous discutions de tout et de rien avant de reprendre. **Edward, au faite tu te souviens de Mike ? Il est ici, il sera heureux de te revoir, on vous laisse, soyez sage**, ajouta-t-elle à l' intention d'Alec et Rosalie.

Elle m'entraina dans la foule, puis après s'être assuré que ni Alec, ni Rosalie ne nous prêtaient attention, elle m'indiqua la salle de bain où je trouverai Bella. Je montais rapidement impatient de la retrouver.

Elle m'attendait appuyée contre le lavabo, je me jetais immédiatement sur ses lèvres, et nous entrainais dans un baiser passionné. Elle m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, rien qu'un baiser et j'avais l'impression de ne plus être en manque alors que d'habitude cette sensation n'arrivait qu'avec l'orgasme.

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

**- J'avais pas le choix, la preuve.**

**- Tu m'as manqué**, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle ne déboutonna que deux boutons de ma chemise puis la passa par-dessus ma tête pour me l'enlever.

**- Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais toi aussi, tu m'as manqué,** dit-elle en embrassant mon torse, alors qu'elle détachait déjà mon pantalon.

J'avais envie de prendre mon temps, de me rappeler à quel point j'aimais être avec elle et surtout en elle, mais nous n'avions pas le temps, combien de temps faudrait-il à Rosalie avant de comprendre que j'étais en train de la tromper. Sans doute pas plus de quelques minutes, d'ailleurs si elle avait recroisé Alice sans moi elle le savait certainement déjà.

**- Je ne vais pas être tendre avec toi aujourd'hui Bella, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça**. Dis-je en la retournant, elle avait mis une robe et c'était parfait pour moi, j'étais à Miami pour quelques jours donc j'aurais le temps de la déshabiller et la vénérer un autre jour, aujourd'hui, j'allais juste prendre ma dose.

Je relevais sa robe sur ses hanches et enlevait son string que je glissais dans la poche de mon jean avant de le baisser avec mon boxer, je laissais glisser mes doigts sur sa féminité.

**- Putin, t'es trempée Bella. **

**- Pour toi**, gémit-elle alors j'entrais deux doigts en elle tout en caressant son clitoris.

Elle se redressa pour s'appuyer contre moi, laissant tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, nous étions face au miroir et je pouvais voir son visage rougir, alors qu'elle se collait à moi, frottant ses fesses contre mon érection, alors que je pompais en elle.

**- Edward**, gémit-elle.

**- Mmm…**

**- On a pas le temps…, prends moi…, maintenant**, haleta-t-elle.

Je portais alors mes doigts à ma bouche pour la gouter, je les léchais tout en la fixant au travers du miroir, elle étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre.

Je la repositionnais penchée sur le lavabo et la pénétrait d'un coup. Elle poussa un cri, puis s'agrippa alors rebord du meuble alors que je poussais violement en elle, serrant ses hanches entre mes mains. La pièce était emplie de nos gémissement et cri de plaisir et j'étais vraiment heureux que la musique au rez-de-chaussée soit si forte car sinon il est clair que tout le monde nous aurait entendu.

**- Bella… Bébé, j'y suis… presque… viens… viens pour moi**, haletais-je en déplaçant une de mes mains pour caresser son bouton de plaisir.

**- Oui, Edward, comme ça… oui plus fort… j'y suis presque, **gémit-elle.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Je stoppais tout mouvement.

**- Edward, pourquoi tu…,** demanda Bella, avant de suivre mon regard, elle poussa un cri en apercevant Rosalie.

Rosalie s'approcha alors de moi alors que je m'écartais de Bella, elle me gifla sur les deux joues avant de me cracher.

**- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, jamais tu ne changeras, tu sautes toujours sur tout ce qui bouge, mais je pensais qu'au bout d'un an, tu aurais choisi mieux,** dit-elle en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Bella, avant de partir en courant.

Je remontais mon pantalon près à courir après elle. J'étais presque sortit lorsque Bella m'interpella.

**- Tu comptes allez-où comme ça ?** cria-t-elle.

**- La rattraper, Bella, c'est…**

**- Pas avant d'avoir fini ce que tu as commencé, **me coupa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Tu rigoles, Bella…**

**- Je viens de tromper mon petit ami, c'est toi qui a voulu te servir du pacte aujourd'hui, alors il est hors de question que tu te barres sans m'avoir** **fait jouir**. Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau en me poussant à l'intérieure de la pièce et en refermant la porte, elle tourna le verrou avant d'ajouter. **Ça m'a excité que ta petite amie, nous prennes en flague Edward.**

J'étais incapable de dire le moindre mot, depuis un an Rosalie m'avait tenue à l'écart de toutes les filles qui avaient croisées ma route pas une fois j'avais flanché, j'avais revu Bella et voilà je l'avais trompée et en plus elle m'avait grillé. Bella me poussa contre le mur, et redétacha mon pantalon, elle le baissa à nouveau en entrainant mon boxer, elle commença un va et vient sur ma longueur tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

**- Depuis quand Edward Masen a une petite amie **? demanda-t-elle en passant un de ses ongles sur ma veine.

**- Un an**, gémis-je.

**- Et depuis quand es-tu fidèle ? **

**- Un an,** dis-je rejetant ma tête en arrière, la cognant contre le mur alors qu'elle se servait de son autre main pour me caresser les boules.

**- J'ai bien fait de partir, alors…, Edward… ?**

**- Mmmm,** répondis-je les yeux mi-clos.

**- Est-ce que tu vas me prendre contre ce mur ou pas ?**

Je rouvrais les yeux d'un coup et les plongeais dans les yeux, elle était déterminée. J'inversais nos places, la coinçant entre le mur et moi, je passais mes mains sous ses fesses pour la remonter contre moi alors qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon torse. Elle se laissa glisser alors que je guidais ma virilité en elle. J'allais et venais en elle alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mes épaules en criant.

Lorsqu'elle jouit, elle m'entraina immédiatement, avec elle, elle desserra ses jambes et les laissa tomber au sol. Je nous laissais glisser et la pris serrait dans mes bras, profitant des derniers instants qu'il me restait en sa compagnie avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son mec.

_Fin du flash back_

Voilà comment nous nous étions séparé avec Rosalie, je n'avais même pas essayé de la retrouver, lorsque j'étais rentré à l'hôtel, ses affaires n'y étaient plus, je devais passer quelques jours à Miami ça s'était transformé en un mois. J'avais vu Bella presque tous les jours, son mec était un idiot fini, à aucun moment il n'a rien remarqué.

J'étais rentré à New-York pour déménager quelques mois plus tard, j'avais tout plaqué du jour au lendemain pour être près d'elle. J'avais trouvé un boulot de mannequin, rien à voir avec ce que je faisais avant mais peu importe, ça payait bien.

Et voilà, ce soir Alice organisait une fête chez elle, elle avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à ses amis.

*

**

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que j'ai été clair avec ce résumé des 5 ans.

J'attends vos impression, je vais partir sur un chapitre par semaine sur cette fic donc je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain, en attendant j'attends vos impressions.

Au prochain chapitre on rentrera enfin de le vif du sujet, fini le retour en arrière, place à la soirée d'Alice…

Bonne semaine à tous et toutes

Bisous

Julie


	3. L'annonce

Coucou tout le monde,

Nouveau week-end, nouveau chapitre :)

Pas de blabla juste merci pour vos 30 reviews (15 de moins que pour le 1er chap j'espère que cette fic vous plait tjrs), et mises en alerte et favoris.

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

_C&a_ : pervers tu crois ? J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite.

_Sabrina_ : mais non voyons pas du tout, il est pas accro RI-DI-CU-LE :P

_Clochette13_ : merci voilà la soirée

_Marie_ _Alice_ : et non ils sont pas amoureux, voyons quelle idée :P

_PatiewSnow_ : je crois qu'il faut pas chercher à comprendre, je me demande aussi où ça va les mener tous ça.

_Lyndacr_ : désolée, j'aurais aimé te rassurer mais non, je comprends c'est très vache d'Edward de dire et redire qu'elle est pas belle, moi on m'a tjrs dit l'amour rends aveugle et je crois que pour lui ça le rend aveugle dans le mauvais sens (je sais pas si c'est clair ce que je veux dire) et je suis d'accord avec toi, Rosalie et Edward c'est beurk double beurk, presque autant qu'avec Tanya que je considère comme triple beurk :)

_Fraise_ : je sens que je vais te décevoir là. Et je confirme Alice et Jasper ne se connaissent pas, Emmett arrive dans ce chapitre, et Jacob je sais pas si il va intervenir comme Tanya d'ailleurs (je veux pas utiliser les mêmes perso que pour contre attaque pour se mettre entre Edward et Bella)

_Onja_ : merci et contente de te retrouver :) je me demande aussi où ça va aller

*

**

Lorsque j'arrivais chez Alice, je m'aperçu que ce n'était pas la fête à laquelle je m'attendais, c'était un comité réduit, juste ses amis proches, ou plutôt très proches, en faites il n'y avait que son petit ami Matt, qui est le meilleur ami du crétin que est avec Bella, Emmett qui considère Bella comme sa sœur, ils sont amis depuis qu'elle habite ici, une blonde aux yeux bleus que je ne connais pas encore, d'ailleurs si je n'étais pas autant obsédé à l'idée d'être avec seul avec Bella ce soir il est clair que j'aurais tenté quelque chose mais ce n'est que partie remise, si elle est là c'est qu'elle est très proche de l'un d'entre eux, j'espère que c'est pas la petite amie d'Em, le crétin, et enfin Ma Bella.

Je saluais tout le monde et le crétin me présenta la blonde, Kate, sa sœur, je vu à son regard que j'avais plutôt pas intérêt de l'approcher.

Alors ça mon pote tu peux toujours rêver ! Si seulement il savait ce que je fais avec sa petite amie, il deviendrait dingue, je devrais peut-être faire des allusions, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Lorsque je m'approche de Bella pour lui faire la bise, elle me murmure à l'oreille un il faut qu'on parle. Ça sent pas bon, j'espère qu'elle va pas me refaire une crise de conscience et me casser les pieds pour arrêter. Je me rends compte maintenant que je suis de nouveau près d'elle que l'année où elle m'a fuit à vraiment été difficile, Rosalie ne m'a jamais apporté ce que je ressens avec Bella, Alice à une théorie la dessus, d'ailleurs elle a une théorie sur tout, bref, en ce qui concerne Bella elle est persuadée que je suis amoureux d'elle sans même le savoir, RI-DI-CU-LE.

Je sais ce que j'aime avec Bella, le SEXE, si il n'y avait pu eu ce sentiment de bien-être la première fois, il n'y en aurait jamais eu d'autre, elle n'est pas mon type de fille, quoi que aujourd'hui elle est plus mignonne que d'habitude, elle est maquillée légèrement ça fait ressortir ses yeux et elle porte une jolie robe courte, je me demande si elle a prévu le coup sachant que nous allions nous voir, je souris à cette idée.

Alice installe des bouteilles, et des verres sur la table pour l'apéritif, Matt lui arrive derrière avec des amuses-bouches, j'ignore ce qu'elle a à nous annoncer mais j'espère qu'elle va pas se marier, c'est pas que j'aime pas Matt, il est sympa, blond aux yeux gris, il est carrément plus petit que moi avec son mètre soixante quinze, mais quand je les regarde avec Alice elle semble minuscule à coté avec tout petit mètre cinquante-cinq, d'ailleurs lorsque Belle est avec moi c'est pas mieux, c'est même pire, je mesure un mettre quatre vingt dix alors même si elle fait dix centimètres de plus qu'Alice, à coté de moi elle est aussi toute petite, en faite je trouve ça mignon. Inutile d'imaginer la lilliputienne et moi.

Je regarde discrètement la main d'Alice alors qu'elle sert les boissons, non c'est bon pas de bague, en faite je crois que je l'ai toujours imaginée avec Jasper, mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble, ça aurait bien sonné, enfin je devrais plutôt dire ma meilleure amie et mon ex-meilleur ami, car je n'ai pas revu Jasper depuis que j'ai déménagé.

Il a très mal pris la manière dont on a rompu avec Rosalie, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois je me suis même pris son point en pleine face, j'ai pas riposté, je savais que je le méritais, mais j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour là. Si j'avais pas merdé il serait sans doute avec nous aujourd'hui.

**- Edward ? Allo la lune ici la terre,** rigole Alice en me tendant mon verre.

**- Oh désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées**, dis-je en attrapant le verre qu'elle tend toujours.

**- On avait remarqué tu n'as rien dit depuis que t'es arrivé, dis le si on te fait chier**, rigole Emmett.

**- Ah ah ah, très drôle Emmett**, pinçais-je.

Alice se met debout est lève son verre.

**- Alors je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui car j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer, mais je ne suis pas la principale intéressée,** dit-elle en regardant Bella.

Je suis son regard, Bella rougit et boit une gorgée, je la remarque alors, énorme, horrible, j'y crois pas…

**- Je vais organiser un mariage**, crie Alice.

**- Ah bon, mais depuis quand t'es organisatrice de mariage toi ? Tu t'es reconverti et tu m'as rien dit ?** Boude Emmett.

**- Arrête d'être bête voyons, c'est le mariage de Bella et Alec que j'organise.**

**- Oh… quoi ?** il lui a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'Alice vient de lui dire, sans doute le temps que ça descende jusqu'aux pieds, **Tu va te marier** ? dit-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

**- Em, arrête du m'étouffe**, couine Bella. Il la relâche avant de féliciter Alec.

**- Vous avez pas peur de la laisser organiser votre mariage, **Rigola Matt, **on va avoir un lâcher de pigeons c'est sur.**

**- Pas de pigeons, idiot, de colombes**, répond Alice exaspérée.

**- J'vous l'avais dit, **ajoute-t-il avant qu'elle lui donne un coup dans la tête pour le faire taire.

**- Et qui va être ta demoiselle d'honneur** ? demande Kate pleine d'espoir.

**- Bah Alice, voyons**, répond Bella exaspérée. Ces dernières se sourient d'un air entendu, aucun doute lorsque ce sera le tour d'Alice, Bella sera à son tour la demoiselle d'honneur.

**- Et le témoin** ? demande Emmett en regard Bella**. Je te demande pas Alec, je sais que ça sera Matt.**

**- Et bien justement**, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, oh non elle va pas me faire ça, **Edward tu es mon plus ancien ami, alors est-ce que tu veux bien être mon témoin ?** et si elle l'a fait.

- Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot la bouche ouverte, j'y crois pas, elle est vraiment entrain de me demander à moi, son « amant » d'être le témoin de son mariage, impossible, je peux pas faire ça.

**- Bien sur Bella**, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Et merde, c'est pas vrai pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi. Je la regarde se lever, elle vient m'enlacer, et me murmure.

**- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**- C'est rien Bella**, lui répondis-je la gorge nouée. Pourquoi j'ai la gorge nouée moi d'ailleurs ? n'importe quoi.

**- Bon passons à table**, nous dit Alice en sautillant avant de nous entrainer vers la table.

Je suis placé à coté d'Alice et en face de Kate, d'ailleurs, elle ne me lâche pas du regard depuis que je suis installé, elle ne cesse de me faire des sourires.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance vraiment cool, le sujet principal est le mariage à venir bien entendu. J'essaie de participer mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Kate entreprend de me faire la conversation, elle est plutôt direct lorsque je lui dis que je suis célibataire, elle me propose immédiatement de sortir avec elle le lendemain. J'hésite sur ma réponse lorsque Bella me devance.

**- Tu vas passer une excellente soirée avec Ed, et je ne te parle même pas de la nuit.** Lui dit-elle en me faisait un clin d'œil.

Axel se racle la gorge en me lançant un regard noir.

Et oui, mec c'est ta copine, heu fiancée, mais je sais exactement ce qu'elle aime et j'en profite toujours mais ça t'es trop con pour le voir.

**- Je suis chez mon frère donc tu passes me prendre à 19 h ?**

**- Bien sur on fait comme ça,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Bella se lève et commence à débarrasser, Alice l'arrête.

**- Attends Bella, je vais le faire tu es invitée n'oublie pas**, dit-elle en lui prenant les assiettes des mains.

**- Non c'est bon Alice ça ne me dérange pas**, dit Bella en reprenant les assiettes, **et puis Edward va m'aider,** dit-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé, j'entends le crétin marmonner visiblement il est pas content.

Je me lève immédiatement pour l'aider et la suis dans la cuisine. Après avoir posé les assiettes dans l'évier, elle retourne fermer la porte.

**- Ici, t'es sérieuse Bella ?** demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle en souriant.

**- Arrête d'être bête Edward, je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler pas me servir du pacte**, dit-elle en soupirant.

**- Moi, je compte m'en servir**, dis-je déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle me repousse en s'éloignant de moi.

**- Edward, je sais ce que tu veux mais avant on doit parler d'un truc.**

**- J'espère que tu vas pas me faire le coup du « je vais me marier alors je veux arrêter ».**

**- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je voudrais pouvoir faire ça, mais je sais que je vais devoir continuer d'honorer se stupide pacte, tu ne me laisseras pas juste arrêter.**

**- Vrai, d'ailleurs je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est revenu me voir pour me le faire signer**, dis-je avec un sourire en repensant à cette merveilleuse journée.

**- Me le rappelle pas**, grimaça-t-elle.

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?** demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour déposer des baisers dans son cou.

**- On veut un bébé**, balança-t-elle tout à coup.

**- Quoi** ? dis-je en me reculant.

**- On a décidé d'avoir un enfant Edward, on est ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant, tu devais bien te douter que ça allait arriver. **

**- Ouais… enfin non, j'y avais pas pensé,** dis-je en m'appuyant contre le frigo les mains dans mes poches. Ok ils veulent un enfant mais je vois pas le rapport avec moi, pourquoi elle me dit ça ? à moi ? C'est pas moi qui vais lui demandé de m'en donné un… **Mais où es le rapport avec moi ?**

**- J'ai pas envie d'avoir un doute sur le père de mon enfant, Edward.**

**- Oh !**

**- Et oui, si tu veux continuer ton stupide pacte tu vas devoir prendre l'habitude de te protéger et si ma futur grossesse ne se passe pas super bien tu devras mettre tes envies de coté jusqu'à la naissance,** me dit-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

**- Tu peux pas me demander ça.**

**- Edward c'est d'un bébé dont on parle, le mien alors tu patienteras et c'est** **tout**, me dit-elle.

**- Oh je parlais pas de ça, mais pourquoi tu veux avoir des problèmes y'a pas de raison, non je parlais de nous protéger, tu es la seule Bella, et je veux pas perdre ça.**

**- Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque d'être le père de mon enfant** ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Merde j'avais pas pensé à ça, mais après tout si ça arrivait personne n'en saura jamais rien, le crétin déclarera le gosse et pensera que c'est le sien, alors je m'en fiche j'aurais rien a voir avec ce gamin. Ca sera celui de Bella et son stupide mari, pas le mien quoi qu'il arrive.

**- Je m'en fiche, ça sera son gamin et même si en faite c'est le mien personne n'en saura jamais rien. **

**- Oh oui, c'est sur si il a des yeux vert et des cheveux cuivrés personne ne se doutera de rien ! T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès pour m'emmerder Edward ?** se mit-elle a crier.

**- Tout le monde sait que les bébés ont les yeux bleus à la naissance, le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive ça sera trop tard, et il sera trop attaché pour…**

**- Tout va bien, mon cœur ?** demanda l'abruti en s'approchant de Bella et en me fusillant du regard.

**- Oui bien sur pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant, me faisant détourner le regard.

**- On t'a entendu crier alors…**

**- T'en fait pas Edward me faisait juste une mauvaise blague à propos de son rôle de témoin**, dit-elle avec un sourire, visiblement elle maitrisait parfaitement l'art du mensonge.

**- Oh d'accord**, répondit-il septique.

**- On vous rejoint tout de suite.**

**- Bien**, souffla-t-il en retournant dans le salon, non sans m'avoir à nouveau gratifié d'un nouveau regard noir.

Bella referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers moi.

**- Je ne plaisantais pas Bella, je ne me suis jamais protégé avec toi et ça ne va pas changer, si tu tombes enceinte ça sera lui le père quoi qu'il arrive. **

**- Tu… Je…,** elle souffla et repris, **tu imagines ce que tu me demandes Edward ? Je lui mens depuis un an maintenant, et je lui avais déjà mentis par le passé, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, c'est… réfléchi tu veux vraiment avoir le doute d'avoir un enfant ? moi je ne peux pas désolée.**

Elle se tourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais je la rattrapais rapidement, et la plaquait contre celle-ci. Elle était coincée entre mon corps et cette porte, au moins personne ne pourra entrer, totalement à ma merci.

**- J'ai envie de toi Bells**, dis-je caressant sa nuque alors mon autre main était posée sur sa hanche.

**- Edward…,** souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

**- Tu as arrêté la pilule depuis quand ?** murmurais-je.

**- Ça va faire trois semaines,** dit-elle sur le même ton.

Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres lorsque la poignée bougea et qu'un coup fut donné dans la porte.

**- Edward, laisse moi entrer immédiatement**, gronda Alice.

Je soupirais en posant mon front contre celui de Bella puis fermait brièvement les yeux avant de nous écarter de la porte.

Alice entra en trombe.

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous les deux enfermé la dedans ?** Elle jeta un regard vers moi avant de chuchoter. **Tu plantes ta tente ? **

Bella baissa les yeux totalement abordée par le carrelage alors que je regard Alice en lui souriant innocemment.

**- Franchement**, reprit-elle, **il est temps d'arrêter ça Edward, tu peux pas sauter sur Bella chaque fois que tu en as envie, elle va se marier, tu imagines si Alec l'apprend, tu veux vraiment être responsable du malheur de Bella ?**

**- Alice personne n'a jamais rien su et ça va continuer comme ça arrête de t'en faire.** Dis-je en sortant de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres.

Mais au dernier moment je me dirigeais finalement vers la porte pour aller prendre l'air ; j'allais devoir attendre avant d'avoir ma dose de Bella alors j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Bella qui allait épouser Axel et qui voulait un enfant avec lui. Et si elle tombait enceinte de moi finalement, est ce que je resterais dans l'ombre ignorant mon propre enfant si l'on s'en apercevait, je soufflais ne sachant quoi faire. Qu'est ce que je ferais si il a mes yeux ou mes cheveux, mon nez ou ma bouche, ou mon sourire, ma marque de fabrique. Est-ce que je pourrais laisser cette partie de Bella et moi à ce type.

J'observais les étoiles depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon dos, je pensais immédiatement à Bella mais réalisait vite que ce n'était pas elle. Je me tournais alors pour découvrir Kate.

- **Tu te caches** ? demanda-t-elle en me caressant le dos.

**- Non, je prends l'air c'est tout**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire, ce sourire que j'imaginais il y a quelques instants sur les lèvres de l'enfant de Bella.

**- Alors tu m'emmène où demain ? **

**- J'en sais rien…,** il faut dire que j'y avais pas réfléchi j'avais plutôt oublié, **qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?**

**- Un resto pourrait être bien mais il y a trop de monde, alors un ciné, ça me parait pas mal.**

**- C'est vrai que les salles de cinéma sont généralement vide**, rigolais-je.

**- Non mais elles sont plongées dans le noir**, me dit-elle suggestive.

Je rigolais alors qu'elle me prit la main pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur.

**- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt**, dit Emmett visiblement impatient de passer au dessert.

Alice écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma main dans la sienne. J'entendis Axel, souffler fortement avant de se lever et de sortir précipitamment en claquant la porte.

**- Ba il lui arrive quoi** ? demanda Emmett en relevant la tête de son assiette.

Bella se leva pour le rejoindre lorsque Matt l'arrêta et sortit rejoindre son pote.

**- T'en fait pas, il est un peu trop protecteur quand il s'agit de moi**, me dit Kate en secouant nos mains.

Je jetais un coup d'œil a Bella qui nous regardait en souriant. Merde

*

**

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Voilà enfin l'annonce certaine avait trouvé… Alors que va faire notre Edward national à votre avis ?

Oh et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les donner vous savez que j'adore ça :D

Je vois dis au week-end prochain pour la suite.

Bisous

Julie


	4. Rendezvous

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à vous remerciez toutes et tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et tout, je suis totalement accro :)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_C&a_ : merci je suis contente que ça te plaise, Edward va-t-il coucher avec Kate ? ça c'est une bonne question, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire

_Fraise_ : merci beaucoup, pour le mariage, l'avenir nous le dira mais tant qu'elle a pas dit oui rien n'est fait. Et il est fort possible qu'il revendique sa paternité si il s'avérait être le père.

_Onja_ : Bella aime alec c'est pour ça qu'elle veut un bébé avec lui, Edward et Kate c'est aussi beurk qu'Edward et Rosalie et pourtant je l'ai fait alors… Et Kate est la sœur d'Alec et vu qu'il n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout Edward c'est pour ça qu'il réagit mal

_Lyndacr_ : oui je sais je suis dure sur ce coup là mais bon, tout n'est jamais rose avec moi, si tu veux vraiment savoir si ils finiront ensemble, dis le moi, je t'enverrai un MP sur le forum (faut garder le suspense quand même), pour le POV de Bella c'est pas prévue pour le moment, j'aime bien le fait qu'on sache pas trop ce qu'elle pense de tout ça.

_Anill_ : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire

*

**

La soirée d'hier ne s'était pas passée comme prévue, l'autre bouffon m'avait soulé avec sa sœur, il pense que je ne suis pas un mec pour sa sœur, et lui il croit qu'il est bien pour Bella peut-être ?

Bella a de son coté tout fait pour me caser avec sa belle-sœur, si elle croit que j'ai pas compris son manège elle se fourre de doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude.

_« Allez Edward sort avec Kate comme ça tu seras trop occupé avec elle pour te soucier de moi, et je vais pouvoir tomber enceinte sans avoir de doute. »_

Si c'est ce qu'elle croit elle a tout faux, je vais pas la lâcher, ça lui apprendra à épouser l'autre minable et à vouloir un gosse avec lui.

Bon je sais je suis exécrable aujourd'hui mais ça aussi c'est ça faute, elle est partie juste après le dessert résultat pas de sexe, moi qui attendait ma dose avec impatience je suis obligé d'attendre, bon plus très longtemps puisqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle venait à 14h et qu'il est 13h45, mais là je suis vraiment en manque, même la rouquine avec qui j'ai passé ma fin de soirée n'a pas changé ça, pfff.

J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage, je passe mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si elle arrive. C'est pas possible d'être aussi dépendant d'une fille.

Enfin, une voiture, sa voiture, je souris en la regardant descendre, elle a troquée son antique camionnette contre une petite mini, rouge, y a que ça qui n'a pas changé. Elle se dirige tranquillement vers la porte, je l'ouvre avant même qu'elle ait frappé et la tire immédiatement à l'intérieur pour la plaquer contre la porte que je viens de claquer.

Je me jette immédiatement sur ses lèvres, je sais que je devrais être tendre mais impossible, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de forcer l'accès de sa bouche. Elle gémit sous mes assauts en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me coller encore plus à elle.

Je fini par me détacher de ses lèvres la laissant haletante pour déplacer mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour remonter vers son oreille afin de lui mordiller le lobe.

Je souris de nouveau en l'entendant gémir, et lui murmure.

- **Je peux plus attendre d'être en toi, Bella.**

A peine mes mots prononcés, je sentis ses mains descendre entre nous afin de m'enlever mon pantalon, je reprenais de nouveau ses lèvres tout en enlevant tant bien que mal mes chaussures, je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai mis d'ailleurs, je savais comment ça allait se passer, j'aurais mieux fait de rester pieds nus, ou même nu tout court.

Elle fit descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un même mouvement, et je m'en débarrassais en les repoussant plus loin avec mes pieds.

Bella s'appuya sur mes épaules sans relâcher mes lèvres, je compris ses intentions et plaçait mes mains sous ses fesses pour l'aider à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille, elle commença à se frotter à moi et je pu sentir à quel point elle était humide pour moi, malgré son sous-vêtement.

Je remontais sa robe sur sa taille et arrachait son string avant le balancer dans la pièce. Je me plaçais à son entrée en la coinçant entre moi et la porte et la pénétrait d'un coup. J'adoptais immédiatement un rythme soutenu, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui donc je me promettais d'être plus lent et doux plus tard.

Bella s'accrochait à moi en criant, elle était à bout de souffle.

- **Ed…ward**, gémit-elle, **tu n'as…pas…**

- **Quoi ma Bella** ? Grognais-je en lui mordillant le cou.

- **Protégé…**

- **Hum… tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?**

- **je veux pas douter, Edward, s'il te plait**.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter et encore moins de me protéger, je sentais cette sensation de bien être grandir en moi et je n'avais pas envie d'y renoncer, pas s'y prêt. Alors je descendais ma main entre nous pour caresser son clitoris.

- **Oh oui Edward,** cria-t-elle, **oui… t'arrête pas… je vais, je, je…**

Gagné

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, je la sentais se resserrer autour de moi, elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos et étouffa ses cris en me mordant violement l'épaule. Le mélange entre la douleur et le plaisir me firent venir immédiatement, me faisant me déverser en elle en long jet.

Après de longues minutes à reprendre notre souffle je m'écartais légèrement pour la regarder, elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon entre mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi et montait jusqu'à ma chambre pour l'allonger dans le lit.

Je m'allongeais près d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

- **Tu as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?** dit-elle avec un sourire.

- **J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas te mentir**, dis-je en soupirant.

- **Et si mon enfant est le tien ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?** murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? ça sera ton enfant et celui d'Axel, pas le mien.**

- **C'est Alec Edward, fais un effort pour au moins te souvenir de son prénom, je te rappelle qu'en tant que témoin tu vas devoir faire un petit discours à notre** **mariage, j'apprécierai vraiment que tu ne te trompes pas de prénom.**

- **Alec, Axel c'est pareil, on s'en fout**, dis-je en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'amener contre moi.

- **Tu te rends compte que dans quelques mois je serais mariée ? **

- **Et alors je te demande pas de m'être fidèle, juste de continuer comme ça. **Dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Je passais mes mains sur sa taille et remontait sa robe afin de lui enlever. Je m'écartais d'elle pour la passer au dessus de sa tête et la balancer dans la chambre. Je souriais en constatant qu'elle était désormais nue devant moi. Je prenais sa poitrine en coupe puis caressais tendrement ses seins avant d'y joindre mes lèvres et ma langue pour les taquiner.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit afin de profiter pleinement de la caresse, j'alternais sur sa poitrine, utilisant tantôt mes mains, tantôt ma bouche. Puis je descendais lentement sur son ventre, l'embrassant tendrement.

Sa peau était vraiment très douce et j'adorais là voir frissonner sous moi. Je prenais mon temps pour rejoindre son centre, j'aimais la sentir impatiente, alors qu'elle levait ses hanches contre moi pour me presser. Je rigolais contre son ventre.

- **Patience, Bella**.

- **Edward, s'il te plait, plus**.

- **Je croyais que je te dégoutais et que tu voulais à tout pris arrêter de me voir, **la taquinais-je.

- **C'est ce que je veux, mais quand tu me tortures comme ça, je veux juste que tu t'occupes de moi,** gémit-elle alors que je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres intimes.

Elle posa sa main sur ma tête pour la presser contre elle, afin d'approfondir ma caresse. Je m'écartais d'elle et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- **Bella soit sage, sinon j'arrête**, lui dis-je sérieusement.

- **Tu en es incapable**, pouffa-t-elle.

- **C'est ce que tu crois**, dis-je en me relevant et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- **Edward, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- **Et bien je vais me préparer et il faut que je sois en forme pour satisfaire Kate ce soir.**

Elle me jeta un regard noir alors que je jubilais intérieurement. Elle a voulu jouer à me caser avec elle alors on va être deux à jouer.

- **Un problème ?** demandais-je. En lui faisant un sourire.

- **Non aucun, je vais aller rejoindre mon fiancé, il s'aura sans doute mieux me satisfaire que toi,** grinça-t-elle.

Bordel cette fille va me rendre dingue.

Je faisais immédiatement demi-tour et sautait sur le lit pour reprendre possession de sa féminité, je la repoussais pour qu'elle s'allonge. J'entrais immédiatement deux doigts en elle et commençais à la pomper et mordillais son bouton de plaisir. Elle se mit immédiatement à gémir.

- **Oui Edward, c'est bon… vas-y comme ça.**

- **Ton Axel, te fait gémir comme ça ?** murmurais-je contre elle.

- **Oui…**, cria-t-elle alors que je caressais son clitoris du bout de la langue en le suçotant.

- **Vraiment ?** grognais-je.

- **Edward, oui.**

Je courbais mes doigts afin de toucher son point G à chaque pénétration.

- **Il te fait vraiment autant de bien que moi ?**

- **Oui… non**, elle secouait sa tête de gauche à droite et se resserrait sur mes doigts. Elle planta ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et les tira en criant sa jouissance.

Je lapais son jus jusqu'à la dernière goute et remontais vers ses lèvres afin qu'elle se goute sur mes lèvres. Je m'écartais rapidement d'elle.

- **J'attends Bells.**

- **Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle confuse.

- **Axel**, soupirais-je.

- **Quel importance Edward**, dit elle en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je la repoussais, en la dévisageant, je n'aimais pas qu'elle se dérobe et elle le savait.

- **Si je ne prenais pas de plaisir avec lui je ne serais pas sur le point de l'épouser**, soupira-t-elle.

- **Il t'en donne plus que moi ?** demandais-je, je ne pouvais pas y croire, ce mec avait l'air d'un vrai bouffon comme pourrait-il être plus doué que moi.

- **Il me fait l'amour Edward,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- **Et moi je fais quoi du tricot ?**

- **Edward, ça n'a rien à voir, toi tu me baises.**

- **Je te fais l'amour**, criais-je.

- **Ah oui, tu me prends si fort contre une porte que j'en ai des bleus dans le dos, et tu appelles ça faire l'amour ?**

- **Je…, je suis pas toujours brusque**, pourquoi cette affirmation ressemblait plus à une question.

- **Non, mais le plus souvent si, je m'en plains pas Edward, c'est comme ça entre nous mais la plus part du temps tu me baises alors qu'Alec me fait l'amour, à chaque fois**, dit-elle en fixant le plafond.

- **Je peux te faire l'amour si c'est ce que tu veux, je pourrais être tendre, mais je croyais que tu aimais…**

- **J'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas Edward, mais je trompe mon fiancé, ça devient dur pour ma conscience, je n'ai pas le choix Edward, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, il n'y a aucun avenir entre nous, je veux dire à part le sexe, il y a des moments où je veux le quitter pour arrêter d'être infidèle mais ça m'avancerait à quoi ? Tu m'appellerais toujours une fois par mois et le reste du temps je serais seule…**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, bien entendu elle avait raison, si elle le quittait rien ne changerait, je continuerais à l'appeler quand le manque se ferait sentir, le reste du temps, je continuerais à changer de conquête tous les jours. Peut-être qu'elle recommencerait à m'appeler, mais rien de plus. Je n'étais pas prêt pour me remettre en couple, que ce soit avec elle ou une autre.

Je la vis se redresser, je la rattrapais par le poignet.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

- **J'y vais, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors…,** dit-elle au haussant les épaules.

- **Laisses-moi te faire l'amour avant que tu partes.**

- **Je rêve où tu me demandes mon avis**. Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- **Ouais**, dis-je en la relâchant et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux**. Tu peux dire non je t'en voudrais pas.**

- **Ca demande réflexion, Edward le plus grand baiser qui veut me faire l'amour… Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit qu'il faut des sentiments pour faire l'amour**, railla-t-elle.

- **J'ai des sentiments et tu le sais**, dis-je en l'attirant vers moi, **c'est pas de l'amour mais je t'aime à ma manière**, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- **Montres-moi alors**, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je la rallongeais sous moi et embrassait son visage, elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et se frotta contre moi.

Je capturais ses lèvres et me présentais à son entrée, je la pénétrais lentement, millimètre par millimètre, ressortant pour mieux rerentrer. J'avais décidé de lui faire l'amour alors je prenais mon temps je caressais délicatement sa peau, et continuais à l'embrasser.

Elle arriva lentement à son paroxysme et je me retenais pour jouir avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle vint enfin, je la suivis immédiatement puis me laissait tomber contre elle.

- **Merci**, murmura-t-elle contre mes cheveux.

Je relevais la tête, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle me remerciait.

- **De m'avoir traitée autrement que comme un objet,** ajouta-t-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous restions enlacés encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur ma table de nuit 17h30, comment l'après-midi pouvait être passée aussi vite.

- **Je vais y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure**, dit-elle en attrapant sa robe.

- **Ouais c'est ça**, murmurais-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la passer. **Tu veux pas prendre une douche, avant de partir ?**

- **T'en a pas eu assez ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- **J'avais pas l'intention de la prendre avec toi mais si tu m'invites je dis pas non**, dis-je en rigolant.

- **C'est gentil mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, on se voit tout à l'heure**, dit-elle en revenant vers moi après avoir remis sa robe, elle pressa brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes et sortie.

Je restais allongé sur mon lit en repensant à nos conversations, elle avait l'impression que je la prenais pour un objet comme quoi ? une poupée gonflable ? Merde, j'ai jamais voulu lui faire ressentir ça, je sais que je suis un salaud mais je pensais pas à ce point.

J'étais heureux de lui avoir montré que je pouvais être tendre et pas le conard qui l'appelait juste pour la baiser.

Lorsque je regardais à nouveau l'heure il était déjà 18H15, il me restait 45 minutes pour me préparer et aller chercher Kate, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer la soirée avec elle, mais je m'étais engagé alors.

Je sautais sous la douche et m'habillais avec un jean et un tee-shirt, je me rappelais juste avant de partir que nous devions aller au ciné, je me dirigeais donc vers mon ordinateur pour regarder ce qu'il y avait ce soir.

Je remarquais alors que le string que Bella portait était posé dessus avec un mot.

_« La prochaine fois, soit un peu soigneux ou sinon fait en sorte de pouvoir le remplacer. B »_

Je souriais en le rangeant dans le tiroir du bureau, et notait dans un coin de ma tête d'aller lui acheter de nouveau sous-vêtement avant notre prochain rendez-vous.

Je regardais rapidement les films à l'affiche et constatait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, en même temps, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une séance de pelotage dans une salle obscure. Je décidais donc de l'emmener au restaurant et ensuite je l'a raccompagnerai chez elle.

J'étais en retard, il était 19h15 passé lorsque je frappais chez Axel. Kate m'ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Elle portait une micro-robe rose pale, tellement moulante, que j'étais certain qu'elle ne portait que ça.

Définitivement prête pour se faire prendre dans cette salle de ciné.

Dommage pour toi ma grande, j'ai changé le programme.

*

**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Le prochain en fin de semaine prochaine :)

J'attends vos impressions, que pensez-vous de ces petites discutions ? Et Edward et Bella ? J'ai l'impression que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup la petite Bella.

Bon week-end,

Bisous

Julie


	5. Mariage

Coucou tout le monde,

Bon je sais je suis encore en retard mais bon j'ai de bonne excuse cette fois mais j'y reviendrais après le chapitre.

Je vous embête pas plus, je vous remercie juste pour toutes vos reviews et mise en alerte et favoris.

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

_C&a_ : je suis désolé une semaine c'est long mais en plus j'en rajoute, je suis sur que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre

_Fraise_ : je crois que ce chapitre va répondre à une partie de tes questions, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, j'écris au fur et à mesure :)

_Onja_ : et bien tu l'aimes beaucoup là Ed mdr, tu vas sans doute apprécier ce que j'ai prévu dans ce chapitre

_Anill_ : tu as parfaitement raison, ils n'ont pas conscience de leur sentiments

_Twilight-poison_ : je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi au sujet d'Edward, et oui j'ai vu la bande annonce d'éclipse, et je suis vraiment vraiment impatiente, juillet me parait vraiment trop loin mais bon je me console demain je cours acheter new moon ;). Au faite, c'est toi qui écris une fic sur skyblog, du même nom que ton pseudo ? Si c'est toi je dois te dire que j'adore ton histoire mais est ce qu'il va y avoir la suite ??

_Lyndacr_ : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire, je sais que tu seras là jusqu'au bout maintenant que tu en sais plus lol

*

**

Les semaines étaient passées, se transformant en mois. Mes rendez-vous avec Bella s'étaient rapprochés, je n'avais cessé de l'appeler.

Après le rendez-vous avec Kate, elle avait pensé qu'une histoire allait se mettre en place et que je là délaisserais mais non au contraire.

J'avais emmené sa future belle-sœur au resto. Elle avait été déçue pour le ciné puis avait essayé de me chauffer pendant tout le repas, elle n'avait cessé de me caresser tantôt avec ses mains, tantôt avec ses pieds et souvent les deux en même temps, je l'avais gentiment repoussée à chaque fois.

Cette fille était une vrai pipelette faisant la conversation pour nous deux. Je n'avais pas écouté grand-chose de son babillage, j'avais passé la soirée perdu dans mes pensées à me demander si Alice n'avait pas raison au sujet de Bella.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait l'impression que je la traitais comme une poupée gonflable, j'avais voulu lui montrer que je pouvais lui faire l'amour tendrement. Je lui avais même laissé le choix, pour la première fois en 5 ans, je lui avais laissé le choix, elle avait accepté.

Lorsque j'avais raccompagné Kate, je lui avais fait un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de partir, la laissant dans l'attente de plus.

Ce soir là, je m'étais promis de traiter Bella avec plus de respect, j'avais considérablement ralentit mes conquêtes d'un soir et l'avait appelée beaucoup plus souvent, j'étais passé d'une fois par mois à plusieurs fois par semaine. Lorsqu'elle m'avait fait la remarque je lui avais dit que je voulais avoir des réserves d'elle pendant le mois où elle serait partie en voyage de noce.

Bien sur elle avait été septique sur ma réponse, on se voyait une fois par mois depuis un an alors en quoi un mois d'absence aurait changé quelques choses ? On se serait vu avant son départ et à son retour, à quelques jours près ça aurait fait un mois.

La réalité était que pour honorer ma promesse avec moi-même, il fallait que je la vois plus souvent pour ne pas devenir dingue et me laisser emporter lorsqu'elle vibrait sous mes doigts.

Les mois avaient passés comme ça, rythmés par mes rendez-vous avec Bella, chaque fois elle ne manquait pas de me dire à quel point Alice la rendait dingue avec la préparation du mariage, c'était sans doute une manière détourner de me dire que bientôt elle ne serait plus libre.

Mais elle m'avait tout de même avoué une fois qu'elle était heureuse de me voir plus souvent, ça lui permettait de s'évader et de ne plus penser à tous ses problèmes. Lorsque je m'étais étonnée des problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir elle m'avait simplement dit qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte.

Je n'avais pas approfondis le sujet, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me remette sur le tapis le coup de me protéger pour qu'elle puisse être certaine de tomber enceinte de son bouffon.

Ah Axel, s'il n'avait pas été aussi idiot, j'aurais pensé qu'il savait que je faisais l'amour à sa fiancée sans doute plus souvent que lui, lorsqu'on se croisait chez Alice ou chez eux il ne cessait de me lancer des regards noirs. Ou alors c'est à cause de sa sœur, mais non je crois qu'il se réjouit que ne l'ai pas baisée et que je n'ai jamais donné suite à ses appels. Il était devenu encore plus possessif avec Bella lorsque je me trouvais à proximité, la collant sans cesse, la tenant possessivement par la taille.

C'était risible, comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

Et voilà les semaines étaient passées et j'étais en train de refermer la porte de la petite loge où Bella se préparait pour son mariage, lorsque j'avais demandé à Alice comment elle allait sa réponse avait été stressée, j'avais pris ça pour une invitation, et l'avait suivit jusqu'à la loge.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Bella et Alice, j'avais demandé à celle-ci de nous laisser seuls, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en me rappelant que Bella était en train de se préparer pour dire oui pour l'éternité à l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'il était temps que je tourne la page. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à Bella qui avait rougit et baissé la tête.

J'avais poussé Alice vers la porte et l'avait fermée à clé derrière elle. Je l'avais entendu crier à travers la porte qu'elle me le ferait payer si j'abimais son travail. J'avais souris et m'étais approché de Bella, elle avait aussi essayé de me dissuader, en me disant que je ne pouvais pas faire, que nous étions dans une église et qu'elle allait se marier, je lui avais simplement répondu que j'allais simplement l'aider à se détendre.

Je l'avais poussée pour qu'elle s'adosse à une table et m'étais alors mis à genoux devant elle puis était passé sous sa robe, lorsque j'avais aperçu la jantière, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de jouer avec mes dents dessus, la faisant haleter. Puis j'étais lentement remonté vers sa féminité, le porte jarretelle m'avait rendu plus dur que je ne l'étais mais je m'étais promis de m'occuper d'elle et de laisser mon plaisir de coté pour une fois.

J'avais passé ma langue à plusieurs reprises sur sa féminité recouverte d'un string bleu en dentelle, puis avait mordillé son clitoris au travers du tissu. J'avais alors entendu des bruits comme si elle avait cogné quelque chose, et j'avais alors compris qu'elle se retenait à la table. Je m'étais occupé d'elle avec ma langue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me suppliant de ne pas arrêter et de lui en donner plus, j'avais alors joint mes doigts à la partie, elle avait jouis rapidement en criant mon prénom et combien elle aimait que je m'occupe d'elle comme ça.

J'avais alors continué de la lécher, récoltant tout son jus, j'avais ensuite replacé son sous-vêtement et après avoir embrassé ses cuisses et une dernière fois son intimité, j'étais ressorti de ma cachette pour lui demander de me nettoyer les doigts. Elle ne s'était pas faite prié et les avait pris dans sa bouche les léchant sensuellement, envoyant des décharges de bonheur dans mon sexe gonflé.

Mais rapidement elle les avait relâchés me disant avec une moue qu'elle préfèrerait se gouter dans ma bouche. Un baiser passionné s'en était suivi mais nous avions été interrompus par la porte. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir et je me félicitais pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de la fermer à clé.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais derrière cette porte, devant Kate.

- **Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Bonjour Kate**, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je suis venue voir comment allait mon amie, ajoutais-je pour répondre à sa question.

- **Oui, bonjour**, bafouilla-t-elle. **Heu, comment va-t-elle ?**

- **Elle était stressée mais je crois que j'ai réglé le problème**, dis-je avec un sourire, **tu m'excuses, je dois aller regagner ma place de témoin**, ajoutais-je avant de m'éloigner.

Lorsque je regagnais ma place devant l'autel, du coté de Bella, je croisais le regard haineux d'Alex.

La musique retenti et Alice fit son entrée au bras de Matt, elle se plaça près de moi et me murmura.

- **Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle est complètement stone**.

Je rigolais et reportais mon attention sur l'entrée alors que la marche nuptiale retentissait.

Bella apparu et j'aurais juré voir un ange, je l'avais vu dans sa robe et elle était magnifique mais depuis Alice l'avait coiffée mettant de petit diamant et des roses blanches dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en cascade, sa robe blanche la subliminait, elle avait un léger maquillage mettant en valeur ses yeux.

J'avais souvent dit qu'elle n'était pas très belle et aujourd'hui je regrettais d'avoir osé penser une chose pareil, Bella était la plus belle femme qu'il m'est été donné de voir, il fallait qu'elle apparaisse devant moi en robe de mariée, prête à épouser son crétin pour que je le remarque.

Elle commença son avancé au bras de son père et je m'imaginais alors que c'était à moi qu'il l'amenait pour la faire mienne à jamais.

_Houston, on a un problème, tu délires là…_

_Quoi ? Elle est magnifique !_

_Oh oui je dis pas le contraire, mais t'es en train d'imaginer que c'est toi qui va l'épouser ? T'as pris un coup de chaud non ?_

_Je… Merde… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

_T'es peut-être juste en train de te rendre compte que si tu peux pas te passer d'elle c'est parce que tu l'aimes !_

_Tu débloques_

_Dis celui qui s'imaginait lui dire « oui » il y a 30 secondes._

Je sortais de mon monologue interne et remarquait alors que Bella était arrivée près de nous, sa main était désormais posée sur le bras d'Axel.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux essayant de me reprendre, cette révélation venait de me foutre un sacré coup, dire qu'Alice avait raison depuis le début, j'entendais déjà son « je te l'avais bien dit », je souriais à cette pensée.

- **Nous** **sommes réuni ce jour pour célébrer l'union de Bella et Alec, si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.**

_C'est le moment là non ?_

_Tu rigoles, je peux pas lui faire ça, regardes-là elle a l'air tellement heureuse_

_Et tu vas faire quoi continuer de faire l'amour de temps en temps avec elle maintenant que tu sais que tu l'aimes et qu'elle va être mariée à un autre ?_

_Non je vais rompre le pacte, de toutes façon elle n'attend que ça._

_Oh !_

- **Alec Léonard Volturi, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella, Marie Swan ici présente, jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**

Axel porta son regard sur Bella qui lui sourit tendrement, puis sur moi me lançant un regard glacial avant de le reporter brièvement sur Bella puis sur le prêtre.

- **Non !**

*

**

Et voilà pour un tout petit chapitre de transition, à partir de maintenant tout va changer.

N'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et surtout pourquoi Alec a-t-il dit non ???

Pour en revenir à mon retard, j'ai participé à un concours sur le forum Love-lemon, d'où l'OS « Une épouse inattendue » pour celle qui m'ont posé la question il y aura une suite, mais je veux déjà finir « Contre attaque »

Ensuite, et c'est pas une nouvelle, je déteste Tanya, vous aussi je le sais c'est pas la peine de vous cacher derrière vos écrans je vous vois, donc je me suis associée à _**Maielle, willowme et bichou85. **_Nous formons le gang anti-Tanya, nous avons commencé à écrire des OS mettant en scène la bonde détestée de nous toutes. Le but, l'humilier, la ridiculiser et la faire passer pour ce qu'elle est : une idiote, superficielle et prétentieuse. N'hésitez pas à venir nous lire sur notre compte commun : s/5837400/1/

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et merci encore de votre fidélité.

Bisous

Julie


	6. Discutions

Coucou tous le monde me revoilà !

Les réponses à vos questions sur le « NON » d'Alec sont là.

**Je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai besoin de vous.**

Et puis aussi un grand merci pour vos 42 reviews, mises en alerte et tout.

Réponses aux-non inscrites :

_C&a_ : et oui elle peut pas être moche c'est Bella, Ed est juste aveugle parfois (souvent), malgré tout c'est difficile de voir l'homme qu'elle aime refuser de l'épouser. Merci beaucoup

_Samarcande_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes fan lol, même salaud on aime quand même Ed ;)

_Twilight_ _poison_ : si un jour tu reprends n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir :)

_Anill_ : Et oui c'est des petits coquins ces deux là. Pas la peine de l'emmener il va la laisser ;)

_Onja_ : Et oui Alec est pas si aveugle, la réponse est ici :) C'est vrai j'ai le chic pour transformer un jour parfait en cauchemar

_Fraise_ : Pourquoi avoir attendu et bien voilà la réponse bisous

_Lilia68_ : Et oui dommage pour Bella mais bon c'est pas grave. Chauffer, peut-être pas tant que ça, faut pas oublier que c'est Alec lol

*

**

Je l'observais incrédule, il venait réellement de dire non ?? Les murmures commençaient à s'élever dans l'église et Bella commençait à pleurer doucement.

- **Désolé**, murmura-t-il à Bella, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. **Je suis désolé, il y a quelques minutes je pensais encore dire « oui » mais là… c'est… je ne peux pas, désoler. J'aime Bella, du plus profond de mon cœur mais je te ne peux pas l'épouser aujourd'hui. Nous avons des choses à régler avant.**

**- Mais…,** le reste de la réplique que Bella fut étouffé dans un sanglot.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire s'accrochant à ma chemise en murmurant des pourquoi.

Il vint vers nous et passa sa main dans le dos de Bella en signe de réconfort.

- **Bella, je t'aime mais il faut qu'on parle, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça**, déclara-t-il.

**- Mais je suis…, **

Il ne l'a laissa pas continuer.

**- Je sais, bébé, je sais, Matt, tu peux d'occuper d'elle ? Je dois parler avec Edward**, déclara-t-il calmement.

Bella releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux alors que Matt l'entrainait à l'écart vers Alice. Je restais planté là ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait me parler, il ne pouvait pas s'avoir, c'était impossible.

**- Mon père, je suis désolé**, il commença à s'avancer vers la sortie, **vous pouvez vous rendre à la réception si vous le souhaitez**, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée.

Arrivé aux portes de l'église, il se retourna et me fit signe de le suivre. Je me tournais vers Bella qui était en pleures dans les bras d'Alice. Celle-ci me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement, « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et me dirigeait à mon tour vers la sortie.

Les regards se tournaient vers moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Il m'attendait appuyer contre ma voiture.

- **Tu m'excuses, mais je devais repartir avec la limousine donc tu vas devoir conduire**. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je soupirais et déverrouillais ma voiture, il s'installa immédiatement sur le siège passager alors que je faisais le tour pour m'installer au volant.

- **Où va-t-on ?** demandais-je.

**- J'ai besoin d'un verre après toutes ses émotions**, déclara-t-il en observant les invités sortir de l'église.

Je soupirais et démarrais me dirigeant vers le premier bar. Le trajet fut rapide et dans un silence pesant, il avait demandé à me parler donc je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'engager la conversation. Je me garais sur le parking et sortais, le suivant à l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêta au bar pour commander deux doubles whisky puis alla s'installer à une table dans un coin, je le suivais sans broncher. Et m'installais face à lui, et attendit, le barman nous amena nos boissons et il commença à faire tourner lentement le liquide dans son verre en perdant son regard dedans. Je soupirais impatient que cette discussion commence enfin.

- **Tu sais pourquoi je veux te parler, hein ?** demanda-t-il tout à coup en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- **Pas vraiment**, déclarais-je préférant jouer les innocents plutôt que de gaffer.

- **Bien alors je vais te rafraichir la mémoire**, j'acquiesçais curieux de savoir ce qu'il savait, **Je sais que tu as couché avec Bella, le jour où tu es arrivé ici, Rosalie me l'a dit lorsqu'elle est redescendu.**

Je restais impassible à ses accusions, à quoi bon nier de toute manière c'est la vérité.

- **Lorsque tu as emménagé ici**, reprit-il**, j'ai eu peur de perdre Bella mais non elle est restée avec moi, je sais que tu t'en envoyée ma fiancée plus d'une fois. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire contre ça, j'ai ne vous ai jamais surpris ni rien donc si j'en avais parlé vous auriez sans doute nié et ça m'aurait avancé à quoi ? A rien, alors j'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai attendu en priant pour qu'elle arrête. **

Il en savait bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé mais pourquoi décider de parler le jour de son mariage ?

- **Et puis j'ai eu une idée, lui demander un enfant, je savais qu'elle allait arrêter de coucher avec toi, ne voulait pas avoir de doute sur la paternité de notre enfant, j'y ai cru vraiment. Alors imagine ma joie lorsque j'ai trouvé un test de grossesse ce matin dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, Ma Bella porte mon bébé. J'étais fou de joie lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai pas réfléchit et je suis aller directement vers la loge où elle se préparait. Et là devine ce que j'ai entendu,** ajouta-t-il avec hargne.

Merde, il nous a entendu c'est certain, mais franchement je m'en fou, il est en train de dire que Bella est enceinte. Mais de qui ? Merde j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter et de mettre des capotes.

_On est dans la merde !_

_Tu l'as dit_

_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire_

_C'est ta merde mec !_

_Sympa_

- **J'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce que tu continues de coucher avec Bella ? Et est-ce que vous vous protégez ?** demanda-t-il désespéré.

- **Oui et… non**, soufflais-je.

- **Putin comment elle peut me faire ça, elle sait que je veux un enfant et elle prend délibérément le risque que tu sois le père, merde.**

**- C'est pas sa faute, je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix**, autant être franc, je me suis assez pris la tête au début avec elle à se sujet.

- **Oh**, souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, **et… il est possible… que… enfin que ça soit toi ? Le père je veux dire**, murmura-t-il.

- **Oui**, soupirais-je. **Mais je vois pas comment savoir si c'est toi ou moi.**

**- Je vais lui demander de faire un test de paternité, j'ai besoin de savoir, si c'est mon enfant, je vais l'épouser comme prévu et toi plus jamais tu ne te taperas ma femme, je sais même pas ce qui me retient là tout de suite de te casser la gueule,** grogna-t-il.

- **La peur peut-être**, déclarais-je en rigolant.

- **Très drôle, je suis mort de rire**, grinça-t-il.

- **Tu peux pas lui faire ça**, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux, **le test c'est dangereux tu peux pas lui demander ça, tant qu'elle est enceinte.**

- **Tu te fous me moi ? Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire**, hurla-t-il.

- **C'est important pour Bella, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle affronte la perte de son bébé après ton refus de l'épouser quand même. Lorsque l'enfant sera né tu n'auras qu'a faire le test de paternité mais pour le moment tu l'as laisse tranquille c'est clair**, déclarais-je calmement mais fermement.

**- Humf, et si c'est ton enfant, tu feras quoi** **? Tu vas le reconnaitre et être présent pour lui ?**

Aie, il en a de bonne lui, jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours pensé que ce crétin ne voyait et ne verrait jamais rien alors j'ai jamais eu a penser que je devrais faire face si j'étais le père du bébé. Et puis personne ne l'aurait jamais su de toute façon.

- **Tu rigoles là j'espère**, reprit-il en se levant d'un coup faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui.

- **Je… j'en sais rien c'est… C'est à Bella de décider.**

**- Dis plutôt que ça t'arrangerai si elle te disait qu'elle veut pas de toi dans sa vie.**

**- Ecoutes, j'ai jamais pensé avoir un enfant, et là j'apprends que si c'est mon enfant je vais devoir faire face j'ai toujours pensé que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu ne saurais jamais rien et que tu aurais été le père. Je sais c'est salaud mais Bella a toujours su à quoi s'en tenir avec moi donc maintenant c'est a elle de décider, si c'est mon enfant et qu'elle me veut dans sa vie je serais présent, si elle décide que j'y ai pas ma place et bien je respecterai son choix.**

**- T'as raison t'es vraiment un salaud mais au moins tu le sais c'est déjà ça, maintenant je vais aller voir Bella parler avec elle et lui dire que ce que je sais et que j'aviserai de la situation lorsque l'enfant sera** **né, si c'est le mien je verrais où j'en suis avec elle mais si c'est le tien je lâche l'affaire. Elle va avoir besoin que tu sois présent pour elle en tant que meilleur ami.**

**- Je sais,** murmurais-je, alors qu'il se levait pour aller payer nos boissons avant de sortir du bar me laissant perdu dans mes pensées.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, j'étais tout simplement heureux de pouvoir faire jouir Bella avant qu'elle n'épouse ce minable et maintenant le mariage est tombé à l'eau. Et Bella, la femme que j'aime, attends un enfant de l'un de nous.

Et si c'est le mien qu'est-ce que je vais faire, j'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, mais en même temps j'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux non plus, je vois Bella depuis des années et il aura fallu que je la vois en robe de mariée prête à en épouser un autre pour comprendre que je l'aime et que c'est la seule que je veux.

Dire que pendant tous ce temps, je voulais juste ressentir ce truc avec elle sans comprendre que c'était de l'amour, j'ai vraiment été le roi des cons.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la vibration de mon téléphone dans ma poche. _Alice_.

_« - Allo _

_- Edward tu es où ?_

_- Heu… dans un bar._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans un bar bon sang, c'est pas le moment de te souler._

_- Alice, j'ai même pas bu mon verre._

_- Alec était avec toi ? Il vient d'arriver, il parle avec Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?_

_- Oui c'est lui qui m'a entrainer dans ce bar pour me parler à… l'écart disons, et il sait tout depuis le début, Rosalie lui a dit avant de se barrer._

_- QUOI ?? Il sait pour le pacte ?_

_- Non pas pour le pacte mais il sait que je couche avec Bella depuis le début._

_- Oh ! Ecoutes Edward, Bella m'a demandé de ne rien te dire mais il faut que tu saches, ce matin elle a fait…_

_- Je sais Alice, Alec me l'a dit._

_- Quoi ? Mais comment il a su ? Elle ne l'a dit à personne, c'est impossible._

_- Il l'a trouvé dans la poubelle._

_- Oh ! D'accord._

_- Vous avez parlé alors ? _

_- Alice, il veut être sûr que ce soit son… son enfant, avant de prendre une décision. Il va attendre la naissance et demander à Bella de faire un test de paternité ensuite on prendra nos responsabilités._

_- ON ? Tu es en train de dire que si c'est ton enfant tu vas assumer ? Edward Cullen serait prêt à se ranger et prendre en charge un bébé waouh dites-moi que je rêve._

_- Très drôle Alice, si c'est ce qu'elle veut alors je le refais. Je… j'en sais rien Alice, mais je vais essayer de me faire à cette idée et tu sais que j'avais prévu de laisser tomber le pacte pendant le mariage, pour la laisser être… heureuse avec lui._

_- Oh ?_

_- Mais tu vois je crois qu'en faite on est fait pour être ensemble._

_- Tu es en train de dire que tu l'aimes ?_

_- Si c'était le cas Alice, tu ne serais assurément pas la première personne à le savoir._

_- J'en étais sur, je le savais, je le savais._

_- ALICE._

_- Désolée, bon il faut que je te laisse, Alec vient de repartir avec Matt et je suis sur que Bella va avoir besoin de moi. Emmett est là aussi, donc t'en fait pas on s'occupe d'elle._

_- Merci, prends soin d'elle Alice et dis-lui que si elle a besoin, je suis là._

_- Je lui dirais, à bientôt Ed._

_- Bye »_

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et regardais une dernière fois mon verre encore plein et retournais à ma voiture afin de rentrer chez moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, mon meilleur ami me manque, j'ai des amis ici . Mais j'ai besoin d'une personne qui me connait bien et il y a Bella, Rosalie et Jasper. Je ne peux pas appeler Bella puisqu'elle est la principale concernée, Rosalie n'en parlons même pas, je suis sur que je me retrouverai castré avant même qu'elle ait prononcé un mot et tout ça par le biais du téléphone. Reste Jasper, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis mon retour de Miami l'été dernier juste avant mon déménagement. Et il a été clair sur le fait qu'il n'y avait plus possible d'amitié entre nous après ce que j'avais fait à sa sœur.

Pourtant j'ai besoin de lui aujourd'hui, plus que jamais.

*

**

Alors cette petite discussion et même pas de bagarre c'est pas beau ça ?

Dites moi tout :)

**J'ai besoin de vous pour deux choses : **

1/ Personne ne m'a jamais fait la remarque mais je sais que la conjugaison et moi on n'est pas copine, donc je suis à la recherche d'une beta, si vous êtes intéressée bah contacter moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de voir toutes les petites fautes (ou grosses lol) que je vois pas.

2/ Si vous avez des idées de prénom pour le bébé, je suis preneuse, je sais déjà si elle aura un garçon ou une fille mais je vous laisse la surprise pour le jour de l'accouchement.

Bisous et à bientôt

Julie


	7. La fin d'une ère

Coucou tous le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que vous avez été gâtés en chocolat !

Un grand merci à _**Chris'of13**_ ma beta pour sa correction super rapide, et à **Bichou85** pour m'avoir aider à mettre en place mes idées quand je ramais à mort ;) (où est donc passé le smiley qui se tape la tête contre les murs ?)

Et puis merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, mise en alertes, favoris et tout, merci beaucoup

A oui j'oubliais merci pour les prénoms j'ai noté tout ça, et merci à celles qui m'ont proposé d'être beta, difficile de faire un choix après toute ses propositions :$

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_matrineu54_ : Tout le monde veut qu'Edward soit le père mais il va falloir attendre pour le savoir, et il n'a pas besoin d'un bébé pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime, enfin logiquement.

_aelita48_ : le mariage est repoussé pour une durée indéterminé c'est déjà bien, il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit le père lol, merci en tout cas bisous

_Onja_ : je vais sortir l'artillerie lourde si tu n'ouvres pas tes noeils , lol j'ai posté le chap de contre attaque un jour avant le chap du pacte, ALORS !!! moi je le plains pas il n'a rien fait lol

_Fraise_ : dommage si vous trouvez je suis pas en mesure de vous donner les 1 millions lol

_Samarcande_ : ton motivex à été très utile pour ce chapitre lol, Alec est vraiment trop con et en plus il ne dit rien, mais bon. Des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais pas le père du bébé hein, on a le temps de le découvrir.

_flo1359_ : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, elle a pas choisit la plus voie la plus simple.

*

**

Sept jours que ce putain de mariage avait failli avoir lieu, sept jours que j'étais totalement perdu et seul dans mon appart à ruminer.

Alice m'avait donné des nouvelles de Bella, elle n'allait pas bien, forcément son fiancé l'a laissée devant l'autel pour avoir une discussion avec son « amant » car c'est un peu ce que j'étais finalement.

Et elle est enceinte, la question est de qui, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée d'après Alice, elle avait rendez-vous dans deux semaines chez le gynéco afin d'avoir la date approximative de conception, mais vu qu'on s'était vu très régulièrement ces derniers temps, il y avait peu de chance qu'on soit plus avancé. A moins qu'elle se souvienne n'avoir rien fait avec l'autre con à ce moment là, mais j'en doutais.

Elle ne voulait pas me voir pour le moment, je le comprenais même si c'était difficile à accepter. Et elle ne voyait pas non plus Axel donc ce n'était pas seulement contre moi et ça me rassurait.

Elle m'en a beaucoup voulu au début, toujours d'après Alice, mais elle lui a fait remarquer que je n'étais pas le seul fautif, j'ai refusé d'arrêter le pacte ou de mettre des préservatifs mais elle est venue à chaque fois que je l'ai appelée.

Lors de notre dernière conversation, Alice m'a obligé à lui faire une promesse, ne plus utiliser le pacte. J'ai accepté, enfin il faut dire que j'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, je connaissais assez Alice pour savoir que si j'avais refusé elle aurait été vexée et énervée contre moi, et j'aurais pu dire adieu aux nouvelles de Bella et ça c'était hors de question. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait à peu près bien.

Alice n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'Axel lui a dit mais une chose est sûre ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir, résultat elle a passé les journées suivantes à pleurer et remettre toute la faute sur moi, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice la remette à sa place. Elle était toujours déprimée, elle se sentait abandonnée mais elle ne passait plus ses journées à pleurer.

J'étais assis dans mon salon, mon portable entre les mains, je crois que cette dernière semaine, j'ai dû me retrouver dans cette situation au moins 10 fois par jour. Le numéro de mon ancien meilleur ami affiché et mon doigt sur la touche appel. Mais pas une fois je n'ai osé appuyer et je crois que cette fois sera identique. Ou pas.

_DING DONG_

Et voilà, j'étais prêt à le faire mais non cette foutu sonnette m'a arrêté dans mon élan.

Je me levai en reposant mon téléphone sur la table basse et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, je savais déjà qui c'était, Alice m'avait prévenu qu'il allait venir. J'ouvris la porte sur sa forme massive.

- **Edward**, me salua-t-il froidement.

- **Salut, entre**, dis-je en me décalant sur le coté, il entra et partit directement s'installer sur le canapé.

Je refermai la porte et attrapai des bières au frais avant de m'installer dans un fauteuil face à lui en lui en tendant une.

- **Merci**, dit-il en la prenant. **Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

Il y allait franco, malgré sa capacité à déconner dans n'importe quelle situation je sais qu'aujourd'hui ça ne sera pas le cas et qu'il restera sérieux pour une fois.

- **Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Bella de me poser cette question ?**

- **Elle ne veut pas te voir et j'ai besoin de savoir.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Edward, ça te coûte quoi de me répondre ?** demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Je soupirai et me lançai, je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre il n'allait pas me lâcher et qui sait, peut être qu'il irait répéter à Bella ce que j'avais dit et que ça lui donnerait envie de me voir.

- **C'est à elle de décider** ! dis-je.

- **Tu crois pas que c'est un peu facile, non** ? grogna-t-il.

- **Ecoute, si c'est mon enfant j'assumerai mais seulement si Bella veut de moi dans leur vie. Je l'ai faite assez souffrir comme ça alors si elle pense que je n'ai pas ma place auprès d'elle j'accepterai. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et si ça doit être loin de moi alors je ferai avec.**

Il me regarda totalement halluciné, je savais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse passer le bonheur de Bella avant tout, j'étais un égoïste fini et pour la première fois de ma vie je pensais au bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre avant le mien. Il ne dit pas un mot et je décidai donc de continuer.

- **J'espère qu'elle ne me rejettera pas et je ne sais pas comment je vivrai si c'est le fils d'Axel et qu'ils décident de se marier et de vivre heureux et tout.**

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse de ta part, **dit-il enfin, **j'avoue que je suis surpris mais en bien.**

Je souris à sa constatation, moi aussi j'avais remarqué que je changeais, grâce à Bella, grâce à mon amour pour elle.

- **Et le pacte ?** me demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, merde qui lui avait dit ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella lui en ait parlé. On s'était mis d'accord pour que juste Alice soit au courant.

- **Fais** **pas cette tête mec, j'étais là quand Alec a dit qu'il voulait être sûr que le bébé ne soit pas de toi pour l'épouser. Elle a pas vraiment eu le choix de me raconter la vérité. C'était une sacrée idée quand même**, rigola-t-il.

J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir le véritable Emmett devant moi. Celui qui rigolait pour un rien et qui ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux.

- **Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai que des bonnes idées,** dis-je en rigolant. **Emmett sérieusement, comment elle va ?** ajoutai-je plus sérieusement.

- **Mal mais elle t'expliquera quand tu la verras.**

- **Parce que tu crois que je vais la voir, elle veut pas me voir tu l'as dit toi-même. **

**- Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis**, il finit sa bière et la reposa sur la table, **bon j'y vais les filles m'attendent**, dit-il en se levant, **merci pour la bière.**

**- De rien et merci d'être passé.**

**- Pas de problème, à plus Ed.**

Je le raccompagnai à la porte et retournai au salon, je bus le restant de ma bière en repensant à notre conversation, si ça continuait tout le monde allait savoir pour ce foutu pacte.

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cents pas dans le salon, je retournai dans la cuisine et pris une nouvelle bière.

Je me réinstallai sur mon canapé et remarquai mon portable, si Emmett n'était pas arrivé est-ce que j'aurais eu le courage d'appeler, j'en savais rien. Il va bien falloir que je me lance pourtant, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui me connaissait bien. Et Jasper était le seul sur ce coup là.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et fis une nouvelle fois défiler les noms jusqu'à celui de Jazz, et j'appuyai sur la touche appel.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre…

Enfin il décrocha, j'étais nerveux mes mains étaient moites.

_- « Allo » _

Merde c'était une voix de femme, Rosalie !

_- « Allo, allo… »_

Je raccrochai immédiatement, putain, je m'attendais à tomber sur Jasper, j'aurais jamais pensé que Rosalie décrocherait.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner affichant le numéro de Jasper.

_Idiot va, ton numéro s'affiche._

_Oh c'est bon._

_DING DONG_

C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'ils me voulaient tous aujourd'hui c'est pas vrai. Bon d'accord je l'avais cherché pour mon tel mais la porte encore…

_DING DOOONNNNGGGGGG_

Putain, je laissai mon téléphone vibrer sur la table et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte, j'ouvris violemment la porte et restais stupéfait devant mon visiteur, ou devrais-je dire ma visiteuse.

- **Salut**, murmura-t-elle.

- **Bonsoir**, dis-je en m'écartant pour la laisser rentrer.

Elle entra mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi dans l'entrée. Elle me tournait le dos et avait la tête baissée. Je sentais que cette situation lui pesait.

- **Heu… entre, installe-toi tu veux boire quelques choses ?**

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et croisa mon regard, ses yeux étaient cernés, elle n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette dernière semaine, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

**- Non merci ça va**, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le salon.

Je la suivis et l'observai s'installer dans le fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais lorsqu'Emmett était venu me voir, je pris place face à elle sur le canapé.

- **Je…**

**- Comment …**

Nous avions parlé en même temps, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous observâmes quelques instants, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

- **Vas-y**, dis-je en lui faisant signe de commencer.

Elle me sourit timidement.

- **Bien… Je … j'ai parlé avec Em, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te laisse une chance. Que tu pouvais être présent, si…**

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux je serai là Bella.**

**- Ca ne te ressemble pas !**

**- Je sais mais j'ai envie d'essayer de faire les choses correctement pour une fois. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui est…,** je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase c'était difficile pour moi de réaliser que j'allais peut-être être … père.

**- Je… heu… d'accord. Donc tu es en train de me dire que si c'est ton enfant tu ne me laisseras pas me démerder seule ? **

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux !**

**- Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux toi.** Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je détournai les yeux et fixai un point imaginaire de l'autre côté du mur. Je soufflai et essayai de me donner le courage de lui dire ce que je voulais, mais c'était difficile pour moi.

- **Je…**, je soufflai à nouveau, **je veux que tu sois heureuse Bella, si c'est notre enfant et que tu veux bien de moi alors je ferai tout pour vous rendre heureux tous les deux**, dis-je dans un murmure en regardant mes pieds.

- **Cet enfant aura besoin de son père Edward**, dit-elle, je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle était plus heureuse mais n'osai pas relever la tête pour la regarder.

J'ignorais combien de temps je reste à essayer de comprendre ses paroles, quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes joues pour relever mon visage vers le sien. Elle était agenouillée devant moi. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux chocolat, et essayai de comprendre comment j'avais fait pour ne pas réaliser plus tôt à quel point je l'aimais. J'observai ses traits délicats, son visage fatigué mais tellement magnifique, je ne réalisai pas qu'il se rapprochait du mien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres délicates se posent brièvement contre les miennes.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle s'était retirée. Et me sourit mutine.

- **Edward, pour le pacte…**

**- C'est bon Bella, t'inquiètes pas c'est fini**, dis-je en la coupant.

- **Ce soir**, finit-t-elle.

_Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire là ?_

_Qu'elle veut que vous vous en serviez ce soir !_

_Non, je peux pas j'ai promis_

_Ouais t'as promis de pas t'en servir, mais là ça compte pas c'est elle qui s'en sert_

_Ça revient au même _

_Tu deviens rabat-joie là_

**- Ed ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Heu, oui mais je peux pas Bella.**

**- Comment ça tu peux pas ?**

**- Si je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi, on peut pas se servir du pacte !**

- **Oh, je le savais**, murmura-t-elle en se relevant pour s'écarter de moi.

Je la retins par le poignet et la forçai à me regarder.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella, je pensais que tu serais heureuse, je comprends rien.**

**- Tu veux plus de moi, **sanglota-t-elle, **je** **vais devenir grosse et laide et tu voudras plus de moi.**

Elle pleurait maintenant, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, je la pris dans mes bras, elle essaya de se dégager de mon emprise mais je ne lâchai pas, je voulais qu'elle voit que j'étais là pour elle et que ça serait toujours le cas.

- **Bella tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te veux**, dis-je dans un murmure contre ses cheveux.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, ses sanglots bruyants avaient camouflé ma voix. Au bout de nombreuses minutes, elle finit enfin par se calmer, et plongea son regard larmoyant dans le mien.

**- Tu ne vas plus coucher avec moi alors ?** gémit-elle.

- **Plus en me servant du pacte, Bella, mais si tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour alors je le ferai. Il parait qu'il ne faut jamais refuser une envie à une femme enceinte**, dis-je en souriant.

Elle éclata de rire et je dois dire que je n'y comprenais plus rien, il y a une seconde elle pleurait comme une madeleine et maintenant elle rigolait à s'en étouffer.

**- Alors il va falloir que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant**, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se jetta sur mes lèvres, cette fois je réagis et répondis immédiatement à son baiser. Elle caressa ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris immédiatement les lèvres pour qu'elle puisse glisser sa langue dans ma bouche afin d'entamer une lutte acharnée avec la mienne, je finis par la laisser gagner. Je la serrai contre moi alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient dans mes cheveux.

Je passai mes mains sous ses fesses et donnai une impulsion pour la porter alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Je nous dirigeais vers la chambre, prenant garde de ne pas nous faire tomber en montant les escaliers. Je poussai la porte avec mon pied et nous dirigea immédiatement vers mon lit.

Je m'apprêtai à l'allonger lorsqu'elle laissa tomber ses jambes au sol et me repoussa en brisant notre baiser. Je la regardai en essayant de comprendre, j'avais vu tout à l'heure que ses émotions changeaient à la vitesse de la lumière et j'espérai qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis car mon érection avait désespérément besoin d'être soulagée.

Elle commença à se déshabiller rapidement, je l'arrêtai.

**- Bella qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

**- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre mon temps Edward, je veux te sentir en moi.**

**- Bella on n'est pas pressé.**

- **Je sais on a toute la nuit, mais pour le moment je veux juste que tu sois en moi. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ça Edward ?**

Elle me provoquait, je le savais. Et elle comme moi savions que j'allais accéder à sa demande sans rechigner.

Elle continua à se déshabiller alors que je virai moi aussi mes vêtements, nous nous retrouvions rapidement nus tous les deux. Elle s'allongea sur le lit offerte à moi et je remarquai alors le léger renflement au niveau de son ventre. Je m'allongeai sur elle et recommençai à l'embrasser tendrement, en la caressant, je caressai longuement sa poitrine remarquant qu'elle était plus généreuse qu'avant.

Elle frotta son sexe humide contre le mien et ma virilité frétilla d'impatience.

- **Edward, s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin maintenant**, gémit-elle.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longuement et frottai mon sexe à son entrée, la taquinant quelques instants. Je n'eus pas le temps de jouer avec elle qu'elle poussa ses hanches vers moi, me faisant entrer d'un coup en elle.

Je poussai un cri de plaisir, et me retins de jouir immédiatement en elle tant elle était serrée autour de moi. Elle enserra ma taille avec ses jambes, me permettant d'aller plus profondément en elle, j'entamai un va et vient assez lent mais Bella n'était pas de cet avis et poussa sur mes fesses avec ses talons en balançant son bassin à ma rencontre.

- **Plus vite… Edward… plus fort,** cria-t-elle.

J'accédai à nouveau à ses suppliques et agrippai fermement ses hanches, poussant fortement en elle. Je descendis une main entre nous et pinçai durement son clitoris, la faisant se resserrer autour de moi.

- **Ouuuuiiii, Edwaaaaarrrd**, hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

- **Bellaaa, oui ma puce**, dis-je dans un grognement en me déversant en elle, alors que ma queue était presque bloquée en elle tellement elle s'était resserrée autour de moi.

Je me laissai tomber et nous fis tourner de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur moi. Je lui caressais le dos, alors qu'elle traçait des arabesques sur mon torse.

Aucun de nous ne prononça le moindre mot, nous étions tous deux plongés dans nos pensées et apprécions le moment.

Notre premier moment réellement ensemble. Même si je savais que demain les choses seraient sans doute différentes, aujourd'hui, je voulais simplement profiter d'elle et m'endormir pour la première fois enlacé avec elle dans mon lit.

J'espérais qu'un jour il deviendrait notre lit.

*

**

Et voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine, j'attends vos impressions

Bisous

Julie


	8. Incompréhension

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, il est court mais il était important pour moi qu'il s'arrête là :)

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps juste a nouveau merci pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Samarcande_ : je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer Bella dans ce chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ta review

_Matrineu54_ : Edward est prêt à beaucoup de changement pour Bella et pour le bébé la réponse viendra

_Lilou_ : merci beaucoup, il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit de l'autre

_Twilight-poison_ : Bella pense qu'Ed est le père pas sur.

_Onja_ : Bella ne sait rien du père, et Ed est amoureux mais il n'est pas prêt de lui dire

*

**

- **Quelle conne, non mais c'est pas vrai…, vraiment y'a pas plus idiote que moi, j'te jure…**

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux en entendant Bella marmonner, et bouger dans la pièce. Je l'observais, les yeux collés par la fatigue, s'activer dans la chambre, elle cherchait ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce, je souris en repensant à notre nuit, après lui avoir fait l'amour rapidement comme elle me l'avait demandé, nous nous étions endormis, puis réveillés quelques heures plus tard pour recommencer beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois.

- **Merde, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de le revoir et maintenant qu'il a enfin accepté un petit déj avec moi, je suis même pas capable d'être à l'heure…**

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire en me redressant pour m'asseoir et essayer de comprendre. Elle n'avait quand même pas rendez-vous avec Axel alors qu'elle était venue passer la nuit avec moi quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

- **Bella si tu continues comme ça, il va jamais te pardonner, mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu de ma culotte, merde.**

Putain c'est pas vrai, elle me fait quoi là, je m'aperçus que j'étais en train de grogner quand elle tourna son visage vers moi. Me regardant horrifiée, en réalisant que j'avais entendu tout son monologue.

- **Oh Ed, tu es réveillé ? Heu je dois y aller tu n'as pas vu ma culotte, je suis super à la bourre**, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- **Attends Bells, tu vas où ?** dis-je en me levant du lit pour m'approcher d'elle.

- **Heu, j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice, j'avais oublié**, dit-elle en continuant de chercher dans la pièce.

- **Tu mens toujours aussi mal**, dis-je en ramassant son sous-vêtement au pied du lit avant de lui tendre.

- **Merci**, marmonna-t-elle en s'en saisissant. **Et je vois pas de quoi tu parles**.

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, pourquoi être venue me voir si elle continue à voir l'autre, j'y crois pas.

- **Bella,** **pourquoi tu as voulu revenir vers moi si c'est pour retourner vers lui le lendemain ?**

- **Edward**, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, **pour le moment j'ai besoin de vous avoir tous les deux près de moi, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous est le père de mon enfant, tu as dit que tu veux assumer si c'est ton bébé et c'est pareil pour Alec donc pour le moment je vais vous voir tous les deux et on avisera le moment venu.**

J'y crois pas qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de me dire là ?

- **T'es en train de me dire que tu vas continuer à coucher avec nous deux et que tu largueras l'un de nous lorsque tu auras accouché ?**

- **Non… enfin oui…, j'en sais rien, je crois que je ne vais plus coucher avec aucun de vous. Et puis ça te dérangeait pas avant de coucher avec moi en sachant que j'étais fiancée, alors où est le problème maintenant ?**

Je soupirai avant de répondre, je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire que j'avais réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle surtout là quand je savais qu'elle s'apprêtait à me laisser en plan pour aller rejoindre l'autre, alors je décidais de rester évasif.

- **Les choses ont changé Bella,** dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, **tu portes peut-être mon enfant, et je te l'ai dit hier, je veux faire les choses bien maintenant.**

Je l'observais, elle avait fini de s'habiller et était prête à partir alors que j'étais devant elle, nu, à attendre qu'elle reste près de moi.

Elle soupira et se détourna de moi se dirigeant vers la porte.

- **Reste**, murmurais-je alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

- **Putain, c'est pas possible**, criai-je en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

Comment les choses ont pu changer en si peu de temps, hier soir elle s'endormait dans mes bras et j'espérais que ce soit la première fois d'une longue lignée et aujourd'hui elle se sauve, limite avant que je me réveille, pour aller rejoindre l'autre.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche et de sortir faire un tour, j'avais vraiment pas envie de rester chez moi, je suis sûr que des flashs de la soirée d'hier soir me reviendront en mémoire, et là franchement j'ai pas envie de penser à elle.

***

Une douche plus tard je descendis dans ma cuisine pour prendre un truc à grignoter avant de partir, ma nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos et j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces avant de partir.

Dire que j'aurais pu préparer et prendre un petit déjeuner au lit avec Bella ce matin, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

Je soupirai en prenant un verre de jus d'orange, pas la peine de ruminer, elle est partie et c'est tout. Je peux rien y faire.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un bourdonnement, je regardais autour de moi pour en trouver la source et réalisai finalement qu'il s'agissait de mon portable posé sur la table de salon. Je me dépêchai d'aller l'attraper et répondis sans même regarder l'appelant.

_« - Allô._

_- C'est pas trop tôt ! _Merde Rosalie_._

_- Oh salut, Rose comment vas-tu ?_

_- Pas la peine de jouer les lèches bottes Masen, qu'est-ce que tu voulais à mon frère ?_

_- Heu… lui parler, logique non ?_

_- Joue pas au con avec moi, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi._

_- Pourquoi tu as rappelé Rosalie ? Tu n'as aucune envie de me parler et c'est réciproque._

_- Je voulais simplement te rappeler que tu n'es plus rien pour nous donc pas la peine de le rappeler. Oh fait comment va Isabella ?_

_- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Edward, tu sais parfaitement que Jazz est rancunier et qu'il ne va pas laisser passer le fait que tu m'aie trompée avec cette petite mijaurée. Au fait j'y pense, comment son mec a pris le fait d'être cocu ?_

_- Espèce de… »_

Je préférais ne pas finir ma phrase et raccrocher avant d'être vulgaire avec elle.

Je balançai mon téléphone dans les coussins et me laissais tomber sur le canapé la tête entre les mains, ma journée ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal, Bella m'avait laissé en plan pour aller rejoindre son pseudo fiancé et Rosalie m'avait pris la tête avec ses sarcasmes à la noix.

***

Deux semaines plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas avancé, Bella n'était pas revenue me voir, elle m'avait téléphoné à plusieurs reprises et je l'avais appelée en retour. Je savais grâce à Alice qu'elle n'avançait pas avec l'autre, il semblait décidé à la faire mariner et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. Alice me rabâchait depuis plusieurs jours que Bella avait son premier rendez-vous chez le gynéco à 15h et que je devais y aller IM-PE-RA-TI-VE-MENT.

Donc voilà il était 14h45 et j'étais déjà devant le cabinet médical. Et elle venait de se garer non loin donc je l'attendais patiemment.

Elle commença à s'avancer vers moi et au fur et à mesure je vis l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me dévisagea la bouche ouverte, je souris et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

- **Bonjour**, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

- **Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là** ? demanda-t-elle.

Je m'écartai d'elle et essayai de comprendre l'expression de son visage, elle était surprise mais ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de me voir.

- **Et bien je voulais voir mon bébé**, dis-je en essayant de lui faire un nouveau sourire en coin.

- **Ce n'est pas ton bébé Masen**, dit une voix derrière moi, je me retournai pour faire face à Axel.

- **Pour le moment on l'ignore tous**, dis-je en dévisageant Bella qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre.

Je compris mieux tout à coup son expression, elle lui avait demandé de venir à lui mais pas à moi. Et Alice savait, voilà pourquoi elle avait insisté pour que je vienne. Grâce à elle, je ne resterai pas sur la touche.

- **Bon on y va ?** ajoutai-je.

- **Heu, vous n'allez pas venir tous les deux,** dit Bella timidement.

Alors là si elle croit que je vais m'écraser et rester dehors, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je ne l'a laissait pas en dire plus et avançais d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée.

*

**

Je suis bien consciente que vous aller détester Bella maintenant mais faites moi confiance, elle n'est pas une peste, juste perdu.

Une petite review pour la route ?

Bisous et bon we

Julie


	9. Première rencontre

Coucou tout le monde j'ai pas trainé cette fois mon précédent chap était tellement court que j'ai préféré en écrit un autre tout de suite :)

Je vois que vos avis sont vraiment mitigés concernant Bella …

On a dépassé la barre des 300 reviews, merci beaucoup à tous, pour vos reviews, alertes, favoris et merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me lise même s'il ne laisse pas de trace de leur passage.

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter )

_Matrineu54 _: merci beaucoup pour ta review, t'en fait pas il va pas se laisser faire

_Samarcande _: merci à toi de me lire, c'est vrai que les prochains chap seront plutôt mouvementé

_Flo1359 _: merci beaucoup, malheureusement elle n'est pas encore prête de savoir qui est le père

_Chatana _: Bella restera Bella :)

_Kiwi944 _: merci beaucoup, la voilà

_Bellarde qu'a la flemme dse co _: C'est pas bien ça mdr, Ed le père, je l'ai déjà dit la réponse à la naissance elle va expliqué pourquoi elle a fait ça

_Anill _: C'est vrai que si on se met à sa place on réagirait peut être pas mieux, merci beaucoup

_PatiewSnow _: Bella a déjà commencé à le comprendre et lui ne va pas laisser tomber, merci beaucoup

_Onja _: pas facile d'avouer qu'il l'aime alors qu'elle se barre pour rejoindre l'autre après avoir passé la nuit avec lui et qu'elle invite l'autre au premier rendez-vous. Tu lui dirais toi ? merci beaucoup de ta fidélité

_Lyndacr _: bon retour et bon re-départ lol. Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre (enfin j'espère) bisous

*

**

- **Edward, attends un instant s'il te plait,** me demanda Bella alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers elle.

- **Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non je viens**, dis-je déterminé.

- **Je sais**, souffla-t-elle, **Alec tu veux bien nous attendre à l'intérieur s'il te plait on arrive tout de suite.**

Il fit une grimace puis s'avança vers la porte en me jetant un regard noir, lorsqu'il passa devant moi il en profita pour me bousculer, je souris, malgré moi, il était temps qu'il comprenne que je ne laisserai pas tomber.

- **Edward, je…**

Je décidai de ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, après tout elle lui avait demandé de venir et pas à moi.

- **Non Bella, ne commence pas à te chercher des excuses, tu lui as demandé de venir et pas à moi, je suis censé penser quoi moi ? Tu veux que je m'investisse mais tu me fous à l'écart dès le premier rendez-vous !**

- **Tu ne comprends pas, toi tu es d'accord pour t'investir dès maintenant, mais lui il refuse**, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, **il ne veut pas en entendre parler tant qu'il n'est pas certain d'être le père. J'ai besoin de lui pour ma grossesse, Edward…**

- **Je suis là moi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui !**

- **Si c'est ton enfant oui, mais si c'est le sien ?**

- **Tu crois pas que c'est la même chose pour moi ? J'essaye d'être présent pour toi, pour vous,** ajoutai-je en regardant son ventre, **mais si c'est son enfant je vais vous perdre tous les deux.**

- **Je suis désolée**, dit-elle en regardant le sol.

- **Ne me mets pas à l'écart Bella, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

- **D'accord, je te le promets**, souffla-t-elle.

- **Ok allons-y !** dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

Je la suivis jusqu'à l'accueil où elle s'annonça, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'attente, je décidai de poser ma main dans le creux de son dos en faisant un sourire narquois à Axel qui me regarda une nouvelle fois d'un œil noir.

Je me promis d'appeler Alice dès que je sortirais d'ici pour la remercier, sans elle il aurait pavané dans son rôle de père alors qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ne le soit même pas.

Bella était assise entre nous deux, elle était gênée je le voyais, elle n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller les doigts, et son visage était rouge, en même temps je la comprenais qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir dire au médecin ?

_Heu… lui c'est son fiancé, et moi je couche avec elle depuis des années donc on ne sait pas qui est le père…_

_Génial, il va bien rire je le sens._

- **Mademoiselle Swan, **appela le médecin depuis l'entrée de la salle d'attente.

Elle se leva et nous suivîmes tous deux le mouvement. Il nous serra la main à tous les trois puis nous invita à nous asseoir.

Il consulta brièvement le dossier de Bella avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- **Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes ici pour un début de grossesse**.

- **Oui, je… j'ai fait un test il y a trois semaines**.

- **Bien, nous allons commencer par faire un examen afin de connaître la date approximative de début de grossesse, ensuite j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, vous pouvez aller vous déshabiller dans la pièce à côté et vous installer, je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.**

Bella s'exécuta et disparut, il retourna alors son attention vers nous.

- **Excusez-moi, mais puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?**

- **Euh…**, commença Axel.

- **Des amis**, le coupai-je alors qu'il soufflait mécontent de mon intervention.

- **Des amis**, répéta-t-il, bien, **donc** **aucun de vous n'est le père de l'enfant ?**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et visiblement lui non plus car un silence pesant s'éternisa, je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui répondre que Bella avait couché avec nous deux et que résultat, on ne savait pas, même s'il n'avait pas à la juger, je ne voulais pas qu'il la prenne pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Mais notre silence en disait plus qu'une réponse.

**- On aimerait le savoir**, finit par souffler Axel d'une voix à peine audible mais au vu du sourire que le médecin arbora, il est clair qu'il avait entendu.

- **Bien**, finit-il par dire avec un sourire, **je suppose que vous souhaitez tous deux assister à l'examen, donc suivez-moi.**

Il se leva et je le suivis immédiatement, Axel mit plus de temps à réagir et finit par nous rejoindre dans la salle.

Il nous indiqua un écran où nous allions pouvoir observer le fœtus, puis il commença à préparer son matériel, indiquant à Bella qu'il allait lui faire une échographie vaginale. Je ne quittais pas le visage de Bella des yeux, son regard naviguait entre moi et Axel.

Il commença l'examen et je portai donc mon attention sur l'écran.

Je bloquai totalement, Alice m'avait dit que je verrais une tache qui ne ressemble à rien mais or il s'agissait bien d'un bébé avec des bras, des jambes, un corps, et une très grosse tête.

J'entendis vaguement le médecin lui poser des questions sur ses dernières règles, je notai qu'elles dataient de 2 mois plus tôt.

- **Bien donc la logique voudrait que vous soyez enceinte d'environ 6 semaines, **reprit le médecin, **mais visiblement votre grossesse et bien plus avancée que ça. Il mesure 8,3 centimètres donc nous sommes à 11 semaines de grossesse soit 13 d'aménorrhées.**

- **11 semaines**, répéta Bella, **presque** **3 mois mais pourtant j'ai eu mes règles…**

- **Ca arrive parfois, ne vous inquiétez pas**, répondit le médecin en reprenant son examen.

- **Je vais vous faire écouter le cœur**, nous dit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Je cessai de respirer en entendant les battements très rapide du cœur de ce petit être et ancrai mon regard dans celui de Bella, elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux avant de détourner son regard vers Axel, et de froncer les sourcils, je me tournai vers lui et l'observai, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et à aucun moment, il ne détourna le regard pour regarder Bella.

Puisqu'il ne daignait pas se préoccuper d'elle, je décidai de saisir ma chance et tendit ma main vers la sienne pour entrelacer nos doigts en lui souriant, elle observa nos mains quelques instants et me fit un grand sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran afin de continuer à observer ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

Le médecin termina l'examen puis commença à sortir des échographies, je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et me lançai.

- **Est-ce que vous pourriez en sortir une de plus pour moi**, demandai-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- **Oui bien sûr**, dit-il en rigolant, **vous en voulez une aussi**, demanda-t-il a l'attention d'Axel, qui me jeta un nouveau regard noir.

- **Bah quoi**, murmurai-je, fier d'avoir montré à Bella que je portais plus d'intérêt que lui au bébé.

- **Oui s'il vous plait,** finit-il par répondre, puis il reporta enfin son attention sur Bella et plus particulièrement sur nos mains toujours entrelacées.

Il grogna, jetant un regard noir à Bella cette fois, pour une fois que c'est pas à moi, à croire qu'il n'est pas capable de sourire ce mec, puis il tourna les talons et retourna s'installer dans le bureau du médecin.

- **Bien vous pouvez-vous rhabiller**, déclara le médecin avant de rassembler les documents qu'il venait d'imprimer et de retourner dans son bureau.

Je regardai s'il avait bien disparu, puis me tournai vers Bella qui était en train de se redresser, je l'attirai vers moi et déposai brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour un chaste baiser puis m'écartai d'elle et me dirigeai vers le bureau du médecin. Bella nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il avait commencé à remplir son dossier avec les mesures qu'il avait relevées lors de l'examen.

Il finit par relever la tête vers Bella et commença à lui poser des questions, puis vint les inévitables questions sur le père.

- **Nous avons besoin de connaître le groupe sanguin du père, vous êtes de rhésus négatif, si le père l'est aussi tout va bien, mais s'il est de rhésus positif vous devrez suivre un traitement après l'accouchement.**

- **Il y a un risque pour le bébé **? demanda Bella en commençant à paniquer.

- **Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'important c'est de le savoir. Renseignez-vous pour le prochain rendez-vous d'accord ? **

Il continua le rendez-vous, expliquant à Bella qu'elle aurait un rendez-vous de contrôle chaque mois, et deux autres échographies morphologiques pour s'assurer du bon développement du bébé. Mais il ajouta qu'il pratiquerait une échographie à chaque rendez-vous moins poussée mais elle permettrait de suivre le déroulement de la grossesse.

Le rendez-vous se termina, il lui donna un dossier à remettre à la secrétaire et nous donna à chacun une plaquette d'échographies. Je le remerciai chaleureusement avant de quitter le bureau. Bella se dirigea vers le secrétariat et nous demanda de l'attendre dehors.

Alec pris sa main et l'embrassa avant de sortir, quant à moi je déposai un baiser sa joue, m'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Je m'adossai au mur à côté de la porte et remarquai qu'Axel était de l'autre côté de la porte dans la même position que moi. Je reportai mon attention sur les échographies et les observai longuement, me demandant s'il s'agissait d'une fille, ou d'un petit gars.

Depuis que la grossesse de Bella avait été révélée, je nous imaginais souvent tous les deux avec une petite fille brune aux grands yeux marron comme Ma Bella. Mais à cette instant avec les échographies dans la main, je me fichais totalement que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, la seule et unique chose que j'espérais, c'était que ce bébé soit le mien et pas celui de l'homme qui tout comme moi observait ses photos.

Bella sortit et nous observa longuement ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**- Je suis A+,** dis-je afin de régler immédiatement ce problème.

- **Oh**, souffla Bella visiblement inquiète, elle se tourna vers Alec.

- **Heu, O négatif**, dit-il.

Bella souffla avant de reprendre.

- **J'ai besoin de vous parler, on peut aller prendre un café ?**

Nous acquiesçâmes tous les deux, avant de prendre la direction d'un café non loin de là.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table en retrait pendant que Bella allait au bar commander les cafés. Elle s'installa puis regarda ses mains.

- **Bon j'ai parlé avec la secrétaire, afin de connaître un moyen de savoir qui est le père. Et elle m'a dit que le seul moyen est une a****mniocentèse**** mais le problème c'est qu'avec mon rhésus négatif, si je ne suis pas certaine que le père soit aussi de rhésus négatif, il y a des risques. **

- **Je suis de rhésus positif**, dis-je pensivement.

**- Oui donc cette solution est à oublier. Je… désolée, le seul moyen restant est un test de paternité lorsque le bébé sera né.**

- **Génial**, marmonna Axel.

Un serveur vint nous servir nos cafés avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

- **Ecoutez, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas me retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation, il ne faut pas prendre le médecin pour un imbécile, il a parfaitement compris que je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le père**.

- **T'aurais dû y penser avant**, lui dit-il.

**- Pas la peine de l'agresser, elle n'est pas la seule responsable**.

- **Non Edward, il a raison, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver c'est tout**. dit-elle les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

- **Ce** **qui est fait est fait, pas la peine de revenir là dessus**, dis-je en lui prenant la main avant de jeter un regard noir à Alec pour l'avoir faite pleurer. **Par contre Bella pour les prochains rendez-vous, soit tu nous demandes de venir à tous les deux soit à aucun. Je comprends que ça te mette mal à l'aise mais dans ce cas demande à Alice ou Emmett de t'accompagner.**

- **Edward**, commença-t-elle mais je la coupai.

- **Non Bella, si tu veux que je m'investisse, ne me remets pas sur la touche, ok ?**

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien avant de répondre.

- **Promis**.

- **Tu as conscience que tu ne devrais même pas être là et ne pas avoir à t'investir, de toute façon tu comprendras bien assez vite que ce bébé est le mien et que tu n'as aucune place dans sa vie, ni dans celle de ma fiancée**, me dit Axel en prenant la main libre de Bella dans la sienne.

- **Alec, s'il te plait…, **souffla Bella.

Je regardai alors nos mains liées puis les leurs et la vérité m'apparut tout à coup. Nous n'étions rien d'autre qu'un triangle amoureux. Deux hommes aimant une même femme et espérant chacun que le bébé soit le nôtre.

Et Bella au milieu totalement perdue, qu'est ce que je ferais moi à sa place, si j'avais deux femmes que j'aimais et incapable de faire un choix entre les deux, forcément le problème de la grossesse ne se poserait pas mais tout de même.

Je portai la main de Bella à mes lèvres afin de déposer un baiser sur celle-ci puis dans son poignet.

- **Putain mais t'as pas fini non ? C'est ma fiancée, ok, tu vas te rentrer ça dans le crâne ? Ma fiancée, mon bébé alors cherche toi une fille à aller baiser et fiche nous la paix**, hurla tout à coup l'autre con en se levant et en me repoussant violemment.

Je me levai pour lui faire face, pas impressionné pour un sou par son excès de colère.

- **Ta fiancée, non mais tu plaisantes là ? Tu as oublié que tu l'as plantée devant l'autel ? Fallait pas dire non, maintenant, c'est trop tard, et concernant ta paternité laisse moi en douter parce que si tu la satisfaisais comme tu dis, j'aurais pas joui en elle plusieurs fois par semaine depuis des mois !**

- **EDWARD** **! ALEC ! Ca suffit maintenant, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?**

J'ignorai totalement Bella qui s'égosillait à côté de nous.

- **Alors tu veux aller régler ça dehors ou c'est bon ?** dis-je sur un ton de défi.

- **T'as raison, allons dehors, depuis le temps que je veux te casser la gueule, je vais pas me priver maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion**, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, moi sur ses talons.

Je remarquai que tous les regards des personnes présentes dans le café étaient tournés vers nous et qu'ils chuchotaient sur notre passage.

-**ALEC ! Non ! EDWARD ! Reste ici ! Je vous préviens que si vous sortez pour vous battre, je me casse et plus jamais aucun de vous ne nous reverra, ni moi, ni mon bébé, VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ?** hurla tout à coup Bella.

*

**

Voilà une petite fin comme je les aime :D

Alors ce chapitre ? Ce rendez-vous ? Et cette altercation ?

Et au votre avis que vont-ils faire ? Et sur que va faire Bella, rester ou les laisser en plan ?

Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité je vous dis à bientôt pour une épouse inattendue pour celles qui suivent.

Bisous et bonne semaine

Julie


	10. info

Coucou tout le monde !

Un petit message principalement pour répondre à Onja (il va falloir que tu t'inscrives !) mais aussi pour informer tout le monde.

Si je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment c'est parce que je manque de temps, (l'inspi est toujours là)

J'arrive à la fin de mon chapitre 3 de mon autre fic en cours "une épouse inattendue" et ensuite je passe directement  
(si mes enfants et mon homme me laisse un peu de temps) au chap 10 !

Alors pas d'inquiétude je suis toujours là et surtout je n'abondonne rien :D

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur 2 forums où mes fics sont postées si vous voulez savoir où j'en suis ou tous simplement discuter.

http: / / www(.)lovelemon-in-fic(.)com /le-pacte-by-juliet1802-ah-f72 /le-pacte-dites-moi-ce-que-vous-pensez-de-ma-fic-t267-75(.)htm

http: / / twilight-france(.)forumactif(.)com /creations-de-fans-f16 /fanfic-les-fanfics-de-juliet-contre-attaque-et-le-pacte-t4685(.)htm

Je vous dis à bientôt

bisous

Julie


	11. De pire en pire

Coucou tout le monde !

Ce chapitre semble très attendu, donc j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci à _**Chris'of13**_ pour sa correction et à **_Aurore _**pour ses conseils ! Et à vous tous pour vos reviews et tout !

misslili33 m'a fait remarqué que c'était pas très clair la distinction entre les chapitres et mon blabla, sur le coup j'ai pas compris puisque je mets des étoiles pour séparer, mais il semble que FF ai décider des les enlever donc effectivement c'est pas clair, je vais donc mettre un trait désormais :)

_Réponses aux-non inscrites:_

_Onja_: j'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait que tu t'inscrives pour que je poste un nouveau chapitre, simplement si tu veux savoir où j'en suis c'est plus simple car tu pourras m'envoyer un mp et surtout je pourrais de répondre, mais c'est juste une suggestion  
Et c'est pas beau d'être impatiente...

_Matrineu54 _: tu as pas fini de le détester, malheureusement

_PatiewSnow _: "Une épouse inattendue" c'est mon autre fic cours, t'en fait pas je n'ai pas l'intention de marier Ed, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les précédents

_Chatana _: c'est ce que tout le monde veut mais rien ne dit que ça se passera comme ça

_Anill_: le but était de leur foutre la honte devant le médecin, je crois que c'est gagné :) Alec ne va pas dégager dans ce chapitre en tout cas

_Kiwi944 _: je me suis aussi posé la question au sujet de l'accouchement mais je dois avouer que pour le moment je n'ai pas encore la réponse

* * *

En entendant Bella hurler, je m'arrêtai immédiatement et me retournai vers elle.

J'avais déjà eu du mal à revenir dans sa vie, je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau tout ça parce que je suis un macho qui veut prouver qu'il est plus fort que l'autre tâche.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un poing s'abattit sur ma lèvre, entraînant mon visage dans choc.

- **C'est pas vrai quelle bande de cons**, cria Bella.

- **Bella attend**, l'appela cet imbécile d'Axel.

Je la vis sortir rapidement. Je m'essuyai le visage sur la manche et remarquais du sang sur celle-ci.

_Quel con ce mec, il m'a éclaté la lèvre._

J'allais me tourner vers lui pour lui en coller une à mon tour, lorsque mon subconscient me rappela à l'ordre.

_Bella !_

Je décidais de laisser tomber pour cette fois et de retrouver Bella, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas mettre sa menace à exécution car sur ce coup là j'y suis pour rien, c'est moi qui me suis pris une baffe.

_Elle devrait plutôt me soigner tiens !_

_Tu rêves là mec _

_Ouais je sais mais après tout elle ne devrait plus le revoir maintenant cet imbécile._

_Tu continues de rêver…_

Je sortis du bar sous le regard incrédule des personnes présentes, du patron et surtout de ce gros con.

Je commençai à chercher Bella dans la rue mais ne la vis pas, c'est pas possible, elle peut pas avoir disparu en l'espace de 2 minutes. Je la cherchais à gauche et à droite regardant sur le trottoir en face des fois qu'elle ait traversé.

- **Pfff, elle s'est barrée**, grogna Alec derrière moi.

- **A qui la faute ?** dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

**- Je comprends pas tu t'es pris une droite et tu réagis même pas ? T'as vraiment pas de couilles, j'me demande ce qu'elle t'a trouvé.**

- **Je la satisfais sans doute mieux que toi puisqu'elle n'a pas arrêté de te faire cocu depuis que vous êtes ensemble**.

- **C'est ça, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser et qu'elle porte mon enfant, parce que tu la baises bien**, ricana-t-il.

- **Ca reste à prouver**, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- **C'est** **ça voile toi la face, c'est mon enfant et quand il sera né, j'épouserai Bella.**

- **Si elle te fait pas le même coup que toi ! Je me demande si tu supporterais un « non » aussi bien qu'elle.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer n'ayant aucune envie de continuer cette conversation stérile !

Je regagnai rapidement ma voiture garée non loin, tout en continuant à chercher Bella. Arrivé à ma voiture, je m'installai rapidement et regardai les dégâts de ma lèvre dans le rétroviseur.

- **C'est pas vrai, il m'a pas loupé ce con**, m'écriai-je.

Je cherchai un mouchoir dans la boîte à gants afin de me nettoyer un peu, du sang avait coulé sur mon menton jusqu'au col de ma chemise. Je grognai en pensant que j'allais devoir retourner chez moi pour me changer et surtout me désinfecter, encore heureux que j'aie pas de shooting prévu cette semaine.

Mais avant toute chose, j'avais besoin de trouver Bella, il était hors de question que je paie les pots cassés à cause de l'autre.

Je tirai mon portable de la poche de mon jean et appelai immédiatement Bella.

_Répondeur, Merde_

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_J'en sais rien_

_Et qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on est dans la panade avec Bella ?_

… _Alice !_

_Ba voilà_

Je recherchai rapidement son numéro dans le répertoire.

Elle décrocha à la 3ème sonnerie.

_«- Non, Edward, je t'aideras pas sur ce coup là !_

_- Mais j'ai rien fait Alice. _

_- Elle vous avait prévenu, et vous vous êtes battus quand même, sérieusement Ed, tu pensais à quoi ?_

_- Je ne me suis pas battue Alice, je me suis pris une droite et j'ai même pas riposté, et je peux t'assurer que si j'avais pas pensé à Bella il aurait plus de tête ce connard._

_- C'est pas ce que Bella m'a dit !_

_- Tu parles je me suis pris une droite et elle s'est barrée, je t'assure que je l'ai pas touché et pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait._

_- T'as vraiment rien fait ?_

_- Non !_

_- Ok je vais essayer de parler à Bella, tu as mal ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Tu as dit que tu t'es pris une droite tu as mal ?_

_- Non, enfin ça va mais il m'a pas loupé ce con._

_- Rejoins moi à la maison, tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est réellement passé et je te soignerai._

_- Merci, j'arrive. »_

_Et Bella elle est où ?_

_Oh…_

_Faut tout te dire, c'est pas possible, bon commence par aller voir Alice, elle a eu de ses nouvelles en tout cas._

Je démarrai et me dirigeai vers chez Alice.

- **Non mais sérieusement Edward, tu vas me faire croire qu'il t'a explosé la lèvre et que tu n'as même pas riposté, te moque pas de moi !**

- **Si je te le dis, j'ai bien entendu Bella dire que si on se battait elle nous virait tout les deux de sa vie, tu crois pas que je me bats assez pour y rester pour faire** **le con encore une fois**.

- **Un point pour toi, bon bouge pas !**

Lorsque j'étais arrivé chez Alice, elle était restée scotchée devant ma lèvre gonflée, et ça faisait au moins dix fois que je lui répétais que je n'avais rien fait, mais elle était plutôt sceptique. Elle m'avait demandé de m'installer sur le canapé et était aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour me nettoyer.

Elle m'avait informé que Bella était avec Emmett, elle l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Et était sans doute avec lui, en ce moment.

Elle me désinfecta la lèvre, en oubliant d'être délicate, quelle peste celle là.

La porte claqua alors qu'elle terminait.

- **Aly, t'es là **? demanda Bella depuis l'entrée.

- **Salon**, répondit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux.

Pourquoi elle me fait ça d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin pris en faute.

Elle se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte, et souffla en me regardant méchamment.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** grinça-t-elle.

**- Arrête de m'agresser Bella, tu sais parfaitement que « Moi » je n'ai rien fait !**

**- Mais bien sûr, je l'ai vu te **frapper Edward, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas riposté ?

- Appelle-le tu verras bien. Mince je suis con ou quoi ? **En faite non ne l'appelle pas**, dis-je en rigolant.

- **Tu te crois drôle** ?

- **Bella, il m'a frappé et si je l'ai pas frappé en retour c'est parce que la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est toi qui venait de partir,** dis-je en me levant pour m'approcher d'elle.

Je vis Alice s'éclipser en me faisant signe que c'était gagné en me montrant ses pouces.

- **Bella tu n'as pas idée de combien ça a coûté à ma fierté de partir sans réagir après qu'il m'ait frappé. Mais l'important c'est toi. Alors ne m'en veux pas alors que j'ai laissé mes couilles au placard.**

**- Edward… je…**

Je décidai de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- **Si tu te tiens à ce que tu dis Bella, tu ne devrais plus le revoir**, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je m'écartais en sentant une brûlure sur ma lèvre, la faisant gémir de mécontentement.

- **Tu as raison**, murmura-t-elle à son tour**, je vais y penser…**, elle m'embrassa délicatement, **sérieusement…**

Nous fûmes interrompus par des coups à la porte.

**- Vous dérangez pas,** cria Alice, **j'y vais**.

J'oubliai alors l'interruption et la personne qui attendait derrière cette porte et prenant Bella dans mes bras la serrant contre moi, je posai mon nez dans ses cheveux respirant à pleins poumons son odeur délicate. Elle passa à son tour ses bras autour de ma taille, se blottissant contre moi.

- **Hum, hum**, fit Alice derrière Bella.

Je relevai la tête et croisai immédiatement le regard triomphant de l'autre con.

Et Alice derrière lui qui me faisait de grands gestes pour me dire de regarder son visage.

_Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Tu t'es fait baiser là mec_

_Comment il a fait ça ?_

Il était totalement méconnaissable, un œil au beurre noir, une arcade éclatée et en sang, une pommette ouverte et contusionnée et la lèvre supérieure gonflée et ouverte. Son visage était plus bleu et violet qu'autre chose.

Comment il a pu se retrouver dans cet état ?

Bella qui était encore étroitement serrée contre moi ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Mais lorsque je vis le sourire narquois qui s'étirait sur son visage je compris, Bella était partie et n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé par la suite, aucun doute elle allait penser que je lui avais menti et que je l'avais frappé moi aussi.

Je desserrai lentement mon étreinte et Bella s'écarta de moi pour se retourner. Immédiatement ce connard fit disparaitre son sourire et arbora un masque de souffrance. Il sait ce qu'il fait ce con.

- **Alec**, hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, **mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, oh mon dieu qui t'a fait ça ?**

- **Lui**, dit-il difficilement en me montrant du doigt.

_Connard_

Je soupirai mais ne dit rien, à quoi bon nier et me battre de toute façon elle ne me croira pas.

- **Mais ?... non Edward, c'est pas possible**, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, **tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien fait, tu m'as menti**, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- **Non**, commençai-je mais je fus rapidement interrompu.

- **Humpf**, gémit-il pour ramener l'attention de Bella sur lui et m'empêcher de me défendre.

- **Oh Alec, tu dois avoir mal, viens avec** **moi, je vais te soigner, **lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

Elle ne m'adressa pas un seul regard, mais ne manqua pas de me dire :

**- Edward, tu ferais mieux de partir tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.**

Ma mâchoire se décrocha et j'étais totalement incapable de dire un mot. J'y crois pas sérieux, ce mec me frappe et débarque en faisant croire que je lui ai défoncé la gueule et voilà que je me fais virer.

Il me fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et me murmura un « _A moi_ » silencieux avant de disparaître avec elle dans les escaliers.

- **Explique-toi !** me dit Alice.

- **J'ai pas d'explication, je sais pas qui l'a éclaté mais c'est pas moi, et tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je regrette de pas l'avoir envoyé à l'hôpital maintenant.**

**- Edward,** me réprimanda-t-elle.

- **Quoi ? Je vais pas te dire que c'est moi quand même juste pour te faire plaisir.**

**- C'est vraiment pas toi ? Tu ne me mens pas ?**

- **Non**, soufflai-je, **mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a réussi ce coup là, parce que soyons sérieux, j'ai absolument rien alors que lui est totalement défiguré, il a bien joué son coup, maintenant Bella pense que je n'ai pas tenu compte de sa mise en garde, que je l'ai frappé et que je lui ai menti en disant que je n'avais pas riposté. Il passe pour la victime et moi pour le méchant génial hein ?**

- **Je sais pas quoi te dire Ed, mais je te crois, il est bizarre ce mec, depuis le mariage échoué il a changé il me fait peur.**

- **Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?** Si Alice a peur alors moi j'ai peur pour ma Bella.

- **Je sais pas trop tu sais j'ai des intuitions et là elle est mauvaise. Ecoute Ed, je veille sur elle et je te tiens au courant mais pour le moment tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle ne redescende. Je crois qu'il y en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui, pas la peine de te disputer encore plus avec elle, je vais lui parler et essayer de la raisonner je te le promets.**

J'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, après ma conversation avec Alice j'étais reparti des questions plein la tête.

Il avait payé quelqu'un pour le frapper ou demander à l'un de ses amis de le frapper c'est certain et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire passer pour un menteur et récupérer Bella une nouvelle fois, elle détestait la violence, je le savais et lui aussi, j'étais certain qu'elle me détestait désormais pour avoir blessé son « futur » ou « ex » argg j'en sais rien « fiancé ».

J'étais rentré et avais passé la journée à tourner en rond dans mon appartement. J'étais seul, totalement seul, Emmett m'avait appelé pour me proposer de passer la soirée en boîte avec lui mais j'avais refusé, je n'avais aucune envie de voir toutes ces chiennes en chaleur me tourner autour toute la soirée.

Mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Bella.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle était avec lui ?_

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait raconté pour me rabaisser encore plus dans son estime ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire oublier la douleur en lui donnant du plaisir ?_

Je grimaçai à ma dernière question et repris une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, je sifflai lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec ma blessure.

Encore une fois je me retrouvais seul avec une maudite bouteille alors que lui était en train de la baratiner.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées noires par la sonnette de la porte.

Je titubai tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais autant bu jusqu'à ce que je me lève et manque de retomber.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur deux regards bleu acier, l'un plus que froid et le second amusé.

- **Alors tu dois être dans une sacrée merde pour avoir osé m'appeler après ce que tu as fait !**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, je prends aussi les tomates à la place des reviews ;P

J'ai un sondage à vous soumettre, je me doute un peu du résultat mais je voudrais savoir si vous êtes autant voir plus sadique que moi donc voilà les choix :

1/ Alec est le père du bébé

2/ Edward est le père

3/ Bella est une petite cachotière car aucun des deux n'est le père

Si vous avez d'autre choix, je prends aussi :)

bisous

A bientôt

Julie


	12. Info : Nouvelle fic !

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

par contre je peux vous dire qu'il est écrit et en correction donc plus beaucoup d'attente

Ce petit message juste pour vous dire qu'avec Bichou85, nous avons commencé une fic à 4 mains

L'idée nous a été donnée par l'une de nos lectrice **Anayata**

(Merci à toi de nous faire confiance pour essayer de respecter au mieux tes idées)

Elle s'appelle "Nouvelle vie et difficultés"

_s/5989729/1/Nouvelle_vie_et_difficulte_

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Je vous dis à très bientôt

bisous

Julie


	13. Retour d'un ami

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon je ne m'éternise pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire le compte pour mon vote mais je pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'Alec n'a pas eu de vote lol

Je vous donnerai le résultat au prochain chapitre !

Je veux juste vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, 82 si j'ai bien compté, c'est un record pour cette fic, mais je suis sur que vous pouvez faire encore mieux

Je ne réponds pas aux non inscrits pour ce chapitre car sinon il ne sera jamais posté, mais merci beaucoup à vous tous et promis, je vous réponds au prochain !

Donc voilà Pounine, j'attends plus :)

* * *

- **Eh bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Il me semble que tu t'en servais plutôt bien avant !**

- **C'est vrai, on s'est tapé des heures d'avion pour venir te voir et tu nous fais même pas entrer ?**

Dire que j'étais choqué serait un euphémisme.

Il avait pourtant été clair, il ne voulait plus me voir et elle encore moins après ce que j'avais fait.

Il y a un an, tromper Rosalie ne m'avait pas posé de problèmes et je n'avais pas eu de remords mais aujourd'hui en la revoyant, en pensant aux sentiments que j'avais désormais pour Bella, je réalisais à quel point je l'avais blessée car si moi je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, elle en avait !

Je m'écartai leur faisant signe d'entrer, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche.

- **Tu** **crois qu'il a vraiment perdu sa langue ? **Chuchota Rosalie à l'attention de son frère.

- **T'en fais pas, il est juste sous le choc.**

Je retrouvai enfin l'usage de la parole alors qu'ils s'installaient dans mon salon.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **demandai-je.

- **C'est à toi de nous le dire, Rosalie m'a dit que tu avais cherché à me joindre et qu'elle t'avait envoyé bouler, il m'a fallu du temps pour me décider car je t'en veux toujours, mais tu n'aurais pas appelé si tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi. N'est-ce pas ?**

Bien entendu je l'avais appelé car j'étais perdu, perdu dans mes sentiments, dans mes actions, dans ma vie.

Mais comment lui dire tout ça, comment lui expliquer que depuis plus d'un an, j'avais repris ce pacte avec Bella et que maintenant, elle avait failli se marier et était enceinte, mais de qui ? Je m'approchai de lui et récupérai dans la poche arrière de mon jean ce document qui désormais ne me quitterait plus, et lui tendit.

Il me le prit des mains et se pencha dessus avec Rosalie. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et ricana.

- **Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir Ed ?** me demanda celui que j'avais longtemps considéré comme mon meilleur ami et qui, je l'espérais , l'était encore.

Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir près de lui et commençai à lui décrire l'échographie. Il m'arrêta immédiatement.

- **Je sais ce qu'est une échographie Ed, je te remercie, ce que je veux savoir c'est qui sont les parents de cet enfant ?**

- **Bella, c'est le bébé de Bella**, murmurai-je.

- **Hein, hein et le père ?**

- **Je… je ne sais pas, **bégayai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se redressant soudainement. Rosalie me regarda, avec ce sourire sadique qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle jubilait.

- **Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? **demanda-t-il perplexe.

- **C'est une longue histoire**, dis-je en fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

- **Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ?**

- **J'en sais rien ?**

**- Merde Edward tu crois qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour t'entendre dire, « je ne sais pas », « j'en sais rien »**, brailla Rosalie en m'imitant.

Mais j'ai rien demandé moi, j'ai déjà assez de merdes dans ma vie comme ça, pas besoin qu'ils viennent en rajouter avec leurs reproches !

- **Edward, est-ce que tu m'as appelé parce que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'aider ? Je ne suis pas venu pour remettre nos vieilles querelles sur le tapis, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et même si mes paroles ont été dures à l'époque, si mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi, je réponds présent.**

**- J't'en** **foutrais du meilleur ami, moi !** ricana Rosalie derrière lui.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'ajouter.

- **Quoi que ma sœur en pense**.

Je soufflai de soulagement, j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide pour me sortir de cette histoire et arranger le coup avec Bella, et savoir qu'il acceptait de mettre sa rancœur de côté pour m'aider me touchait vraiment.

- **Merci beaucoup Jazz.**

**- Mais de rien. Est-ce que maintenant tu vas enfin m'expliquer ?**

Ok, et je commence par quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis…

- **Ed, si tu commençais par le début ?**

Foutu empathe, Jasper avait toujours su cerner les émotions et les doutes des autres, et particulièrement les miens puisqu'il me connait depuis très longtemps.

- **Heu… oui bon alors lorsque je suis revenu ici, j'ai repris le pacte avec Bella**, Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de me faire signe de continuer**. Oui donc… Comme tu le sais elle était toujours avec ce type… Axel.**

- **Alec**, me reprit Rosalie.

Tiens, elle se souvient de son nom alors qu'elle ne l'a vu qu'une soirée, elle est forte elle.

- **Oui bah peu importe, bref il y a quelques temps elle m'a annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier et qu'ils voulaient un enfant.**

- **Alors vous avez arrêté le pacte**, en déduit Jazz.

- **Heu… non pas vraiment, au contraire on se voyait une fois par mois environ avant et là on s'est vu plusieurs fois par semaine jusqu'à son mariage.**

**- Vraiment ? Mais vous vous êtes protégés ? Et tout enfin…**

- **Non… j'ai refusé**, murmurai-je.

- **Attends tu as refusé ? T'es en train de me dire que cette fille voulait un enfant avec son fiancé et qu'elle a pris le risque de tomber enceinte d'un autre, en l'occurrence toi ?**

**- Oui enfin je lui ai pas laissé le choix, tu connais le pacte.**

**- On a toujours le choix, Ed !** dit-il durement.

- **Bref, ce qui est fait est fait ! Donc voilà, le jour de son mariage j'ai pris conscience que j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis toujours je crois.**

**- Edward Cullen ? Amoureux ? On croit rêver !**

- **Rosalie ça suffit, si c'est pour réagir comme ça tu peux partir** ! dit durement Jasper.

J'étais étonné, il prenait ma défense contre sa sœur…

- **Merci Jazz, et oui Rose quoi que tu en penses, je suis amoureux d'elle, je sais que ça te fait mal car malgré notre relation, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi ! Bref, Jasper tu veux connaitre la suite ?**

**- Bien sûr, Rose garde tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plait.**

Elle lui fit une grimace avant de retourner son attention vers moi.

- **Donc, comme je le disais je me suis aperçu que j'étais amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle allait s'unir à un autre. Elle m'avait demandé d'être son témoin**, je pris ma tête entre mes mains en repensant à cette journée catastrophique. **Je devais être le témoin du mariage de la fille dont je suis fou amoureux et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas été capable d'ouvrir les yeux.**

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en essayant de rassembler mes idées.

- **Il a dit non ! Putain il a dit non parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et quand il a voulu aller la voir pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux, il l'a entendu jouir sous mes mains, alors il a dit NON **! Criai-je en tirant sur mes cheveux.

- **Attends attends Ed !** me dit Jazz en m'attrapant par les épaules, **tu t'es tapé Bella le jour de son mariage et il vous a pris en flag et a dit non ? Vous avez fait ça dans une église**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- **C'est à peu près ça.**

**- Edward, tu es en train de nous dire qu'il vous a surpris et qu'elle a quand même eu le culot de se rendre devant l'autel ?** demanda Rosalie abasourdie.

- **Non, on ne savait pas qu'il nous avait entendus, il n'est pas rentré, résultat elle s'est pris une sacrée claque quand il a dit non comme ça sans explications, ensuite il a demandé à me parler donc on est allé dans un café et là il m'a expliqué qu'il avait trouvé un test de grossesse positif dans la poubelle et qu'il était tellement heureux qu'il est immédiatement aller la voir mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce où on était, il a entendu. Alors il s'est rendu devant l'autel et a dit non.**

- **Vous avez parlé, whaou, il ne t'a pas cassé la gueule ? Enfin vu ta tête j'imagine que si !**

Je touchai ma lèvre enflée en souriant.

- **Rigole pas, enfin voilà il m'a demandé s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il y ait un doute sur la paternité, t'imagines la suite. Bella m'a ignoré puis elle est venue me voir, on a passé la nuit ensemble et le lendemain matin elle allait se sauver en douce quand je me suis réveillé. Elle allait le retrouver !**

- **Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut ! **

Sur ce coup là, je ne pouvais pas contredire Rosalie.

- **Ouais, et elle sait toujours pas. Bref, depuis ce moment là, on n'a pas avancé, sauf aujourd'hui.**

**- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait venir,** dit-il en souriant à Rosalie.

- **Mouais**, maugréa-t-elle.

- **Alors aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-il en agitant l'échographie qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- **Ouais il y a eu l'échographie, c'était magnifique, j'ai entendu son cœur, et je l'ai vu !**

- **J'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre parler comme ça. Donc elle ne sait pas qui est le père mais ne te laisse pas en dehors c'est bien ça !**

**- Ouais si on veut**, dis-je en ronchonnant.

- **Mais encore.**

**- C'est Alice qui m'a dit où et quand elle avait rendez-vous, et elle est arrivée avec lui ! **

**- Ouch,** dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- **Mmmm, ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne avec eux mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, il y a autant de chance qu'il soit de moi que de lui.**

**- Tu as bien fait !** dit Rosalie.

Tiens, elle me soutient maintenant, alors qu'elle se foutait de moi il y a pas dix minutes.

- **Je me le demande, enfin voilà on est allé au rendez-vous, le gynéco a bien compris qu'elle ne savait pas qui de nous deux était le père.**

**- Elle peut faire une **_**amniocentèse**_**pour savoir,** déclara Rosalie.

- **Oui je sais enfin c'est pas si simple car je suis de rhésus négatif, donc il y a un risque.**

**- Oh, si tu es le père**, souffla-t-elle.

- **Oui enfin voilà on n'est pas plus avancé, je pense qu'on n'arrivera pas à savoir avant la naissance, à ce moment là on pourra faire un test de paternité.**

- **Et elle est enceinte de combien ?** Demanda Jasper.

- **11 semaines**, murmurai-je.

- **Donc tu vas t'impliquer dans cette grossesse pendant encore quoi ? Environ 6 mois, et si ça se trouve cet enfant sera le sien !** déclara Jasper.

- **Je peux pas ne pas être là si c'est le mien !**

- **Il a raison Jazz, si c'est son enfant il peut pas ignorer la grossesse et débarquer le jour de l'accouchement : « alors c'est moi le père ? », tu imagines !**

- **Ouais, je comprends Rose mais s'il n'est pas le père, tu imagines à quel point il va tomber de haut ? C'est d'un bébé dont on parle là !**

**- Je vous rappelle que je suis là.**

**- Désolé Ed, donc voilà c'est tout ? Enfin c'est déjà pas mal tu me diras !**

**- Il y a pire…**

**- Hein ? **demanda Rosalie

- **Là, j'ai du mal à te croire, c'est déjà pas mal.**

**- On est allé dans un café ensuite et je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation à nouveau, parce que faut pas croire, je comprends qu'elle soit gênée devant son médecin, mais dans ce cas elle n'y allait avec aucun de nous, sérieusement elle serait arrivée avec un ami, au lieu de l'autre j'aurais compris et pas insisté mais là…**

**- Ca ne me dit pas ce qu'il y a de pire.**

**- J'y viens, on a commencé à s'emporter avec l'autre, il a mal parlé à Bella, ça a commencé à dégénérer et on a voulu sortir pour régler ça entre hommes,** ils rigolèrent tous les deux en me regardant m'énerver tout seul, **sauf que Bella m'a stoppé en criant que si on faisait ça, elle disparaitrait définitivement de notre vie donc je m'apprêtais à tout laisser tomber, pour elle, quand je me suis pris un coup de poing dans la tronche**, ajoutai-je en montrant ma lèvre. **Bella s'est barrée, et je suis immédiatement parti la rejoindre.**

**- T'es en train de me dire que tu l'as laissé te frapper sans rien dire ?**

- **Oui l'important sur l'instant c'était Bella, mais tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je le regrette maintenant. Bref je l'ai pas trouvée donc je suis retourné à ma voiture et j'ai appelé Alice sa meilleure amie, après l'avoir convaincue que je n'avais rien fait. Bah ouais Bella l'avait appelée pour lui raconter entre temps, donc forcément elle m'a pas cru, je suis allé chez elles pour qu'elle me soigne. Je lui ai tout raconté et Bella est rentrée. Elle pensait aussi que je l'avais frappé en retour, je lui ai expliqué que malgré ce que ça m'ait coûté de partir comme un lâche, je l'avais fait pour elle, les choses allaient bien, elle était dans mes bras me disant qu'elle allait réfléchir à le sortir de sa vie quand il est arrivé. TOTALEMENT DEFIGURE !**

Jasper éclata de rire et je voyais bien que Rosalie se retenait de ne pas en faire autant.

**- T'es en … train de me … dire qu'il s'est fait casser la gueule… pour ensuite… t'accuser… ?** Il avait du mal à parler tellement il riait.

- **Hein hein, je suis mort de rire, très drôle Jasper. Pff si c'est pour réagir comme ça c'était pas la peine de venir**. Je le regardai de travers, espérant lui faire comprendre que la blague n'était drôle que pour lui.

- **Excuse moi Ed, mais franchement tu t'es fait baiser en beauté sur ce coup là.**

**- J'avais remarqué merci,** dis-je acerbe.

- **Ok et donc ? Comment a réagit Bella ?** demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

- **Mal, elle m'a viré pour aller le soigner pendant que ce connard me souriait, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, Alice va m'aider à prouver que je suis innocent.**

**- Edward, est-ce que je peux voir tes mains, me demanda Rosalie.**

**- Oui**, je lui tendis sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle les examina quelques instants.

- **Tu ne l'as pas frappé, tout du moins pas assez pour le défigurer.**

**- Merci, mais c'est ce que je viens de vous expliquer, c'est pas un scoop.**

**- Je sais, mais regarde tes mains, si tu l'avais blessé, tu te serais blessé aussi, c'est inévitable.**

J'observai mes mains immaculées comprenant où elle voulait en venir, forcément si j'avais tapé assez fort pour lui faire mal, mes mains en porteraient les traces mais là rien. Ce qui veut dire aussi que celui qui lui a fait ça a des marques.

- **Tu as dit qu'Alice allait t'aider ? On va être là aussi, mec !**

J'observai alors Rosalie qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **J'ai pas envie de t'aider mais je vais faire l'effort de le faire quand même**, grogna-t-elle.

- **Merci c'est gentil.**

- **C'est pas que je veux m'incruster mais est-ce qu'on peut dormir chez toi ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je rigolai, il avait fait des heures d'avion pour venir me voir, il m'avait écouté, il venait de me promettre de m'aider alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé et il osait me poser une question aussi bête.

Le reste de la soirée se passa rapidement, je leur fis à manger, nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, puis finîmes par aller nous coucher, Rosalie prit la chambre d'ami et Jasper le canapé, je lui avais proposé de prendre la mienne mais il avait vivement refusé.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis en regardant la photo de ce petit être qui grandissait en Bella, et priaitpour qu'il soit mien.

La journée du lendemain passa à toute vitesse, Jasper me demanda de lui faire visiter la ville, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'action contre l'autre et essaya de me distraire au maximum.

Même Rosalie mettait du sien pour être agréable avec moi, et ça lui coûtait, je le voyais vraiment.

Elle avait décidé de nous faire à manger et était dans la cuisine lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

Alice !

Je m'empressai de décrocher.

_« - Salut Ali', ça va ?_

_- Ed je sais qui a fait ça ! Je passe te voir, je serai là dans une heure._

_- Mais… »_

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

- **C'était qui ?** me demanda Jasper.

- **Alice, elle sait qui c'est !** dis-je.

- **Sérieux, dis moi.**

- **Elle m'a pas dit, elle vient dans une heure.**

**- Cool…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnette retentit.

- **Une heure ? Elle est rapide**, dit-il.

Je souris et allai ouvrir.

Ce n'était pas Alice qui attendait derrière la porte, d'ailleurs j'aurais dû m'en douter, la connaissant elle serait rentrée immédiatement, mais une Bella en pleurs.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- **Edward, je t'en prie, pardonne moi**, murmura-t-elle contre mon torse.

* * *

Alors ? Vous êtes pas plus avancée hein ?

N'oubliez pas la petite bulle…

Bisous

Julie


	14. Révélations

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me motive vraiment !

Merci aussi à Chris'of13 et Pounine pour vos corrections et à Aurore, pour sa relecture !

Alors passons tout de suite aux résultats des votes pour ma question sur le choix du père du bébé :

1/ Alec est le père du bébé : 0  
bah mince vous êtes pas sympa avec lui les filles, même pas un vote lol

2/ Edward est le père : 58  
Quand même ! Dommage que ce vote n'influence en rien le résultat final :P

3/ Bella est une petite cachotière car aucun des deux n'est le père : 5  
Et oui quand même il y a des sadiques :D, on m'a proposé Brad Pitt à la place…

4/ Autres propositions : 7  
Bella perd le bébé en tombant dans les escaliers (c'est pas gentil je trouve lol)  
Bella attend 2 bébés, un est d'Alec et l'autre Edward (vous trouvez ça tirer par les cheveux ? moi je dois avouer que j'aime assez cette proposition)  
Même si le bébé est d'alec, Edward s'en occupe comme du sien (c'est mimi)  
Alec est stéril (x2) (ça ferait beaucoup de cinéma pour rien mdr)  
Bella a subi une insémination artificielle (ça résoudrait les choses mais dans ce cas pourquoi vouloir faire un test de paternité ? (t'avait pas pensé à ça Willow ?)  
Ed est le père du futur bébé de Karinounie (on en rêve toute je te rassure ) )

Bon le gagnant est Edward c'est bizarre mais vraiment je m'en doutais pas, vous m'avez prise par surprise sur ce coup là.

Vu que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews du chapitre 10, je tiens à tous vous remercier :

Habswifes, bichou85, Audrey, Isa, SabrinaaK, eliloulou, aelita48, indosyl, jess001, karinounie, xoxlauoxo, belhotess, mamoure21, Milie-Jade, Maru-chan8, SAMARCANDE, twilight-poison, calimero59, patoun, Letmesign23, acoco, Ilonka, lily1008, Bobby0077, lucie62170, mafrip, 100EdwardBella, Aldie, Willowme, Bib08, 35nanou, celine68990, mimymely, Anne-Laure, yoro-chan, Lily Cullen 82, midsum, Gistrel, Fandetwilight, Nathy91, nathalie63 Clochette13, Dawn266, Londonienne, schlagzeuger, Chatana, Titijade, louise malone, lymiss-you, Onja, zellie marcy, magikcilou, alinette 74, Lovelyrainbow-x, ilouna, lorelei-tunturinen, Anayata, Ambre, BellaSwan12, coquette-pomme, , a, RioTousse, Grazie, NoOomiIie, LuneBlanche (j'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience !), fanny, Vampirella-love, S, Leausy, adorablemirabelle, Anill, kiwi944, Cathou3, lele64500, chachoualex63, oliveronica cullen massen, Lou228, Miss-Aurore, Emma-des-iles-974, Pounine et erika shoval.

_Réponses aux non inscrites :_

_100EdwardBella_ : Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, merci de me lire :)

_Anne_ : merci beaucoup, voilà les révélations enfin un début

_Nathalie63_ : Contente que ça te plaise, pour Rosalie il est bien possible que Bella ne comprenne pas

_Chatana_ : Bien dit mais si elle décide maintenant la fin serait proche et je suis loin d'avoir fini, donc un peu de patience

_Onja_ : le chap précédent m'apportait pas de rep mais celui-ci si :)

_Pounine_ : Pour celui-là tu n'auras pas eu trop d'attente :) merci encore

* * *

Bella s'était jetée dans mes bras dès que j'avais ouvert la porte, elle ne cessait de sangloter en me demandant de lui pardonner.

De toute évidence, elle avait compris que le méchant dans l'histoire n'était pas moi mais Axel !

- **Chut Bella, calme toi**, dis-je en la serrant dans me bras, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

Je la berçai tendrement contre moi puis décidai de l'emmener sur le canapé, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'avoir réellement dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ce moment s'achève.

- **Hum hum**, fit une voix derrière.

Bella retira immédiatement la tête de mon torse et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rosalie se tenir derrière moi, une poêle dans une main et un torchon dans l'autre. (N/Pounine : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fait penser à contre attaque (lol)) (N/A : faut voir ça avec Aurore D )

_Pour le câlin tu repasseras !_

- **Edward ! Je peux te parler un instant dans la cuisine**, me dit sèchement celle-ci avant de retourner d'où elle venait.

Jasper se matérialisa immédiatement près de nous.

- **Je vais tenir compagnie à… Bella, si je ne m'abuse**, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de retourner son visage peiné vers moi.

-**Je reviens tout de suite**, murmurai-je avant de déposer brièvement mes lèvres à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je la relâchai lentement avant de me lever et de partir vers la cuisine, je croisai le regard de Jasper qui me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de laisser Bella seule avec lui. Certes il m'avait dit m'avoir pardonné mais qui sait, il pourrait très bien la faire fuir plutôt qu'autre chose.

Je soupirai en entrant dans la cuisine, et trouvai une Rosalie derrière les fourneaux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rose ? **demandai-je sur la défensive.

Elle jeta brièvement un coup d'œil vers moi avant de reporter son attention sur le plat devant elle.

- **Ce que je veux Ed **? **Non mais sérieusement tu plaisantes là ?**

J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Elle me parle de quoi là ?

Voyant mon manque de réaction, elle reprit.

- **Elle t'a rejeté, traité de menteur au profit de l'autre, et Madame revient en pleurs donc tu l'accueilles à bras ouverts ? Réfléchis Edward, tu veux vraiment lui manger dans la main comme ça ? Elle siffle ****et ****tu accours****.****Ensuite quand ****elle n'a plus besoin de toi, tu remballes ta fierté et repars ? C'est cette relation que tu veux avec elle ?**

Ok un point pour Rose, c'est vrai que Bella me rejette, ne m'appelle même pas pour que je vienne au rendez-vous avez elle pour le suivi de sa grossesse, et là je devrais lui pardonner comme ça ? Non ! Définitivement non !

- **Ok Rose, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?**

Elle se tourna vers moi et pointa son… sa poêle, comme s'il s'agissait simplement de son doigt, vers moi.

- **Reprends les commandes, ne la laisse plus te diriger, elle ne se gêne pas pour vous voir tous les deux donc montre lui que toi aussi tu peux en voir une autre…**

- **Mais**, je la coupais avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, **c'est pas en m'envoyant en l'air avec une autre que je vais la récupérer !**

- **A****iguises sa jalousie****, après c'est toi qui voit ce que tu veux faire avec la fille, mais montre lui ****que jamais rien est acquis et surtout pas toi avec ce qu'elle vient de te faire****,** reprit-elle en faisant de grands gestes, la poêle toujours dans sa main virevoltant dans tous les sens, je m'écartais avant de me prendre un coup.

- **Et si elle s'enfonce dans sa jalousie, et refuse de me voir ensuite ?** demandais-je pas convaincu par son raisonnement.

- **Fais-moi confiance, je suis une femme aussi ****et ****je sais comment on fonctionne**.

Je soupirais, résigné mais pas convaincu.

- **Tu** **as une idée ? Une fille qui pourrait accepter de jouer le jeu ?**

- **La plupart des filles que je connais sont déjà passées ****dans**** mon lit. **Dis-je en grimaçant.

- **Et ça pose un problème ?** demanda-t-elle surprise de ma réponse.

- **Bah****, ****si je pouvais juste la rendre jalouse par mon attitude et pas par mes actions****,**** je préfèrerais.**

Elle m'observa quelques instants stupéfaite avant de reprendre la parole.

- **Tu as vraiment changé Edward, je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à elle, pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter, même si à l'époque tu ne savais pas que tu avais de forts sentiments pour elle, tu as quand même tout plaqué pour elle.**

Rosalie avait à nouveau raison, on ne plaque pas toute sa vie seulement pour une histoire de cul, ce truc que je ressentais avec elle et rien qu'avec elle était simplement de l'amour. Dire qu'il m'a fallu des années avant de m'en rendre compte, qu'il a fallu qu'elle manque de dire oui à un autre pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux, j'ai perdu un temps fou à cause de ma connerie.

- **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette ****de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt**.

- **Je veux bien te croire**, elle recommença à secouer sa poêle tout en parlant, **bon retournes-y mais ne la laisse pas se jeter dans tes bras, montre lui à quel point tu es blessé de son comportement ! **

- **Compris**, dis-je alors qu'elle hochait la tête et la poêle avant de se retourner vers le repas qu'elle nous préparait.

Je sortis discrètement de la cuisine, désireux d'entendre la conversation que Jasper tenait avec Bella. Je m'arrêtais dans le couloir menant au salon et attendis en silence. Après quelques instants de silence total où je commençais à me demander s'ils étaient encore là, j'entendis Jasper.

- **Tu ne devrais pas jouer comme ça avec les sentiments d'Edward ! **

Et merde, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seul, il va me griller avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

- **Je ne joue pas**, murmura Bella en réponse. Je sentais la peine dans sa voix.

Je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de me manifester, mais une part de moi, et sans doute la plus volontaire voulait savoir où cette discussion allait les mener.

- **Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger Bella mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, je sais que tu veux un père pour ton enfant et je le comprends**** aisément**** mais choisir le père biologique du bébé au lieu de suivre ton cœur n'est pas ****forcément**** la ****meilleure ****solution.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, **le coupa-t-elle**, je ne veux pas imposer à l'un ou à l'autre un bébé qui n'est pas le sien, et je ne veux pas priver le père de son enfant ! **

Elle était bien campée sur ses positions et je savais parfaitement que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis pour le moment.

- **Alec est un menteur et un manipulateur, il a fait croire qu'Ed l'avait frappé pour que tu te retournes contre lui, c'est vraiment ce genre de père que tu veux pour ton enfant ?**

_C'est le moment de vérité, on va voir si elle sait ou pas qu'il a menti !_

**- Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, tout ça est si compliqué. Si seulement Edward avait accepté de se protéger on n'en serait pas là !**

Bah oui, bien sûr Monsieur n'est qu'un menteur et c'est ma faute, finalement je n'étais plus si sûr de vouloir connaître la suite. Et en plus elle n'a pas relevé pour l'autre menteur.

- **Si tu n'avais pas couché avec deux mecs en même temps, tu n'en serais pas là !** Cingla Jasper.

- **Pardonne-moi, mais tu ne me connais pas, alors ne me juge pas, je sais parfaitement que j'ai ma part de responsabilité et Edward aussi dans l'histoire, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter !** Hurla-t-elle.

- **C'est bon rentre tes griffes la tigresse, tu crois que ton Alec est tout blanc dans l'histoire ?** demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- **C'est** **moi qui l'ai trompé avec Edward, pas l'inverse**, dit-elle.

- **Certes mais il savait ! Il savait depuis le jour où Rosalie vous a surpris, il apprenait ce que tu faisais alors même que tu étais en train de te resserrer sur la queue d'Edward. Tu te fiches de ce que je pense ?****!**** Mais c'est pas grave****,**** je vais ****quand même te le dire****, s'il t'a demandé en mariage et un bébé c'est simplement dans l'espoir de t'avoir enfin pour lui seul. Il a cru que ça t'arrêterait, mais ce stupide pacte est plus fort que tout, hein ?**

Pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps à me rendre compte que Bella était tout pour moi ? Pourquoi m'acharner à fourrer des chattes qui me faisaient à peine bander ? J'avais vraiment été con sur ce coup là, enfin sur tous les coups !

- **Je sais déjà tout ça**, dit-elle simplement.

J'entendis un soupir, puis Jasper reprit.

- **Je peux te poser une question ? Est-ce que tu es prête à t'engager avec Ed si c'est lui le père ? Est-ce que tu as assez de sentiments pour lui ****afin**** fonder une famille ****ensemble****?**

Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment de moi, mais juste pour son bébé, et si par miracle elle avait des sentiments pour moi, je voulais qu'elle me le dise à moi et non à mon meilleur ami.

Je décidais donc qu'il était temps de les interrompre.

- **Désolé**, dis-je en pénétrant dans la pièce, **j'ai été plus long que prévu.**

- **Pas de problème,** me dit Jasper, **nous avons eu le temps de faire connaissance**.

- **Alors Bella**, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du canapé afin de rester éloigné d'elle comme me l'avait conseillé Rosalie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la sonnette retentit, et Alice déboula dans la pièce.

- **Oh mon dieu, Edward**, hurla-t-elle, **si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, ces salopards nous on bien roulé mais c'est fini, terminé, rail…**

Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Jasper, tiens tiens, un mec qui plait à Alice au premier coup d'œil… c'est rare ça !

Rosalie arriva dans le salon, je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait enfin posé sa poêle, la connaissant elle était bien capable de foutre un coup à quelqu'un.

- **Bonjour, Alice, c'est un plaisir, de te revoir**, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, **toi aussi Bella**, ajouta-t-elle sans la regarder. Elle retourna de nouveau son attention sur Alice avant de reprendre, **je te présente mon frère Jasper.**

Alice sourit avant de se diriger vers Jasper pour le prendre dans ses bras, je pus l'entendre lui murmurer à l'oreille _« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te rencontrer »,_ alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte.

Ils s'écartaient mais leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, jusqu'à ce que Bella se manifeste.

- **Tu n'es qu'une traitresse, Alice**, dit-elle en se levant et en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle**, tu comptais me le cacher ? Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait, c'est ignoble, et dire que je suis entrée dans son jeu et que tu m'as laissé faire !**

**- Oh tu te calmes Bella, lorsque je t'ai fait part de mes soupçons hier, tu m'as envoyé balader me disant qu'Edward n'était qu'un enculé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Alec, que tu le détestais et que tu regrettais tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre vous, alors tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?**

_PUTAIN SYMPA !_

_Et après elle vient se jeter dans mes bras pour que je la console ? Salop…erie._

Alice me regarda, peinée d'avoir tout déballé, Rosalie avait un sourire satisfait me faisant bien comprendre que je devais me fier à elle plutôt deux fois qu'une, Jasper bizarrement n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice, à croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu et Bella… Bella n'osa pas croiser mon regard, et se contenta d'observer ses pieds.

- **Je suis désolée**, murmura-t-elle, **j'étais en colère, vraiment Edward, je… désolée**.

- **Pas autant que moi**, dis-je sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

- **Ed attends**, cria Alice, **c'est Matt !**

Putain, mais c'est quoi ces mecs, son meilleur ami qui est le petit ami d'Alice le tabasse pour me faire porter le chapeau.

Je me tournai immédiatement vers elle, totalement abasourdi.

- **Tu es sûr de toi, Alice ?**

**- Quand j'ai vu ses mains, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de doute possible.**

**- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, **me dit-elle**, Bella ! Si tu avais pris la peine de regarder les mains d'Edward, tu aurais compris qu'il ne te mentait pas !** Renchérit Rosalie.

- **Parce que toi tu les as regardées ses mains ?** lui demanda Bella hargneuse.

- **Bien entendu, j'ai même vu plus que ça si tu veux tout savoir,** lui répondit Rosalie tout sourire avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Le visage de Bella devint livide et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle se leva subitement et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

Je m'apprêtai à la suivre lorsque Rosalie et Alice m'interrompirent.

- **Oh non toi tu restes là !** **Il est temps qu'elle arrête de te prendre pour un con.**

- **Oui Edward, c'est toujours toi qui fait tout pour que les choses aillent mieux, alors laisse la être jalouse pour une fois**, renchérit à nouveau Alice.

- **Et vous croyez qu'elle va revenir en pensant que je l'ai trompée ?**

- **Trompée ? Depuis quand vous êtes en couple, Ed ? Parce que dans l'histoire que tu m'as racontée il n'y avait rien qui laissait entendre que vous étiez ensemble, j'aurais mal compris,** me demanda Jasper.

- **Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas en couple Jazz, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle ne me fait déjà pas confiance, donc si je vais voir une autre fille, en l'occurrence une ex**, dis-je en désignant Rose, **je vais la perdre.**

- **T'en fais pas, je lui dirai****s**** que Rosalie parlait du passé, que tu n'as rien fait mais que ça pourrait arriver si elle continue de te rejeter, tu vas voir elle va rapidement revenir frapper à ta porte**, me dit Alice en souriant.

- **D'ailleurs en parlant de ça Alice, on veut la rendre jalouse mais Ed ne sait pas à qui demander car la plupart des filles qu'il conna****î****t sont des ex donc il ne veut pas qu'elles aient de faux espoirs. Tu ****ne connais pas**** une personne qui pourrait faire l'affaire, jouer le rencard sans en vouloir plus ?**

- **Oh que oui ! Je connais la personne parfaite** !

Voilà comment je me retrouvais au restaurant le vendredi suivant avec une parfaite inconnue.

Elle était plutôt jolie, en fait elle ressemblait un peu à Rose, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une poitrine très généreuse, une taille de guêpe.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte à quel point son physique me paraissait banal comparé à Bella.

- **Alors comme ça tu es mannequin ? C'est marrant car moi aussi, ****ça nous fait déjà**** un point en commun.**

**- Oui c'est cool**, répondis-je par automatisme.

Je ne cessais de regarder la porte, Alice devait venir dîner ici avec Bella, elles ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

Ma compagne d'un soir passa sa main sur mon visage pour attirer mon attention, laissant sa main sur ma joue.

- **Tout va bien Edward **? me demanda-t-elle.

- **Oh Edward quelle surprise**, cria Alice en arrivant près de moi, avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre.

Je tournais le regard vers elle et surpris le regard noir de Bella fixé sur ma joue où reposait encore la main de celle qui devait la rendre jalouse.

- **Oh Alice, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir**, déclara-t-elle en se levant pour serrer Alice dans ses bras, me relâchant enfin.

- **Moi aussi mais tu es magnifique, tu vois je t'avais dit que cette robe t'irait à merveille**, s'extasia-t-elle.

- **Pour passer la soirée en compagnie d'un homme comme Edward il fallait bien ça**, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- **Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Nous n'avons pas encore commandé**, demandai-je l'air de rien.

- **Non**, déclara Bella sèchement.

- **Bien sûr**, répondit Alice en s'installant en même temps.

Bella soupira.

- **Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**. Dit bella toujours debout

- **Oh mais si, tu vas voir c'est ma meilleure cliente, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de points en commun, j'en vois déjà un d'ailleurs**, répondit Alice en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- **Super**, souffla Bella en s'asseyant.

- **Oh mais suis-je bête, Bella je te présente Tanya, Tanya c'est Bella, une … amie,** déclarai-je.

* * *

Voilou tout le monde, Alors certaines avaient trouvé le coupable, que pensez-vous de ça ?

Je ne vous embête pas plus, n'oubliez pas la bulle en bas c'est ma drogue, je peux plus m'en passer !

Bisous

Et à très bientôt pour la suite

Julie


	15. Message de soutien pour Julia !

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais promis le suivant arrivera vite !

Ce petit message juste pour soutenir Julia qui a une fois de plus reçu une review méchante et blessante.

Celles qui écrivent ses reviews ne se sont sans doute jamais lancées dans l'écriture, alors avant de parler on se regarde !

Que ses fics ne soit pas appréciées c'est votre droit mais respectez son travail, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Je pense que si ses fics étaient si nulles et répétitives que ça elle n'aurait pas autant de lecteurs (c'est logique).

Donc au lieu de décourager les auteurs passer votre chemin et arrêter de faire chier tout le monde !

Oh et aussi si vous voulez faire une review "constructive" pour exprimer votre mécontentement, connectez vous, c'est bien plus sincère !

Je vous dis à très bientôt

bisous

Julie


	16. Le dîner

_* entre sur la pointe des pieds*_

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, les idées étaient là mais pas le temps, résultat plus d'un mois depuis le dernier chap.

Merci à **Onja** et **Nathy** de m'avoir réclamé la suite, ça ma permis de me poser et de prendre le temps d'écrire.

Et merci à mes Betas , d'ailleurs l'une d'elle **Pounine** m'a posé une question, donc j'y réponds ici : Oui je continue _« Une épouse inattendue »,_ la suite va finir par arriver !

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Jane15_ : merci beaucoup, lances-toi pour ta fic, si tu as besoin d'un avis, n'hésites pas si tu veux je peux te dire ce que j'en pense ), j'ai la chance de n'avoir jamais reçu de message blessant mais je trouve normal de soutenir ce qui en reçoivent. Bisous

_Onja_ : Et oui Bella va s'en mordre les doigts *hihi* jepense que tu vas aimer ma Tanya !  
je sais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais promis le prochain arrivera plus vite :)

_PatiewSnow_ : Le rapprochement n'est pas pour ce chapitre en tout cas :( Mais c'est vrai que maintenant il doit lui montrer qu'il n'est plus le même  
merci pour ton soutien, j'espère ne jamais recevoir ce genre de message car je pense que ça me ferait mal.

_Chatana_ : Et oui une amie mdr, j'espère ne jamais lire de review méchante !

_Dp_ : merci

_Matrineu54_ : il fallait bien qu'il revienne ces deux là ! Bella va en baver ça c'est certain.

_Nathalie63_ : Sadique un jour sadique toujours comme on dit, et c'est pas fini :P c'est vrai que c'est rare les mecs qui se bougent et dire qu'ils sont même pas en couple lol

_Anne_ : désolée pour l'attente mais voilà enfin le chapitre du diner !

_Sam_ : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Je t'ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre alors j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir, ( tu sais où me trouver si tu veux me taper sur les doigts lol ), merci de m'avoir booster pour la suite par l'intermédiaire de Nathy :)

_Alicia_ : merci beaucoup !

_Lymiss-you_ : Oh la vilaine tu es contente que tout le monde soit contre bella c'est pas gentil ça mdr

* * *

Bella écarquilla de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle m'entendit la présenter comme une simple amie, mais après tout c'est ce qu'elle était.

Tanya se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, Bella mal à l'aise mit quelques instants avant de répondre à son étreinte.

- **Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer Bella, Alice m'a souvent parlé de toi, tu es vraiment très belle.**

Pas de doute Alice avait briefé Tanya avant le rendez-vous.

Elle vint se rassoir près de moi, laissant une Bella hébétée. Elle passa une de ses mains dans mon cou puis se rapprocha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- **J'adore tes amies Ed !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Mais voyons Bella installe toi, je ne vais pas te manger,** rigola-t-elle tout à coup en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Bella soupira puis jeta un regard noir à Alice puis à moi avant d'adresser un sourire forcé à Tanya et de s'installer face à elle.

- **Alors Ed, comment trouves-tu Tanya ?** demanda Alice.

Bella la dévisagea en comprenant que c'est elle qui avait organisé ce rendez-vous.

- **Eh bien je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu, Tanya est tout à fait charmante**, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

- **Tu es vraiment trop gentil, Edward**, minauda-t-elle en descendant une main sur ma cuisse.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, le regard de Bella suivre sa main et se remplir de colère.

- **Nous devrions peut-être vous laisser ! Tu ne penses pas Alice ? Après tout si tu as organisé ce rendez-vous c'est pas pour t'incruster et pour y emmener la mère de l'enfant d'Edward**, dit-elle en essayant en vain de garder son calme.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, nous la regardâmes tous les trois ne comprenant pas, enfin moi surtout, elle me rabâchait depuis le début que c'était l'enfant de son Alec et lorsqu'une fille semblait s'intéresser à moi elle clamait qu'elle portait mon enfant.

_J'y comprends rien là !_

_Moi non plus mon vieux, je te rassure !_

Je regardai Alice qui me lança un regard voulant dire « Mission accomplie ».

- **Oh tu es enceinte ? J'adore les enfants, mais ça ne se voit pas, tu en es au début de ta grossesse ? J'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le père potentiel. Tu as beaucoup de chance tu sais !** s'extasia Tanya ne tenant pas compte du fait que Bella ait dit que j'étais le père.

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- **C'est vrai que Bella a de la chance, dommage qu'elle ne s'en soit pas encore rendue compte,** commenta Alice.

**- Alors Bella à quel stade en es-tu ?**

**- Heu… je commence ma 12****ème**** semaine**, bafouilla-t-elle.

- **C'est génial, dans 6 mois tu auras ce petit être dans tes bras ! Tu as tellement de chance, et le papa ?**

Nous y sommes, comment-va-t-elle tourner ça !

- **Eh bien le papa…** commença-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil, **nous ne sommes pas en couple,** ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- **Ah bon ? Mais…**

- **C'était un accident, mais bon maintenant qu'il est là, **dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

- **Mais il te soutient ? Il s'implique ? Parce qu'il y a tellement d'hommes qui mettent une fille enceinte et qui ensuite la laissent se débrouiller seule. Je trouve honteux ces hommes qui ne viennent même pas aux échographies, j'imagine que ça doit être magique !**

Waouh, elle a vraiment dû parler beaucoup avec Alice pour sortir des trucs pareils.

- **Il… oui il est présent**, murmura Bella.

- **Ouais quand tu l'acceptes dans ta vie**, ajouta Alice en pouffant.

- **Comment ça ?** demanda Tanya visiblement très curieuse.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice la devança.

- **Et où est le deuxième père potentiel dans ton histoire, Bella ?** lui demanda cette dernière.

Elle la regarda abasourdie par cette révélation ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre.

- **Un autre père. Eh bien Ed j'y crois pas tu as de la concurrence ? Incroyable**.

- **Ah tu as retenu ça toi ?**

- **Je retiens tout, t'en fais pas**, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Alors qui est le deuxième possible futur papa ?** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les filles.

- **Ca n'a pas d'importance**, murmura Bella.

A ce moment le serveur vint prendre nos commandes, mettant fin à cet interrogatoire.

Tanya lança le sujet de la mode et des dernières créations d'Alice. Bella ne s'intéressa pas à la conversation et joua distraitement avec un bout de pain jusqu'à ce que le serveur nous apporte nos plats.

Pendant le repas Tanya parla essentiellement de sa carrière, me questionnant de temps à autre sur la mienne et interrogeant aussi Bella qui lui répondait du bout des lèvres.

Une vrai pie cette fille, elle s'arrête jamais, je comprends pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec Alice.

- **Edward ça te dit qu'on finisse la soirée tous les deux dans un club de danse ?**

Je faillis m'étouffer, surpris de sa demande.

- **Heu…** commençai-je en lançant un regard à Bella qui observait méchamment Tanya.

- **Allez, c'est pas parce que Bella porte « peut-être » ton enfant**, dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, **que tu dois rester sage, après tout elle l'a dit elle-même vous n'êtes pas un couple, et moi j'ai très envie de danser collé serré avec toi !** dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon entrejambe.

_MERDE_

_Elle nous fait quoi là ?_

_Elle te chauffe un peu c'est tout !_

- **Je … heu… on verra**.

- **En tout cas je te fais de l'effet**, dit-elle en pressant mon sexe dans sa main à travers mon pantalon tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_Alice dans quelle galère tu m'as embarqué, là ?_

_Y'a pas qu'Alice qui t'a mis dans la galère, remercie aussi Rosalie !_

_Génial les filles._

Tanya frotta sa main une nouvelle fois sur mon entrejambe avant de l'enlever et de regarder Bella.

- **Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Et si ça me dérange ça va changer quelque chose pour toi ?**

**- Bien entendu Bella, tu as dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble donc il a le droit de s'amuser, mais si tu me demandes de ne rien tenter avec Edward, eh bien je le ferai ! Je ne suis pas une fouteuse de merde tu sais, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était libre comme l'air.**

Alice rigola alors que j'essayais de déterminer si oui ou non elle était sincère.

- **Heu… tu as raison nous ne sommes pas ensemble, même si j'aimerais qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, ni avec aucune autre, je n'ai pas le droit de lui interdire quoi que ce soit !** répondit Bella résignée.

- **Je vois, écoute Bella, du peu que j'en ai touché je peux t'assurer qu'il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui rapidement, alors c'est toi ou moi mais ce soir petit Ed prendra son pied.**

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Et puis c'est pas vrai je suis pas si en manque que ça. Mes parties en solitaire peuplées de fantasmes de Bella ne sont pas si mal !

- **Tanya, tu …**

**- Non, non Ed, pas la peine de nier, je t'ai à peine effleuré que déjà tu durcissais à vue d'œil donc non, laisse nous gérer ça entre femmes**, me coupa-t-elle.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Alice qui tentait difficilement de masquer son rire.

**- Ecoute Tanya, c'est gentil de ta part mais Edward fait ce qu'il veut et même si ça me fait mal, s'il souhaite passer la nuit ou plus avec toi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer ou de faire une scène.**

**- Eh bien moi à ta place j'en aurais fait une**, s'exclama Alice qui avait enfin repris son calme. **D'ailleurs Edward, est-ce que ton ami Jasper est célibataire ?**

_Merci Alice, c'est pas trop tôt_

- **Je savais bien que tu t'intéressais à lui**, dis-je rapidement en saisissant la perche qu'elle me tendait pour changer de sujet.

- **Il est vraiment pas mal, tu ne trouves pas Bella ?**

L'intéressée se tourna vers elle ne comprenant plus ce revirement.

- _Si, si il est très bien_, dit-elle .

Alice passa le reste du repas à s'extasier sur Jasper ne laissant à personne l'occasion d'en placer une si ce n'est pour parler de Jasper.

Je la remerciai intérieurement, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir Bella et Tanya se mettre d'accord pour savoir avec laquelle des deux je finirais la soirée et passerais la nuit.

De toute façon, je connaissais déjà la réponse, aucune des deux. Après le repas, je raccompagnerai Tanya chez elle, et je rentrerai seul chez moi, rejoindre Jasper et Rosalie.

A la fin du repas, Bella partit aux toilettes, Tanya la suivit quelques instants plus tard me laissant seul avec Alice.

- **J'adore cette fille.**

**- Elle est sympa mais j'ai du mal à la suivre parfois**, avouai-je.

- **Elle est parfaite, je suis trop forte**, s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Ca va les chevilles Alice ?**

**- Pour me remercier, je veux que tu m'arranges le coup avec Jasper !**

**- Te remercier ? Je te rappelle que pour le moment Bella n'est pas revenue vers moi !**

**- Elle a avoué que ça lui ferait mal que tu passes du bon temps avec une autre.**

- **Oui mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle veut avancer avec moi.**

**- Tu es sérieusement prêt à t'engager Ed ? Excuse moi, mais c'est assez difficile à croire.**

**- Je sais il m'a fallu des années pour m'en rendre compte mais j'aime Bella, et je ne veux qu'elle**, dis-je déterminé.

- **Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire.**

Elle observa un point derrière moi, je me retournai. Tanya arrivait accompagnée de Bella. Elles s'installèrent.

- **C'est** **vraiment gentil à toi, Bella, d'accepter, je sens que je vais passer une excellente soirée**, dit Tanya.

Bella baissa rapidement la tête mais j'eus le temps de voir des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

Mon seul désir à cet instant était de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui répéter ce que je venais de dire à Alice, qu'elle était la seule que je voulais près de moi.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas bouger de ma chaise.

**- Bien, allons-y, je vais régler la note, je vous rejoins sur le parking**, dis-je en me levant rapidement avant de m'éloigner.

J'espérais que Tanya ne pensait pas réellement qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, parce que si c'était le cas, elle allait être déçue.

Je les rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, Bella était en train de s'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Alice, alors que les deux autres discutaient joyeusement à côté.

- **Bien, les filles, j'ai passé une agréable soirée en votre compagnie**, dis-je en arrivant près d'elles. **Je pris Alice dans mes bras avant de lui faire la bise et de la remercier de m'avoir présenté Tanya.**

Je rejoins ensuite Bella, pour lui dire au revoir.

- **Passe une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit**, lui dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- **C'est surtout à toi qu'il faut dire ça**, dit-elle amère.

- **Merci**, répondis-je simplement avant de m'éloigner.

J'ouvris la porte à Tanya afin qu'elle puisse s'installer, je fis un dernier signe aux filles, enfin surtout à la femme de ma vie, avant de m'engouffrer dans l'habitacle en priant pour que Tanya n'ait pas d'arrières pensées.

_Tu as surtout peur de ne pas résister si elle t'aguiche, hein ?_

_Mais pas du tout !_

_Oui à d'autres, même si comparée à Bella elle est plus que banale, elle reste une femme._

_Tu verras, il n'y aura plus que Bella !_

_Et si elle choisit l'autre ?_

- **Edward ? Tout va bien ?** me demanda Tanya en me sortant de mes pensées.

- **Oh, oui pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi !**

**- Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ?**

**- Oui bien sûr**, dis-je en démarrant.

Elle m'indiqua où elle habitait puis le trajet se fit dans un silence reposant.

J'étais plutôt étonné, elle n'avait pas cessé de parler durant le repas et là elle était étrangement silencieuse.

**- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop mis mal à l'aise**, demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

_Je me disais aussi…_

- **T'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire**, répondis-je avec un sourire en repensant au rendez-vous chez le gynéco de Bella.

- **Bella est vraiment une fille super, dommage qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle veut.**

**- Oui c'est sûr**, soufflai-je.

- **Tu sais malgré ce qu'elle veut faire croire, je suis sure qu'elle t'aime.**

**- Je sais pas, j'aimerais le savoir**, dis-je.

- **Pourquoi ne pas lui demander tout simplement ?**

**- J'aimerais que ça soit si simple.**

**- Et moi qu'elle ne soit pas attirée par les hommes**, rigola-t-elle.

- **Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

**- Tu as bien compris, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit attirée par les femmes, enfin par moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Tu… tu es…**, commençai-je complètement sur le cul.

- **Tu crois vraiment qu'Alice t'aurait jeté dans les bras d'une fille intéressée par toi ?**

J'y crois pas, elle m'a donné un rencard avec une lesbienne ? Bah je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, elle m'a…

- **Je t'ai bluffé hein ?**

**- J'allais le dire !**

- **J'en étais sure. Passe une bonne nuit, Edward**, dit-elle en sortant de la voiture**, et ne baisse pas les bras, bats-toi pour avoir ce que tu veux. En amour, rien n'est jamais perdu !**

Elle claqua la porte avant de s'éloigner.

Alice était un vrai génie.

Je repris le chemin de chez moi en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, « bats-toi, en amour rien n'est jamais perdu ».

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le feu rouge, ni la voiture qui arrivait sur ma gauche.

Je ressentis juste une violente douleur puis le trou noir.

* * *

Sadique un jour, sadique toujours :D

Promis le prochain chap arrivera rapidement, je vais pas vous laisser trop longtemps dans l'attente.

Je suis sûr que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Edward !

Comment trouvez-vous ma Tanya ?

Et la fin ? Je suis pas sympa sur ce coup là et c'est pas dit que ça s'arrange.

Gros bisous

A très bientôt

Julie


	17. Réveil difficile

Coucou tout le monde !

J'avais promis que ce chapitre allait arriver vite :) voilà qui est fait !

Merci beaucoup pour vos 41 reviews et mises en alertes, vous m'avez gâtée :D

C'est bien la première fois que Tanya est autant appréciée, vous l'avez toute adorée mdr

Je vous embête pas plus et vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Onja _: Eh ! je suis pas cruella ! je me sauve me cacher pour éviter les briques

_PatiewSnow _: rien de grave, tu vas avoir ta réponse, et Tanya c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se transforme pas en sangsue, j'espère avoir été assez rapide cette fois !

_Anne _: merci beaucoup. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ne lui arrivera rien mais disons que ça aurait pu être pire ! bisous

_Samarcande _: de rien Sam, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

Je revins à moi, c'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles, j'entendais du bruit autour de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à discerner les voix.

C'était assez frustrant, j'ignorais totalement où j'étais !

Je me laissai retomber dans l'inconscience.

°O°

J'émergeai une nouvelle fois, cette fois j'entendais un bip régulier.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une douleur me vrilla le crâne et me contraignit d'arrêter.

_Bon sang qu'est- ce qui m'arrive._

Après plusieurs tentatives, je finis par abandonner, mes yeux ne s'ouvriraient définitivement pas aujourd'hui.

J'essayai de comprendre où j'étais et ce qui m'arrivait mais à part ce bip stressant, rien, tout était silencieux, trop silencieux.

°O°

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois, je ne me souvenais même pas d'être retombé dans l'inconscience la dernière fois.

Cette fois, il y avait des voix autour de moi en plus de ce bip. J'essayai de les distinguer et de les reconnaître.

_« Les signes ne trompent pas il va bientôt se réveiller »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! C'est merveilleux, mais quand ? »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas le définir, mais c'est imminent »_

_« Et comment ira-t-il ? »_

_« Nous l'ignorons, il faut attendre son réveil pour en savoir plus »._

Les voix s'éloignèrent et j'entendis un claquement, une porte peut-être.

J'ignorais s'ils parlaient de moi, mais si c'était le cas, j'étais moi aussi impatient d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Nouveau claquement, j'entendais des pas, j'avais froid tout à coup.

Je sentis des effleurements sur mes jambes, j'avais du mal à discerner ce qu'on me faisait, j'avais l'impression que c'étaient des mains, un massage peut-être mais pourquoi me ferait-on un massage ?

°O°

Nouveau jour, nouveau réveil, c'était silencieux cette fois, enfin si j'oubliais le bip.

J'essayai encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fut différent.

Une lumière filtra au travers de mes paupières.

_Yes ! Je vais y arriver aujourd'hui_

Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent, la lumière vive et blanche m'éblouit et je fus contraint de les refermer immédiatement.

Je recommençai, et après avoir cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises, je m'habituai enfin à cette luminosité violente.

Je regardai autour de moi, une chambre d'hôpital, génial, je me demandai bien ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

J'observai la machine qui enregistrait les battements de mon cœur, je comprenais mieux ce bip stressant maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit, je tournai la tête rapidement, une douleur vive me traversa le crâne et me donna le vertige.

**- Oh vous êtes réveillé ! Je vais chercher le docteur !**

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_Super ! _

J'essayai de lever la main pour toucher ma tête et déterminer d'où provenait cette douleur mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme entra.

**- Bonjour Edward, comment vous sentez-vous ?**

_Heu ?_

**- Qui est Edward ?**

_Il est bien gentil mais s'il me parle de personnes que je ne connais pas, on n'est pas rendu !_

**- Oh je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va vous revenir**, me dit-il avec un sourire franc. **Je suis le docteur Rives, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?**

Il s'approcha de moi et examina la réaction de mes pupilles puis me tâta la tête.

_Aie ça fait mal ! _Je sifflai de douleur.

- **Désolé, alors ? Vous m'entendez Edward ?**

_C'est moi Edward ?_

- **Oui**, ma voix était rauque et j'avais du mal à parler.

Il me sourit et je le vis me verser un verre d'eau. Il le porta à mes lèvres, me souleva légèrement la tête et je bus quelques gorgées.

- **Merci**.

Ma voix était toujours rauque mais moins douloureuse.

Il attendit patiemment près de moi, je réfléchissais mais rien ne me revenait.

Le néant, j'avais l'impression que ma vie se résumait à un trou noir.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il… m'est… arrivé ? **

**- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, vous vous souvenez ?**

**- Non, de rien du tout !** dis-je dépité.

**- Rien du tout d'accord, même pas votre nom ? Votre entourage ? **

**- Heu… non, rien.**

**- Bien, je vais vous expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé, j'ai fait prévenir votre fiancée de votre réveil. Ensuite je vais vous programmer des examens pour déterminer les conséquences de votre amnésie. D'accord.**

- **Oui**, en même temps j'avais pas le choix.

Mais il avait parlé de ma fiancée, mince j'avais beau chercher, impossible de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Dire que j'avais une fiancée ! Je n'en revenais pas.

**- Bien alors, vous êtes ici depuis 3 mois.**

**- Quoi ? Trois mois ? Mais…,** j'avais crié sans même m'en rendre compte.

**- Ecoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Donc vous avez été emmené ici il y a trois mois après un accident de voiture, le choc a été très violent. Vous aviez un traumatisme crânien, par la suite nous avons découvert une hémorragie cérébrale. Vous avez subi une intervention afin de stopper le saignement. Ce choc vous a plongé dans un coma profond qui a duré un peu plus de 3 mois.**

**- Mais… c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment mais votre famille et vos amis ont été prévenus de votre réveil, ils seront bientôt là et seront plus à même de répondre à vos questions. Je vais allez programmer les examens, pour votre amnésie, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. L'hémorragie peut avoir affecté votre mémoire. Des éléments peuvent vous revenir, pour le moment nous devons patienter.**

**- D'accord.**

Il quitta la pièce après m'avoir fait un sourire rassurant.

Et si ça ne me revenait pas ? Je ne me souviendrais jamais de mon passé, de ma fiancée, de comment nous nous étions rencontrés ? De ma demande ?

J'essayais désespérément de me souvenir, mais non rien, mon passé m'était inaccessible.

J'entendis la porte et relevai vivement la tête.

Une grande bonde entra, avec un sourire éclatant.

_Oh ! Je suis un putain de chanceux !_

Elle s'approcha de moi tout sourire, c'était une bombe !

**- Bonjour Edward, je suis heureuse de te voir enfin réveillé, tu nous as fait peur.**

Je lui fis une moue désolée avant de lui lancer.

**- Salut mon amour !** Je lui fis un grand sourire.

Elle se figea la bouche grande ouverte.

Je ne comprenais pas, je ne l'appelais peut-être pas « mon amour »…

**- Heu Edward, pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?**

Rattrape-toi, dépêche !

**- Excuse-moi, je t'appelais mon cœur ? Mon ange ?**

Elle éclata de rire.

**- Tu m'appelais Rosalie, et je suis la sœur de Jasper ton meilleur ami.**

_Oups, la boulette !_

**- Donc toi et moi on n'est pas ?** je fis des gestes de mes mains qui répondaient enfin à mes demandes.

**- Non Edward nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis bien longtemps**. Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Plus, ça veut dire qu'on a été…

**- Oh désolé, je…**

**- T'excuse pas, c'est plutôt flatteur que tu me prennes pour ta petite amie.**

**- Heu fiancée en faite…**

Elle me regarda bizarrement lorsque je dis ça.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir plus que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux hommes, un blond et un brun.

**- Ed, ça fait plaisir de te voir, tu m'as fait flippé tu sais.** Me dit le blond.

Il vint me donner l'accolade, le brun me fit un signe de loin.

Je les observai, ils ne me rappelaient vraiment rien !

Le brun était plutôt costaud, je ne voudrais me mettre mal avec lui car je n'aurais vraiment aucune chance.

Le blond semblait plus chaleureux, j'avais l'impression qu'il ressemblait un peu à Rosalie, c'était peut-être le frère dont elle m'avait parlé, mon meilleur ami.

Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de comment il s'appelait, elle me l'avait dit pourtant. Bon sang quand ma mémoire allait-elle arrêter de se faire la malle ?

**- Il est un peu désorienté je crois**, dit Rosalie.

**- J'ai croisé son médecin, Rose il est amnésique, c'est un peu normal qu'il soit désorienté.**

**- Oh c'est pas vrai, **dit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche, **je comprends mieux alors.**

Ils m'agaçaient à parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je m'apprêtai à leur faire remarquer lorsque le grand brun s'approcha de moi.

**- Je suis Emmett ! Content de te revoir parmi nous mec**. Il me fit un sourire, finalement il n'avait plus l'air si impressionnant.

**-Salut Emmett, je suis content d'être là aussi.**

**- Oh oui je suis bête, je suis ton meilleur ami, Jasper, je suis le frère de Rosalie.**

Jasper, voilà c'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit.

**- Salut !**

J'hésitai à leur demander où était ma fiancée et surtout comment elle était.

Je ne voudrais pas la vexer lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait que je l'avais oubliée.

**- Où est Alice **? demande Jasper.

Ah Alice ça doit être elle ma fiancée, pourquoi la chercherait-il sinon ?

**- Elle arrive avec Bella**, lui répondit Rosalie.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les trois autour de moi, je leur posai des questions afin d'en savoir plus sur moi, mais j'évitai le sujet de ma fiancée, je n'osais pas en faite, j'avais honte d'avoir oublié la femme que j'aimais.

Donc je m'appelais Edward Masen, j'avais 25 ans, j'étais mannequin, je vivais ici à Miami depuis presque 2ans. J'avais connu Jasper à la fac, il m'avait présenté sa sœur et nous étions sortis 1 an ensemble, j'ignorais pourquoi nous avions rompu, Rosalie me dit que nous en parlerions plus tard.

Emmett était un ami très proche d'Alice et Bella, qui n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Donc nous nous connaissions, il m'apprit que pendant mon coma, il s'était rapproché de Rosalie et qu'ils étaient désormais en couple, je les félicitai, j'étais très content pour eux.

Nous discutions depuis près d'une heure déjà quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux filles brunes.

Mon cœur s'emballa, j'étais stressé, l'une d'elle était forcément ma fiancée, je ne voyais qui ça pouvait être d'autre.

L'une était petite, avec des cheveux courts coiffés en épis, elle avait l'air « pétillante », elle se précipita vers moi avant que j'aie pu observer la seconde.

Pas de doute c'était ma petite femme !

Elle m'étreignit longuement en me disant à quel point elle était heureuse de me retrouver.

**- Ed, tu as devant toi Alice la pile électrique**, rigola Emmett.

**- Salut**, c'est bizarre si elle était ma fiancée, mon corps aussi semblait l'avoir oubliée, je pensais que lorsqu'elle serait près de moi, j'aurais le cœur qui s'emballerait, les mains moites, la chair de poule, mais non rien du tout !

Enfin en fait, j'avais tous ces « symptômes », mais ils étaient simplement dus à la peur de ne pas reconnaître celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, rien de plus !

**- Et voilà Bella,** m'annonça Jasper, alors qu'Alice s'éloignait de moi pour aller embrasser tout le monde.

J'observai l'autre jeune femme, elle était brune, sa peau était pâle, elle avait de larges cernes noires sous les yeux. Elle était jolie, mais ne semblait pas en forme. Je continuai mon examen, elle ne bougeait pas de la porte, elle tenait toujours la poignée bien qu'elle l'ait refermée, on dirait qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant.

Je continuai mon examen, oh putain elle était … enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Son ventre était vraiment… énorme.

**- Bonjour Bella**, dis-je en lui faisait un sourire.

- **Salut**, souffla-t-elle vraiment mal à l'aise.

**- Hey pourquoi vous nous présentez ? Il nous connait !**

C'était impossible qu'elle soit ma fiancée, mais qui alors ? Est-ce qu'il était possible que ce soit Bella ? Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire qu'elle portait… MON… Bébé ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

**- Il est amnésique, **lui répondit Rosalie, **il ne se souvient de rien ni de personne.**

**- Merde,** répondit Alice**, mais ça va revenir ? Il va se souvenir ? C'est temporaire ?**

J'entendis Jasper lui répondre que nous n'en savions rien, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de Bella qui avait porté sa main à sa bouche lorsque Jasper avait dit que je ne me souvenais de personne. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je supposais que ses hormones de femme enceinte la rendaient à fleur de peau.

Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais me souvenir de ça, les hormones et pas des gens qui m'entouraient.

Il fallait que je me lance, j'avais besoin de savoir.

**- Excusez-moi mais qui est ma fiancée ?**

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler, et me dévisagèrent.

Si ce n'était pas le médecin qui m'en avait parlé, j'aurais pensé avoir dit une grosse bêtise.

**- Heu ta fiancée** ? Me demanda Jasper. **Tu te souviens avoir été fiancé ?**

Il m'inquiètait là.

**- Non mais c'est le médecin, il m'a dit que ma fiancée avait été prévenue de mon réveil et qu'elle allait venir, donc qui est-elle ?**

Ils se regardèrent tous, ils semblaient chercher quoi me répondre.

Si le médecin ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle allait venir j'aurais vraiment pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'elle était avec moi lors de l'accident, mais non il avait dit qu'elle allait venir me voir.

Je vis Emmett se lever et aller vers Bella qui se cramponnait à la porte, il l'entraîna gentiment vers la chaise qu'il venait de quitter, je l'observai s'occuper d'elle, s'il ne m'avait pas dit être avec Rosalie, j'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble. En même temps peut-être que l'enfant était de lui, il m'avait dit être avec Rosalie depuis peu, et elle était enceinte depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

**- Tu n'as pas de fiancée Edward, je suis désolée**, me dit Alice.

**- Mais le docteur a dit… ?**

**- Il a dû tirer des conclusions hâtives**, reprit Jasper.

**- Mais…**

**- Ecoute Edward, tu es célibataire, tu as eu une relation assez ambiguë avant ton accident**, dit Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella.

Ok donc ça avait un rapport avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? On avait eu une relation d'un soir et elle était tombée enceinte ?

Pourquoi ils m'expliquaient pas tout simplement ?

**-Et… ?** Allez Alice dis m'en plus.

Elle soupira et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Bella.

**- Je crois que vous devez parler tous les deux, on repassera plus tard Edward.**

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent en me faisant signe et me promettant de revenir rapidement.

Il restait juste Bella dans la pièce, elle mit du temps avant de commencer à parler, puis me demanda de ne pas l'interrompre.

Elle me raconta tout, le pacte signé il y a si longtemps, sa fuite, mon retour, notre relation, son fiancé le vrai, son désir d'enfant, mon refus de nous protéger et d'arrêter le pacte.

J'étais mortifié par ses paroles, comment j'avais pu faire une chose pareille ? Mais je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi elle m'avait laissé faire. C'est vrai, elle aurait dû me rejeter au lieu de me laisser lui faire vivre ça.

Elle s'apprêta à reprendre pour me raconter la suite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur, il la salua.

**- Bonjour, mademoiselle, alors heureuse d'avoir retrouvé votre fiancé ?** Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprit. J**e suis désolé mais je dois vous l'enlever pour qu'il fasse des examens, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer, vous allez enfin pouvoir souffler. Je vous en dirai plus lorsque nous aurons les résultats sur son amnésie.**

Elle acquiesça et se leva, elle me fit un sourire triste et me dit qu'elle repasserait dès que possible.

Un brancardier arriva et m'emmena dans les couloirs, le médecin me posa des questions, mais rien ne m'était revenu.

Je répondis distraitement à leurs questions, je repensai aux révélations de Bella. Des questions, dont la plus importante restait qui était le père de l'enfant, et quelle avait été réellement notre relation.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de lui avoir fait vivre un enfer.

J'allais m'excuser de mon comportement lorsqu'elle viendrait et lui dire que plus jamais je n'abuserais d'elle avec ce stupide pacte.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir rendu Ed amnésique !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?

Robisous et à bientôt

Julie


	18. mise en pause

Coucou tout le monde!

je suis vraiment désolée de mon absence de ses dernières semaines, j'ai essayé de prendre le temps d'écrire car c'est pas l'envie ou l'inspiration qui manquait mais le temps.

je pensais qu'avec la reprise de l'école pour mon fils j'aurais un peu plus de temps mais non !

Et quand le temps est enfin revenu mon ordi m'a laché et j'ai du remettre à plus tard l'écriture, j'ai enfin réussi à le remettre en route ce week-end je vous explique pas comment j'étais contente, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui ma fille a décidé de le faire tomber, et là mon écran a pas aimé :( bref me voilà dans l'impossibilité d'écrire pour le moment.

Alors promis je n'abandonne pas, je vais faire au mieux pour vous poster la suite, mais pour le moment je suis un peu bloquée.

J'espère vous retrouver très vite.

Gros bisous

Julie


	19. Chapitre 15

Toc toc il y a encore quelqu'un?

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente interminable, j'avais une excuse au départ mais là non, j'ai manqué de temps et de motivation (mais j'ai été poussé à m'y remettre !), donc me revoilà et cette fois c'est pour de bon :D

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Ah une petite chose je me suis aperçu que dans le chapitre précédent j'ai fait une petite erreur sur le nom d'Edward, j'ai dit Cullen alors qu'en faite c'est Masen. Voilà je vais aller le corriger.

et aussi le plus important je voulais toute vous remerciez pour les alertes et reviews que j'ai reçues ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci à Meg et Kro pour leur correction !

je vous embête pas plus et vous retrouve en bas

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveillai à nouveau, la douleur se manifesta encore dans ma tête.

J'ouvris lentement les paupières, essayant de remettre mes idées embrouillées en place. Je tournais en douceur la tête afin de réduire la douleur, peine perdue, chaque mouvement, même infime provoquait une douleur lancinante au niveau de mon crane.

Les murs blancs, des machines raccordées à mon corps, des perfusions… Ah oui, je me souviens je suis à l'hôpital, depuis 3 mois, parce que j'ai eu un accident de voiture dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun souvenir de rien, si ce n'est ma journée d'hier, enfin, j'espère que c'était bien hier, mes amis, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont présentés, m'ont parlé de moi et d'eux aussi, pourtant, ça ne m'a rien rappelé.

Ils m'ont appris que j'étais Edward et que je n'étais qu'un connard, je crois que ça résume bien ce que je suis !

Un bruit me fit tourner rapidement la tête vers la porte.

**- Aie** ! criais-je en portant ma main à ma tête dans l'espoir d'atténuer un peu la douleur.

**- Bonjour, Monsieur Masen**, dit joyeusement la femme qui venait de passer la porte, une infirmière sans doute**, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Je vois que vous avez mal à la tête, je vais vous amener des calmants, à moins que vous ne préfériez les avoir directement dans la perfusion afin d'éviter d'avoir à les avaler ? On va vous amene****r**** votre petit déjeuner, il faut que vous repreniez des forces pour pouvoir rentrer chez vous !**

Mon dieu mais faites la taire ! Pourquoi me poser toutes ses questions, si elle ne me laisse même pas le temps d'en placer une ?

Pendant tout le temps de son monologue, elle n'a fait que regarder les machines et faire des annotations sur une feuille qu'elle a prise au pied de mon lit.

**- Parfait, bon****,**** le médecin passera vous voir juste après votre petit****-****déjeuner****.**** A tout à l'heure Monsieur Masen, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit****,**** n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, vous avez un bip sur la table de chevet près de vous.**

Et voilà, elle est « déjà » partie, elle a raison si j'ai besoin de rien, je l'appellerai, elle aurait au moins pu me dire ce qu'ont donné les examens d'hier.

J'ai dû m'endormir pendant puisque je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne me souviens pas non plus d'être revenu dans ma chambre, ni d'avoir mangé quoi que ce soit.

C'est vraiment frustrant de n'avoir aucun souvenir. J'essaie mais non rien ne revient, excepté ce qu'on m'a raconté hier, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma conversation avec Bella.

J'ai vraiment été ignoble avec cette fille, je me demande même ce qu'elle fait encore là. C'est vrai, à sa place, j'aurais sans doute déjà fui à l'autre bout du pays.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle a fait !

**- Putain, je suis vraiment un abruti !**

**- Tout va bien Monsieur Masen ?** Je sursaute en entendant cette voix, une jeune femme est à la porte avec un plateau dans les mains.

Mince !

**- Heu, oui****,**** oui****,**** ça va. Pardon**, je marmonne en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

**- Vous inquiétez pas, n'importe qui serait perturbé en se réveillant sans ****souvenir****. Ca va aller****,**** vous en faites pas.**

Elle remonta le dossier de mon lit et m'aida à m'installer confortablement avant d'approcher une table à roulette avec le plateau dessus.

**- Bon appétit** ! Dit-elle en me faisant un sourire alors que je relève timidement mon regard vers elle.

Ma matinée a été longue très longue après un petit-déjeuner que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à avaler, le médecin est passé, il ne m'a rien appris de plus que ce que savais déjà, je suis amnésique, mais il ignore totalement si c'est permanent ou pas.

L'avenir nous le dira ! Voilà tout ce qu'il a pu me le dire.

J'ai appris que les visites ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de 13h. Alors, entre les rares visites des infirmières et le déjeuner, j'ai vraiment eu tout le temps de penser.

Et mes pensées se sont presque toutes tournées vers Bella, je me sens tellement mal quand je pense à ce que je lui ai fait. Quel genre de monstre j'ai pu être pour obliger une femme à coucher avec moi alors qu'elle avait un fiancé, comment j'ai pu refuser de me protéger alors qu'elle voulait un enfant avec lui ? Ca, la place de ce type, moi aussi je me détesterais.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a clairement dit que je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments pour elle, je voulais continuer de coucher avec elle, simplement parce qu'elle était la première, c'est totalement débile.

Cette fille est vraiment un ange ! _(N/Meg :__Heu, c'est une question de point de vue lol)_

Elle est un ange et je suis un monstre !

Et dire qu'elle porte un enfant, qui est, peut-être, de moi. Je suis rassuré de lui avoir dit que je comptais être présent pour elle et pour le bébé si elle voulait bien de moi dans leur vie.

**- Toc****,**** toc, Edward, j'ai frappé****,**** mais****…**** Tu n'as pas répondu. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir réveillé, tu n'imagines pas la surprise quand les infirmières m'ont annoncé que tu étais réveillé depuis hier, c'est tellement génial !**

Une magnifique blonde vient de passer la porte et me fait un sourire resplendissant, elle est presque aussi belle que Rosalie, je me demande immédiatement si elle est une de mes anciennes conquêtes. Sans aucun doute, à en croire ce qu'a pu me dire Bella.

Elle se précipita vers moi afin de me serrer contre son impressionnante poitrine.

**- Euh… Salut… Excuse-moi****,**** mais qui es-tu ?** demandais-je doucement.

**- Quoi ? Qui je suis ? Edward ! Je sais bien qu'on a passé qu'une soirée ensemble, celle qui ****s'est ****terminé****e**** par ton accident mais de là à m'avoir oublié****e**, dit-elle la voix brisée, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Je me sentis immédiatement mal pour elle.

**- Écoute**** heu…**

**- Tanya, je suis Tanya**, dit-elle en reniflant peu glorieusement.

**- Ne ****pleure**** pas**, dis-je en lui prenant la main**, je … je suis amnésique**.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers moi.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Je… je ne me souviens de rien, ****désolé****.**

**- Rien ? Rien ? **demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

**- Oh, ça craint**, dit-elle.

**- Ouais, ****Excuse****-moi mais Tanya… personne ne m'a parlé de toi, alors ?**

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

**- Ah, et bien je suis Tanya, on s'est rencontré le soir où tu as eu ton accident, on a passé une super soirée et tu m'as déposé chez moi. Quelques jours plus tard****,**** Alice m'a appris que tu avais eu un accident de voiture en rentrant chez toi, depuis je viens régulièrement te rendre visite, alors ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils ne t'****aient**** pas parlé de moi.**

**- Ok****,**** donc on se connaissait à peine****,**** alors, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de venir me voir, tu n'étais pas obligée.**

Elle me fit un sourire compatissant en tapotant ma main.

Merde, elle n'est pas en train de me faire du rentre dedans là ? Parce que je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais ça n'arrivera plus !

**- Ecoute**** Tanya, je… je me souviens pas de ce qu'il a pu y avoir entre nous, et je veux vraiment pas te blesser mais je suis plus le même qu'avant et…**

**- Oh non, désolée, vraiment, j'imagine ce qu'ils ont pu te dire sur toi mais non il s'est rien passé, ****en fait,****je suis pas****,**** mais alors pas du tout****,**** attirée par toi** ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Je crois que, cette fois, c'est moi qui la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

**- Vraiment, je ne t'attire vraiment pas ? **

**- Non, **elle rigola encore avant d'ajouter, **tu as un truc entre les jambes qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout !**

OK

Un coup retentit à la porte et une tête blonde passa dans l'encadrement.

**- Edward, tu as bien ****dormi**** ?**

Un sourire fendit mon visage à la vue de celui qui s'était décrit comme mon meilleur ami.

**- Jasper, c'est sympa d'être venu ! Tu connais Tanya ?** demandais-je.

**- Oui, on s'est déjà rencontré,** dit-il en allant lui faire la bise.

**- Content de te revoir Tanya.**

**- Oui****,**** moi aussi !**

Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer la main. J'ignore pourquoi mais il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Il grimaça et prit la parole.

**- Je pensais être le premier mais****,**** visiblement, Tanya a été plus rapide que moi**, dit-il.

**- Oh****,**** je vais vous laisser**, déclara Tanya en se levant.

**- Désolé**, dit-il en grimaçant de nouveau, **je veux pas avoir l'air de te foutre à la porte mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Ed.**

**- Pas de problème,** lui répondit-elle en claquant une bise sur nos joues. **Je reviens te voir très vite Edward, ****repose****-toi bien !**

Elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Je report**ai** mon attention sur Jasper qui fixait la porte refermée.

**- Hum hum**, fis-je pour attirer son attention.

**- Oh pardon**, dit-il en me regardant enfin. **Ecoute Ed, il faut que je te parle.**

**- Ça a l'air sérieux !**

**- Ouais, je sais que Bella t'a parlé hier, mais je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'éclaircissement****s****, parce qu'elle n'a pas toutes les cartes en mains.**

**- Comment ça ? ****J****e ne comprends pas, je veux dire****,**** ce pacte c'était entre elle et moi****,**** qu'est****-****ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre de plus ?**

**- Elle t'a parlé de la manière dont elle t'a mis de coté lorsqu'elle a appris pour sa grossesse.**

**- Non****,**** enfin elle allait sans doute le faire mais le médecin est arrivé pour m'emmener aux examens, alors…**

**- Alors… elle t'aurait rien dit là-dessus, Ed, elle s'en veut, vraiment, et je pense que ça l'arrange un peu que tu ****aies**** oublié ça.**

**- Vraiment ? Mais ****qu'est-ce**** qui s'est vraiment passé ?**

**- Elle est allée à la première écho avec l'autre****,**** sans te le dire, c'est Alice qui t'a donné le lieu et la date pour que tu puisses t'investir, vous avez fini par y aller tous les 3.**

Il me sortit une feuille de sa poche et me la tendit. Je l'observai quelques minutes avant de le regarder un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Elle t'a pas quitté du jour où tu l'as eu, au jour de … **

**- Ouais****,**** j'ai compris. Donc je voulais m'investir mais ça****,**** je le savais déjà.**

**- Oui****,**** mais ce que tu ignores c'est que la principal****e**** raison pour laquelle tu voulais t'investir****,**** c'est parce que tu es fou amoureux de Bella.**

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit là ? C'est pas possible Bella m'a bien dit que j'avais pas de sentiment pour elle.

**- Elle le sait pas ! C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit le contraire.**

Waouh, comment il fait ça ?

**- Tu… Comment tu sais que…**

**- Je suis ton meilleur pote Ed, je te connais ok, alors****,**** fais****-****moi confiance. C'est pas parce qu'on s'est pas vu pendant plus d'un an que j'ai oublié comment tu fonctionnes**.

Jasper m'expliqua ensuite mon histoire avec un maximum de détails. Rosalie, Bella, il me parla de tout ce qu'il pouvait, de tout ce qu'il savait.

Il passa l'après-midi avec moi et m'informa qu'Alice était chargée de retenir tout le monde le plus longtemps possible pour qu'on puisse avoir une longue conversation tous les deux.

Il avait pas mal de plans pour contrer Alec. Pendant mes 3 mois de… disons d'absence, il s'était arrangé pour se rapprocher de Bella, bien entendu Alice, Rosalie et lui avaient tout fait pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais ils n'étaient pas toujours là.

Je fus par contre étonné d'apprendre que Bella avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne à ses rendez-vous de suivi de grossesse. Tout le monde y était allé avec elle au moins une fois, même Rosalie et lui. Mais elle avait dit à Alec que tant que je ne serais pas, moi aussi, en mesure d'y aller, il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans le cabinet de son médecin.

J'étais plutôt heureux qu'elle ait eu cette réaction, elle semblait ne plus vouloir me mettre de coté malgré mon incapacité à être présent.

En fin d'après-midi, tout le monde arriva en même temps, mettant fin à ma conversation avec Jasper.

Tout le monde essaya de me raconter des anecdotes afin de stimuler ma mémoire, mais elle resta malgré tout vide de mon passé.

Avant de partir Bella s'approcha de moi et me tendit un dossier.

**- C'est des échographies, j'en ai demandé pour toi à chaque rendez-vous.**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et je lui pris la main sans même réfléchir à mon geste.

**- Merci Bella, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir fait ça pour moi**. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

**- De rien**, répondit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner.

**- Bella**, l'appelais-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

**- Oui**.

**- Est-ce que tu sais si c'est un … ou une…, j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui poser cette question mais j'avais besoin de savoir.**

**- Oh, **elle fut surprise de ma question**. Non je n'ai pas voulu le découvrir sans toi. Bonne nuit Edward.**

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce en me laissant seul avec mes pensées, mes questions et toute une série de clichés.

Je passai ma soirée à les observer, essayant de deviner les ressemblances qu'il pourrait avoir avec moi.

* * *

Dites moi tout !

Promis la suite arrive rapidement !

Bisous

Julie


End file.
